Once Upon A Time: Modern Vacation
by Llamaface613
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Kristoff return to Storybrooke for a break from Arendelle. Joining them will be Olaf, Merida, Elinor, and a new character. Rated T. Possible Elsa/OC pairing. Until OUAT brings in a character who shares the same name as my OC, this version of the character belongs to me. I don't own OUAT. NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a retyping of "Modern Vacation". Due to the events of the mid-season finale of season 5 such as Hook turning to the dark side (no pun intended), Zelena having her baby alive and healthy, Violet making her debut and being Henry's love interest, Merida's debut, Emma being stripped of her darkness, Rumple being the Dark One yet again, the Camelot trip and stuff, I have decided to reboot my story to add those things in it. What I wrote before, such as Zelena being locked in the cuckoo hut for trying to destroy Storybrooke in anger over her baby's death, Hook in a wheelchair, all of that will be erased from the tale.**

 **For those who like my Jack Frost character (Nissan), he'll remain, but half of his background will be changed because there were some things about it I didn't like myself and I want to add new stuff to explain him better.**

 **Also, because of Merida's appearance in the show, I was thinking about bringing her back to Storybrooke so she too may get a further taste of modern things like the Arendelle royals did before and will again. They never showed her reaction to our things like they did with Elsa and Anna.**

 **As I said when I first started with this story months ago, half of my story is semi-canonical and whatever bad things that happen in the upcoming second half of season 5 and beyond, (i.e. Hook being killed and Emma staying as Dark Emma forever though they better not do that in the show) if this story is still in progress by then, will be ignored. We're not perfect, ya know.**

 **Anyway, here's the new "Modern Vacation" story. As Elsa once said, "Are you ready?"**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Arendelle. 12:00 p.m.

Elsa was sitting in her office finishing some paperwork when someone knocked on her door in a rhythmic style. It was her lovable, goofy sister Anna.

"Come in, Anna." said Elsa.

How did Elsa know it was Anna? Simple. The princess used the same knocking pattern she used as a child when Elsa used to stay in her room 24/7. It became her signature knock and it was Anna's way of letting Elsa know who it was and ditto for Elsa.

Anna opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi Elsa. Whatcha doin'?" Anna asked in a child-like voice, making Elsa smile at her sister's silliness.

"Just finishing up some paperwork for the day." Elsa answered.

"I see." said Anna.

"How's Kristoff doing?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, he's doing swell. Sven left him a big 'surprise' in his stable and he's cleaning it up right now." said Anna. A chuckle threatened to escape her lips.

"Does he need any help? I can send a servant to help him." Elsa offered.

"That's what I asked him, but he said he preferred to do it on his own. According to him, he's used to dirty work. You know, living with rock trolls, working with ice, sleeping in sheds, barns, forests, wilderness stuff. He's a prince now due to his marriage to me and lives here with us, so he can call for a servant or maid anytime he wants, but, like he said, and me just now, he'd rather do his chores without help from anyone except Sven."

Anna then thought of something.

"Hopefully, he remembers to wash his hands before he eats anything!" Anna said, shuddering and giggling at her statement.

I'm sure he will." Elsa said, also beginning to feel herself about to laugh.

When Elsa finished her work, she stood up from her chair to stretch.

"Ahh, that feels good." she said with much comfort. All the time she spent sitting really wore her back and butt off it felt really good to stand.

"So now that you're done, what do you say we go into town and grab a bite to eat?" Anna suggested.

"I could have someone prepare lunch for us." Elsa said.

"Nah. I was thinking we take a break from castle food today."

"Hmm, good point. Alright, we'll go with your idea." Elsa said.

A servant was called in to take Elsa's finished documents and was told about what they were going to do now.

When the servant left, the two royal women made their way out of the castle and into the village.

Several civilians noticed and gave bows and greetings to their queen and princess as they strolled by.

They found a shop that served sea foods and they entered.

The shopkeeper greeted the two sisters and took their orders. Elsa ordered a salad with tea while Anna ordered a fish sandwich, her typical choice. The sandwich part, not the fish.

As they ate, Anna thought of something.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked, her mouth full.

"How did you like staying at that other place?"

Elsa swallowed and asked, "What other place?"

"You know, that funny-looking world where you magically brought Kristoff and I with your necklace last year. What was it called?" Anna asked.

Elsa realized what Anna was talking about.

"You mean Storybrooke?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Elsa stopped eating her meal for a moment to gather herself.

"My experience in that realm was alright. I admit I was quite frightened by Storybrooke at first. I had no idea such a place existed and I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I calmed down once I met Emma Swan and she introduced me to her family and friends and, like everyone here, I was accepted there too."

"Yeah, I remember Emma. She helped keep you safe when you were stuck in that town. How'd you and her meet?"

Elsa remembered and told Anna how her first encounter with Emma went.

When Elsa finished, Anna had a question for her.

"Wait, if you and Emma were trapped in your own ice cave and were separated from her father and that man with the hook for a hand, how'd you speak to them?"

Elsa told her about using Emma's radio which Elsa referred to as a small talking device.

"You miss her and Storybrooke, don't you Elsa?" Anna asked her, sensing Elsa's feelings on the topic.

Elsa looked her in the eyes. It was true. Elsa really did miss Storybrooke and the woman who assisted her during her time there.

"Yes I do. When we found the magic door that brought us back to Arendelle, I was sad about leaving and being unable to return ever again because the door disappeared after we used it. At least I got to meet her and see what her home realm was like. It was amazing, confusing but amazing." said Elsa.

"Too bad I didn't get to know Storybrooke as much as you did Elsa. You were lucky." said Anna.

"I wish I could go back to Storybrooke." said Elsa. This time, she had no wishing star to make her wish come true.

Anna got an idea.

"I think there's a way we can." she said.

Elsa's eyes brightened up. "What? How?"

"Why Grandpabbie, of course. We should go see him after this and ask him." said Anna.

"You think he can find us a way to return to Storybrooke?" Elsa asked.

"Doy! Of course he can. He's a magic troll. If he can erase or change memories and harvest them inside magic stones, I'm pretty sure he can cook up a portal or a door or some other third thing that leads to Storybrooke. Wouldn't it be wonderful? We can see Emma and her family and friends again and we can do Storybrooke-related stuff there and enjoy ourselves! We could call it a vacation. After all the work we do around Arendelle, I figure we deserve a break and travel there as our getaway from all this royal stuff." Anna said.

Elsa thought about it. She would most certainly love to see Emma Swan again and show Anna all that she missed before she was transported to Storybrooke. Even Elsa herself was itching to try some things she didn't get to do because of the fight against their aunt Ingrid back when she was vicious because of her own family issues. Despite all that, Elsa missed her too. What happened to her was not fair.

"Okay Anna. We'll go and speak to Grandpabbie about sending us to Storybrooke. I could have someone watch over Arendelle in our absence. It's been done before and by that, I don't mean Hans or his brothers. They don't count at all." Elsa said.

Anna shuddered at the mention of Hans' name. It was like hearing a bad tune. Hopefully, the disgraced prince had given up on his hopeless crusade of conquering Arendelle just because he can never be king back in his own country.

"If this works, can Kristoff come along?" Anna asked, wanting Kristoff to join them.

"Sure. He needs to see what I saw too." Elsa confirmed.

"Yay!" Anna cheered and started eating her sandwich quickly, much to Elsa's amusement. The princess really wanted to finish fast in order to leave as soon as possible. While Elsa also wished to depart quickly to achieve their new goal, she took her time with her salad.

Elsa imagined Anna's reactions to Storybrooke's culture and it was funny to her.

* * *

 **Here I go again. Some parts will remain, some will be changed. It's time to bring them back to Storybrooke for some fun and adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the part where they poof up a portal back to Storybrooke!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

After finishing their meals, Elsa and Anna returned to the castle to inform everyone of their plans of going on a diplomatic mission, though both sisters kept their true destination to themselves. They could not reveal their real objective and as much as Elsa disliked lying, especially since she was a magical queen and the people and her servants and guards trusted her fully even with her ice magic, she felt it had to be done.

When asked who would run things in Arendelle in their absences, Elsa proclaimed that the council would be in charge until they returned. Arendelle was run by them before after the original king and queen passed away and Elsa was still a princess at the time and not of legal age then, they can surely do it again.

"But Your Majesty, don't you remember what happened to your parents when they ventured out on a diplomatic task of their own?" one of the castle maids asked with worry.

"I do remember that fully well, but I promise you that Anna and I will be safe because we will be making our travel by land rather than by ship. My powers can keep us safe from any harm, even Hans if we see him, not that we will if he knows what's good for him." said Elsa.

"Very well, Your Majesty. Arendelle's safety will be in the trustful hands of the council." said a royal guard after appearing and overhearing what was said. It was the same guard who once informed Elsa of Hans' intent to invade Arendelle and get rid of Elsa with the same urn that previously held Ingrid.

"Excellent. Well, Anna and I will make our leave. Come Anna." said Elsa.

Anna clapped her hands in excitement and everyone disbanded.

Anna wanted to take some extra clothes, blankets and other things for their trip, but Elsa reminded her that there was plenty of that in Storybrooke.

"Oh yeah. Silly me." Anna said.

They looked around for Kristoff and when he was found, they invited him with them to Storybrooke for a royal vacation and he accepted immediately. One of the reasons of wanting to tag along, besides spending time with his new wife, was to see David again to catch up on old times.

"I'm in." he said.

The three wore disguises to slip past the villagers unnoticed.

Along the way, they even managed to find Olaf wandering in the woods and offered him a tag along on their vacation trip and he accepted gleefully, but they had to stuff the snowman in a bag to keep from giving their position away which was possible when Elsa used her powers to shrink him down to the size of a doll, similar to what she did to Blackbeard's ship as a punishment after Anna and Kristoff told Elsa what he did to them in her absence.

When they exited the castle, they made it outside the village's border without anyone seeing them and walked into the forest. Anna and Kristoff kept their eyes open for wolves or other wild animals living here. Elsa had her magic to defend them with if anything or anyone tried to harm them.

The finally reached the rock trolls' home turf.

"Grandpabbie?" Kristoff called out.

Suddenly, a rock moved toward them, changed shape and took on the form of a living rock troll creature. It was the one they called "Grandpabbie."

"What can I do for you three?" asked Grandpabbie, unaware that there was a fourth member of the group with them.

"We're here because we wish to travel somewhere for a short while. Somewhere outside of Arendelle and we were hoping you can get us there in an instant." Kristoff told his adoptive grandfather.

"I see, and where is it that you three wish to go to?" the troll questioned.

"We're going to Storybrooke. It's this . . . well . . . here's a fair way of explaining it. It's a small town that's located in another realm or time period, whatever comes first, which we went to last time. Storybrooke's different from every place we've been to because they have interesting stuff there that doesn't exist there and there's weird machines that they ride around in and this and that and, wait what? I'm babbling again." said Anna, unable to fully tell her story.

Elsa smiled at Anna's antics and offered to transfer her thoughts to one of the troll's memory stones to allow Grandpabbie to fully understand what Anna was trying to tell him.

"Goodness!" he said after examining Elsa's mind and seeing everything Elsa remembered about Storybrooke and returning the queen's memories. "You have been to that odd place before?"

"Yes. At first it was unintentional, but after warming up to it and the locals there, we've missed Storybrooke after we returned to Arendelle and we now wish to go back to meet some friends we made there and to take a break from this world." said Elsa.

The old troll appeared to be in deep thought.

"So are you able to create a portal that leads us to Storybrooke?" Elsa asked.

"I believe I can. How long do you plan on staying in that realm, Storybrooke, as you call it?"

Elsa thought it over and said, "About 30 days. Why?"

"Nothing. I shall grant you your request and transport you to your intended destination. But I must give you a fair warning, when you reach that other realm, you must be back at the exact spot the portal takes you 30 days later or it will disappear and strand you there longer than intended. I can recreate the portal if that happens of course, but it takes a lot of time and magic to do so. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Grandpabbie. We'll be back when the portal returns." said Kristoff.

"Alright, here goes." said Grandpabbie and he then raised his hands and waved them around the air while muttering something something in his native language.

After a moment of that, a door appeared in front of them. It resembled a door one would find in modern times and it even had Storybrooke's name written on it.

"Remember what you must do when your time is up in that world." Grandpabbie reminded them.

"We will and thanks for this." said Elsa.

With the portal present, the royals opened the door and, taking a deep breath, stepped inside one at a time and when they were gone, so was the portal door as it vanished completely.

"Enjoy your time there." said Grandpabbie and he curled back into his rock form to go back to resting.

* * *

 **They're going back and this time, they're bringin' Olaf along for the ride. How will Emma and co react when they see him? For all who, besides me, enjoyed the friendship Emma and Elsa had last time, get ready to enjoy it again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This new chapter will be longer because it's two old chapters combined plus it has new stuff.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

In Storybrooke, Emma Swan was busy sorting out some paperwork in the town's police station.

After what happened with her the past year, it was amazing that she was still able to move on with her life and resume her duties as the savior of Storybrooke. She should have suffered PTSD-like symptoms from all the battles and life and death situations she endured, but her family were the ones that kept that at bay and allowed her to keep her sanity.

What an adrenaline-fueled life she now lives. Being a hero and savior of a town was a difficult and stressful task, but somebody's got to do it and Emma Swan was the only one capable of doing that.

It was afternoon and her lunch hour had arrived.

 _Time to eat._ She thought and she exited the station and ventured to Granny's diner to spend her lunch hour at. A new dish was being served there and Emma wanted to try it out.

When she entered the diner, she was greeted by her son Henry Mills and her family. So far, they were the only ones inside besides the employees. Usually, the diner was crowded, but not this time.

"Hi mom!" he said when he saw her. Henry sat at a booth with David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard who were his grandparents and Emma's parents, Neal who was being cuddled in Mary Margaret's arms, and Regina Mills, his adoptive mother. Despite their past differences, both in Storybrooke and in the fairy tale universe, Regina and Mary Margaret had buried the hatchet and didn't mind being around each other.

To avoid confusion with his two mothers, Henry called Regina by her first name so whenever he mentioned his mother, he meant Emma and Regina didn't mind at all. It made sense. But he still treated Regina as his mother since he was raised by her since infancy.

Henry was wearing an arm cast from an injury he sustained some time ago. It wasn't serious.

"Hi Emma. Take a seat next to us. We just came here ourselves." Emma's mother offered.

Emma walked over and sat beside them.

The waitress waltzed over and asked them what they wished to order.

The family placed their orders and the waitress went to deliver their orders. To pass time, the family began to discuss things.

"So Emma. What's new at the station?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual things. Paperwork, computer research, boring things you probably don't wanna hear about." said Emma.

"Yeah, this is one crazy town, I'll tell you that." Henry said.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Henry explained just about as much as he can about what the town has gone through since its foundation. Most of the town's population being fairy tale characters originally, the magic things that are not existent in the real world outside Storybrooke, dragons, knights, kings, ageless boys, ice monarchs, a Scottish princess-later-turned-queen who Henry once jokingly called the "Hawkeye of archery" after one, three women who used antagonizing means of obtaining their happy endings (two of them succeeded in getting their endings through redemption and reunions with their lost relatives while the third one didn't and died by Emma's hand), Emma and Hook becoming new Dark Ones and experiencing the atrocities a Dark One goes through and venturing to hell and back to fetch him. The last experience was literally a living hell for them. They found Hook and returned him to the living world, but he was placed in a coma as a result of the trauma and death experience he endured.

Emma hinged a little when her son mentioned ice monarchs in his speech and it reminded her of Elsa of Arendelle.

Ever since Elsa left Storybrooke, Emma had missed the company of the young queen and hearing her name made her feel sad inside. But she had to leave to save her homeland from a tyrannical prince who conquered it in Elsa's absence and Emma hoped she succeeded in getting her kingdom back. Emma forgot what the man's name was and she didn't give a damn about him if he was an enemy of the Arendelle royals.

She guessed Elsa succeeded with her task of taking back her home because of what Hook told her what Ariel told him about Elsa shrinking Blackbeard's ship as a penalty for threatening Anna and Kristoff while she wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Emma?" her father asked when he noticed Emma's sad face.

Oh, it's just . . . when Henry mentioned Elsa, I was reminded of her." she answered.

"Oh mom, I didn't mean to sa-" Henry began to say, feeling he upset his biological mother.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not disturbed. It's just . . . I really enjoyed having Elsa around, not that I don't want you guys here, I enjoy that too all the time. Elsa was a true friend to me and I had very little friends in the real world when I was younger. That was kinda like my first time." Emma explained.

"Well, whatever she's doing back in Arendelle, I'm sure she still remembers you. How can she forget you after all you've done for her when she was stuck here and had nowhere to go and no one to turn to?" David said, trying to comfort her. "You did a good thing for her in helping her find Anna and by reuniting them and returning them to their homeland, you granted them their happy ending and that's what your purpose is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, even though I didn't really know her sister and brother in-law because they were only here for a day and a half, I miss them too. Plus, I'm glad that neither of them were around when I was a Dark One. That would have been so . . . upsetting as I'll call it for now. I really don't want to talk about that time."

Eventually, their meals came and they dug in.

"How's Merida doing?" Emma asked.

It was during this time that the diner door jingled open and in stepped three familiar faces who are not from around town.

"Ho-ly crap!" Henry said in surprise and dropped his fork.

"What?" Emma asked. She turned to where Henry was staring at and saw it for herself.

"Oh my god! Elsa?" Emma gasped in surprise.

"Emma!" Elsa said happily.

Emma got up from her seat and ran over to embrace the Arendelle queen whom she thought she would never see again.

Emma's family were shocked to see the royals in Storybrooke again. Nevertheless, they were happy for them.

"Oh my god, Elsa! It's so good to see you again! I thought I'd never be able to!" said Emma.

"So did I!" Elsa said.

"Hi Anna!" Emma said and hugged her too.

"Good to see you, too!" said Anna.

Emma saw Kristoff and she hugged him too. "Hello Kristoff." she said.

"Hello Emma." said Kristoff.

"Hey!" Anna said teasingly when they hugged.

Emma looked at her in confusion and then remembered.

"Oh right, I forgot. You two are married now. You did tie the knot at last, did you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. It happened a week after we returned to Arendelle." she explained.

Emma invited the three to sit with them and they did. Elsa sat next to Emma and Anna and Kristoff sat beside each other and Emma's parents.

"How did you guys get here? I thought you couldn't return after using that door portal." Emma wanted to know.

Elsa explained how they returned and after that, she started telling them what they did when they arrived.

* * *

Somewhere in Storybrooke's forest, the magical portal appeared and out stepped Elsa, Kristoff and Anna. The second they set foot on Storybrooke ground, the portal vanished, not to be seen until it was time to return as the troll said.

"Did we do it? Are we in Storybrooke?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Elsa answered after gazing at their surroundings and seeing trees everywhere. It looked like the forest that neighbored Arendelle.

Not willing to stand around and wait, the three began walking, hoping to find someone or at least a clue to where that portal brought them.

They kept an eye out for any danger like with the Arendelle forest.

A sign was seen ahead of them and Anna ran over to read it.

"What does it say?" Kristoff asked.

Anna read it aloud.

"'Storybrooke Forest'. You guys, I think we're here!" she exclaimed. "I mean, we're in the town forest and not the town itself, but a little more walking and we should be there in no time!" Anna said.

Elsa's face lit up. They made it back. That means she was one step closer to seeing Emma again.

"Let's go" she replied and excitement and they resumed walking.

The forest reminded Elsa of the day she came here, accompanied by Killian "Hook" Jones, to look for clues leading to Ingrid when they were trying to find out how the snow queen cursed "Marian" and why she framed Elsa for her illness. Back then, they didn't know who she was.

It was also here that she was introduced to cell phones by Emma's lover.

 _What is that thing?_

 _It's a device for . . . talking, I don't bloody know. I press the 'Emma Button' and she answers, usually._

Elsa chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa told her.

"That guy with the hook for a hand called the talking thing of his an 'Emma Button'?" Anna asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure if he meant the object or the way to use it. From the way he sounded that day, he appeared to be just as stumped about this realm's technology as I was for he too comes from a realm that's similar to ours. The things that exist here and in Arendelle don't exist wherever he's from too. During our stay here, the three of us have a lot to learn about this world's technology. That's kinda why we came." said Elsa.

"Uh, don't you mean four?" Kristoff asked, giving Elsa a hint of who else was with them.

"Oh yes." Elsa said and he released Olaf from his bag.

The magical snowman did that sound one makes when exiting water and stretched.

"Oh my! Where are we?" he asked, glancing around the forest.

"We're in the Storybrooke realm now." said Elsa.

Olaf looked around and said, "It's built from trees?"

"No, no. This is a forest that's next to Storybrooke. Follow us and you'll see." said Elsa.

After more walking, they reached a cliff that showed all of Storybrooke.

" _That_ is Storybrooke." Elsa said to Olaf who was glaring at the wondrous town with amazement and excitement.

"At last!" Anna cried out, scaring away a squirrel nearby.

"Whoops! Sorry little squirrel! I didn't mean to scare you!" Anna apologized to the animal that continued to scurry away. If the squirrel could talk, it'd probably swear at her for scaring it.

Elsa stared at the town. Even though it's been a year since she set foot there, to her, it felt like it has been ages. How she missed it.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Olaf said.

Rather than find another route around the cliffside, Elsa simply used her magic to create another ice bridge, this time leading downward, that way she and the others could climb down safely.

When they touched the ground, Elsa vanquished the ice bridge and they happily trekked on a road that lead to Storybrooke.

"I bet Emma will be so excited to see us, won't she Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Indeed she will." said Elsa.

"Who's Emma?" Olaf asked.

"Emma Swan is a friend of mine who helped me out the last time I was here. We came here because we wanted to see her again after we've been gone for so long." Elsa explained.

"I bet she likes warm hugs, too!" Olaf said.

"Perhaps. She hugged me when I left so maybe she'll hug you too." Elsa said humorously.

Soon, they entered Storybrooke territory.

Elsa remembered every building she saw when she was in this town before. She saw the library, the clock tower, Granny's Diner where she, Anna and Kristoff took a break after saving the town and before heading back to their kingdom, Mr. Gold's pawnshop, a few buildings that were either new or places she didn't explore before and the Any Given Sundae store. The last one made her think of Ingrid. She operated that shop during her stay in town. Perhaps someone else was running it now since she was gone.

She saw many vehicles either parked or being driven by people.

When Elsa turned her head, she saw the police station, the place Emma Swan worked at and remembered that it was where Anna and Kristoff were taken to brace for that spell and met Emma's parents whom Anna and Kristoff recognized Emma's father as they knew each other from the fairy tale world.

Thinking Emma was inside, Elsa was about to lead them there when someone was seen walking past them. It was Leroy, also known as "Grumpy" in the fairy tale world and one of Snow White's allies. Here, he was the town drunk and the bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey he was holding in his hand was evidence of his reputation.

Elsa decided to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me. We're looking for Emma Swan. Is she in that building?" Elsa asked.

"Hey, you're that ice woman Emma helped out last time!" Leroy said when he recognized her.

"Yes, that's me. I'm back and I'm looking for Emma. Where is she?" Elsa said.

"I haven't seen her today, but I'm guessing she's over there." He said and pointed at Emma's bug car which was parked in front of Granny's diner.

"Thank you." Elsa said. Before Leroy could reply, he spotted Olaf hiding behind Elsa's legs and left instantly, mumbling something about needing to lay off the booze. He must have thought he was seeing things from having a few drinks.

The royals stared at Emma's car, the "big yellow driving machine" as Elsa once called it. Elsa remembered riding in it with Emma one night when she wore a purple cloak to hide from the suspicious locals who accused her of freezing a woman named Marian. Elsa was going to learn about her soon enough.

"Isn't that the weird . . . transportation thing Emma gets around in?" Kristoff wondered.

"Yes, it is. They call those things here 'cars'. People in this world hardly ride on horses here. At least that's what I think. I have not seen one horse here or someone riding one last time." said Elsa.

"What a funny-looking thing." Olaf said while looking at Emma's car.

"She must be in that food place we went in last time. I remember it." Anna said.

Before heading there, Elsa asked Olaf to return to being small again so she can surprise her with him. Olaf complied and allowed Elsa to shrink him again and placed him in a bag. Olaf let out a giggle, he was thinking of what this Emma Swan's happy reaction to him would be.

They walked over to the diner's door and opened it.

* * *

"And that's how we found you here." Elsa finished.

Nobody said anything as they were mentally digesting what they heard.

"Did you get your kingdom back from What's-His-Name?" Emma asked.

"Yes and, even though I hate saying his name, Hans. The minute we returned to Arendelle, we found him, dethroned him and expelled him and his brothers from our home, hopefully for good this time." Elsa said.

"Elsa's the queen once more . . . again. I gave that Hans jerk a royal-style slugging the second I saw him sitting on our throne! It felt real good to hit him, though it gave me a bruise on my hand. But the black eye I imprinted on him was worth it." said Anna.

"Good! That kingdom-stealing SOB must have learned his lesson by now. If he were here, h'd be very afraid of what our world does to people like him." said Emma. Good thing her brother was asleep when she said that word.

The royals didn't know what the term "SOB" meant, but they simply agreed that Hans Westergard and his brothers deserved what happened to them.

"Why are you here? It's great to see you three again, but what made you want to come back to Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We wanted to take a break from Arendelle and we got the idea of traveling back here to experience the lifestyle you people live here. We hardly got to see the strange yet marvelous things you have in your world and so, we wanted to get a taste of them." said Kristoff.

Elsa noticed Henry's cast.

"What's that you're wearing?" she asked and pointed at Henry's cast.

"It's called a cast. It's for a fracture he got a few days ago." said Emma.

"A what and a what?" Anna asked confusingly.

"A cast is something to hold an injured body part in place so it can heal properly and a fracture is an injury sustained by breaking a bone in your body from heavy, physical trauma like your hands, arms, legs, ankles, ribs and such. When that happens, the injured part needs to be completely immobilized so it can heal which is where the cast comes in." said Emma.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" Elsa asked Henry.

"I fell and broke my arm." he said.

"Ouch! How badly did it hurt?" Anna asked.

"A lot. But it'll pass." said Henry.

"How'd you fall and hurt yourself?" Elsa asked.

"Skateboarding." said Henry. "It's a sport where you ride a wooden board with wheels attached to its underside. It's considered one of the most dangerous sports ever invented, but it's wildly popular worldwide. I was doing it to impress this royal girl I like."

Anna and Kristoff looked around the diner. It was exactly the way they remembered it last time. Despite having a meal back home, the royals were eager to try something here. It was one of the purposes of coming to Storybrooke after all.

"Since we're here, may we have something we don't have in Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"Of course you can." Mary Margaret said and asked the waitress to bring extra menus for them and she did.

"What's with the clothes? Halloween just passed a few months ago." she said when she saw them and noticed their appearances.

That was the second time someone mentioned Halloween to Elsa, but she didn't know what it was. It was mentioned by Emma when they found Regina back in her Evil Queen state after she was affected by the Shattered Sight curse. They provoked her on purpose as part of their plan of removing the anti-magic ribbons from their hands Ingrid bestowed on them.

"Oh, they're not from around here. Like us, they're also from another realm that's different from here." Mary Margaret said to the waitress.

"Oh sorry. This menu contains food and drink choices, so think what you want to order and I'll be back to write it down and bring it to you." she said and left to the kitchen.

"What's Halloween? That's the second time I've heard that." Elsa asked.

"Halloween is an annual holiday celebrated in this realm on October 31st where people dress up as different characters such as monsters, vampires, ghosts, goblins, or even wear face paint to resemble scary or famous people or creatures and decorate their homes and lawns with scary ornaments. For children, there's this thing they do on Halloween called 'Trick-Or-Treating' where they travel to different houses and ask for candy and sweets." David explained.

"So, once a year you celebrate a night where people wear costumes and run amok?" Anna asked.

"Pretty much." David said.

The royals were slightly confused about the menus and needed help in ordering.

Anna wanted something with chocolate in it and was suggested that she get a chocolate milkshake. She didn't know what a milkshake was, but as long as it had chocolate in it as the name stated, that was good enough for her.

Elsa decided on a banana split, also not knowing what it was but wanting to try it anyway.

Kristoff decided on just a simple slice of pie since pie was the one thing he was familiar with as pies did exist in Arendelle. Despite being married to Anna, he did not have the same chocoholic side she and Elsa did.

The waitress returned and their orders were given. They were asked if they wanted lunch items instead, but Elsa told her they already at lunch back in their realm and wanted to try modern desserts that were unavailable where they came from and she complied and went to grant their requests.

Later, they got their orders.

The royals stared at their food choices with awe.

Anna was shocked at how Elsa's dessert item looked.

" _That's_ a banana split?" she asked in amazement. It was huge.

"Yep." said Emma "They don't have banana splits in Arendelle?"

"Nope." said Anna. "We have ice cream, but it's made differently than however you make it here. Ice cream's also her specialty considering her, you know, icy magic. We also have bananas, but we never used them in ice cream before." Anna pointed to Elsa to make her point.

Elsa used a spoon to eat her banana split. It was magically delicious. She made a mental reminder to tell all of Arendelle about this when they returned so it can be shared by all.

Anna looked at her milkshake item. It was what she asked for but it was different. The cup it came in was made of metal rather than a regular cup. Like Elsa's dessert, Anna's was big, but she didn't care.

She was confused about the straw, not knowing what it was for and she took it out along with the lid and tasted the beverage, making Emma grin at the princess's act.

"Mmm! This is yummy!" Anna exclaimed. "Why don't we have foods like this back in Arendelle?"

Kristoff looked at his pie slice. He took a fork, cut a piece and ate it.

"Tastes different from the pies they make back home." he said. His reaction was unlike Elsa's or Anna's.

"So, how are things in Arendelle?" Emma asked.

Elsa stopped eating to answer.

"Everything's fine. I'm quite the popular one everywhere due to my magic and people are always wanting to see a demonstration of it, especially children. Whenever they see me, they say to me, 'Do the magic, Queen Elsa!' and I usually comply because I just can't say no to them."

"You probably hate talking about this, but what about this Hans person? Who is he and how'd you and him become enemies?" Emma asked.

Elsa told about Hans and her and Anna's negative history with him.

Emma was enraged inside after hearing her story. A man of royalty sought to claim their home and destroy its rulers just because he couldn't rule his own and the methods he used to claim it. How despicable.

"What an awful man!" Mary Margaret said. "Did you ever run into him David?"

"No." he said.

"Thank god for that." she said.

"If he were here, an atomic wedgie would be perfect to go with what you two did with him." Henry suggested.

"A what?" Anna asked.

"A wedgie. It's when you take someone's underwear and tug it hard enough to hurt the victim. The atomic wedgie is an advanced version that hurts way more than a regular wedgie. It's more painful on boys than on girls because of . . . well, you know." Henry explained. Elsa and Anna got the hint.

"You can harm a person just by pulling on their undergarments?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. Here, I'll show you." Henry said and pulled out his smartphone and went to its Youtube section and typed it in.

"What's that thing?" Kristoff asked about Henry's phone.

"I've seen something like that before. It's a . . . talking device. Hook showed me his once when we were searching for my aunt in the forest." Elsa said.

"Is that what he used to speak to you when you and Emma were stuck in that ice cave?" Anna asked Elsa, pointing to David when she said "he".

"No, that was a walkie talkie radio. What you're looking at is a cell phone which is kinda like a radio, but it's capable of more than just communicating. It can do plenty of other things." Emma said.

Henry found his video and presented it to the royals.

"What is this . . . 'You-tube'?" Elsa asked when she saw the website and its logo on the phone's screen.

"It's a video-sharing website where people can upload and view lots of video footage of just about anything." Regina said.

The royals still didn't know what she was talking about, but they viewed Henry's video anyway.

"Holy cats, that looks painful!" Anna said when she, Elsa and Kristoff saw the video.

"What a painful and humiliating thing to do." Kristoff said.

"That's kinda the idea." Henry said as the video ended.

"If I had known about that wedgie move, I'd most certainly would have used it on that Hans creep when we got back to Arenelle." said Anna.

"Can I see that thing?" Elsa asked and Henry handed it over to the ice queen.

Elsa examined the phone. "What an extraordinary device you have here."

Anna and Kristoff looked at it too.

"Thanks. It costs $9.99 a month to use." he said.

The royals looked at him questioningly.

"He means money. That's how much it costs to use the cell phone once every 30 days." Emma said.

"Do you use shillings or bars of gold in Storybrooke?" Kristoff asked.

"No, our currency looks like this." Emma said and took out some dollar bills and coins.

"That's your money?" Anna asked.

"Yes." She picked up one of her dollars and held it in front of them. "This is a dollar bill, also sometimes called a buck and I don't mean the animal of the same name."

She placed the dollar down and picked up her coins. "These are coins, although I'm guessing you have money similar to these in Arendelle."

"Yeah, we do." said Elsa.

Anna and Kristoff looked at the dollar bills.

"Hey, who's this . . . George Washington person on your money?" Kristoff asked. He was holding a 1 dollar bill.

Emma looked at it and said, "He was one of the founders of the United States of America, a nation well known worldwide and it's also where we're standing in right now as our town is located in Maine, a state that's part of the country. He was also our country's very first president."

"When was this America nation formed?" Elsa asked.

"The United States was formed in the year 1776 when a document called the 'Declaration of Independence' was signed into law. Before that happened, the U.S. started out as 13 colonies that were controlled by another nation overseas called England and the two sides were at war with each other over who would assume control of the colonies."

Emma explained most of what she knew about the country's colonial days to the royals and the reason for its creation. Elsa caught on quickly while Anna and Kristoff grew confused over the political talk.

"Wow." Elsa said. "So this country of yours is a couple of centuries old?"

"Yeah. When was Arendelle founded?" Emma asked.

Elsa told her.

"Woah. Your home's way older than ours." Henry said.

Putting the history talk aside, the subject was changed.

"What kind of . . . videos . . . can this phone thing show?" Anna asked and took the phone from Elsa.

"Anything. What would you like to see?" said Henry.

"Um . . . I'd like to see cats." said Anna.

Henry took back the phone, typed Anna's request in and displayed the footage to her.

"Aww, how cute!" Anna said as she saw a video of a kitten being tickled on its belly by unidentified human hands repeatedly.

"What about ice sculptures?" Elsa asked and Henry typed it in.

"Wow. Even I didn't see things like this." she stated.

"Hey, can this phone of yours show us that skateboarding thing you mentioned earlier?" Kristoff asked.

Henry typed it in and show it to them.

"That's what skateboarding is?" Anna asked.

"Yep." said Henry.

The video showed a skater trying a grinding trick and fell off and landed badly.

"Oooohh!" Elsa exclaimed. "That must have hurt! Is that person alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. The tricks, although exciting, are also hard and dangerous." said Henry.

When the video ended, Elsa remembered Olaf and released him from her bag.

"What . . . is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"This is Olaf, a snowman Anna and I built when we were kids. I later brought him to life on the night I became queen of Arendelle." Elsa said.

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" said the snowman, startling the Storybrooke natives.

"No . . . way!" Henry said.

"He's not hostile like that other snow creature you made before, is he?" Regina asked, remembering how her fight with Marshmallow went last time.

"No, he's completely safe to be around with. Unlike my other creation, which, by the way, I'm sorry for unleashing in your town on my first day, Olaf here is a friendly snowman." said Elsa.

"Ok and don't worry about that time. You were frightened by the town and were not used to what you saw." Emma said to put the young queen as ease.

When the waitress returned to deliver the bill, she shrieked upon seeing Olaf and that disturbed Neal in his sleep.

"Uh-oh. I think I'd better handle him elsewhere." Mary Margaret said and got up from her seat and headed to the restrooms to calm Neal down.

"Who was that?" Olaf asked.

"That's my mother and my brother." said Emma.

"Are you Emma?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah . . . how'd you-" Emma started to say.

"I told him about you before we entered this establishment." Elsa said for her.

"Oh, that makes sense." said Emma.

"You helped Elsa out when she was here before, huh?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah and then I helped her return to Arendelle after a while." Emma said.

"I thought you'd be taller." Olaf joked.

While this went on, Emma went to speak to the waitress and explain everything to calm her down.

Soon, Emma returned with the bill and told them what she said to the waitress and that the waitress was alright now.

"Good." said Elsa.

Everyone paid except for the royals since they didn't carry modern money and they left the restaurant.

Soon, Mary Margaret joined them with Neal calm again.

"Is he alright?" asked David.

"He's fine. He was just disturbed by that waitress's scream from seeing Elsa's snowman friend." said Mary Margaret. "Well, we'd like to give you a tour of the town, but we have to return to our day jobs. But have a few weeks off starting tomorrow and we can spend time with you, so until then, we'll let you stay in our apartment loft."

"Oh, that would be splendid!" Anna said, clapping her hands once happily.

"You remember that place, Elsa?" Emma asked her.

"Of course I do. I stayed there with you previously." said Elsa.

"Good. I'll drop you, my brother and Henry off there first." Emma offered and led the royals, her son and her brother to her bug car, got inside and drove off.

"So this is what riding in these moving things feels like." said Olaf as the car rode down a road.

* * *

 **Here's all I got. They're back and Olaf had debuted in the OUAT world, at least here.**

 **The kitty video Anna saw was the "Surprised Kitty" video that's wildly popular on Youtube. You know what it is, don't you? I have a weakness for cats.**

 **Henry's injury from skateboarding was a nod to my past interest of the sport when I was a kid, but eventually I grew out of it. Besides, I wasn't good at it anyway. I'm not the only one, but I once injured myself like Henry did when I was 16 years old, only my version was worse that his and it took more than a month to recover.**

 **Violet was mentioned which is Henry's reason for his injury. Either she's already in Storybrooke or she's going to be.**

 **Hook's back, but he's not in good shape because of what I assume will happen to him in the second half of the show's 5th season. I don't have to make the story fully canon, so I'll just write it however the hell I want. It's giving me a headache as it is.**

 **A reference from the movie Hocus Pocus, also Disney property, is written here. Like OUAT, I too like to make Disney references.**

 **No Jack Frost or Merida yet, but they'll come soon. Unlike Elsa and Anna's reason for coming back to Storybrooke, Merida's reason is different. You'll find out soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa sat in the back with Olaf perched on top of Elsa's lap because his body would have given the princess and ice harvester chills on their laps while the queen was immune to it. Henry rode shotgun while his mother drove obviously. In a couple of years from now, Henry would be old enough to learn how to drive, so until then, he sometimes observed how his two mothers or grandparents drove whenever he was the rider.

"How about some music?" Emma asked.

"This machine thing has music?" Anna asked.

"Yup." said Henry as he reached for the car radio and searched stations to find.

The royals were fascinated by the radio and what they heard from it.

"What is that thingamajig you're touching?" Olaf asked.

"It's called a radio. It plays music and news stories." said Henry.

Henry soon found a station that was playing a fast 1980's rock song. The Arendelle royals were confused by the music.

"That's more like it." said the teenage boy with a grin.

"What the heck is that?" Anna asked. Kristoff and Olaf shared her confusion. Elsa giggled at her sister's reaction. She heard this type of music before so she was no stranger to it.

"This is the music we play and hear in our world. It's called by several names like 'rock music', 'hard rock', 'rock n' roll' or 'heavy metal'." Henry explained.

"You listen to music named after rocks?" Kristoff asked in bewilderment of the music genre's name.

"No, that's just what it's called!" Henry said over the loud music.

"We don't have music like this back home! I like it!" Olaf said aloud.

"Well, this is one of the things we wanted to experience when we came here!" Elsa said over the tune.

Emma couldn't help but smile from their reactions to modern music.

The song ended.

"I can imagine what Arendelle's reaction to our music would be like if they heard it. I bet they'd freak out or something." Henry said humorously.

"Didn't you hear stuff like that last time, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes and I actually find it quite entertaining. My reaction to it was similar to yours, but during my prolonged stay here, I adjusted to it." said Elsa.

"It's so loud and painful to my ears." said Anna. "If we had this music back in Arendelle when Hans was around, perhaps we could've locked him in a room and tortured him with it to make him go crazy." Anna said.

"What did you say you did to him again when you returned to Arendelle? Something about giving him a black eye?" Emma asked.

"Yep. I punched him in the face hard enough to make him cry like a baby afterwards and it was funny too!" Anna exclaimed.

"For a soft-minded princess, she sure can hit pretty hard." said Kristoff.

"I sure can. Wanna see?" Anna offered to Emma and Henry and aimed her fist at Kristoff in a teasing manner.

"Nah, maybe later but on someone else who deserves it." Emma said.

"Lucky you." Anna said to her husband in a mock-scary manner. Kristoff only chuckled lightly.

"Emma told me there are other types of music besides that rock music, but we can get to that later. For now, let's hear more." Elsa said and as if it heard her, the radio played another song, but this time from the 1990's and it sounded different from the other tune.

"Oh, I love this song!" Emma said and strummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat while Henry played air guitar, leaving the visitors baffled by their actions.

"It's how they enjoy music here." Elsa explained to her family. She saw this before.

Rather than driving to the apartment, Emma drove the car to her own home instead, the house she occupied when she was the Dark One. Despite her history there, she still bought the home with Henry's support. He had nothing against Emma for the bad deeds she committed as it was not her, but the darkness that plagued her mind. Henry knew Emma would never do things like those.

"I thought we were going to that place from before, Emma." Elsa said.

"We were, but I figured that since that's my parent's home, I wanted to bring you over to my home. What do you think?" Emma said and asked.

"It's lovely." said Elsa.

Everyone got out and Emma led them to the house.

The royals loved the modern decorations. They explored the home.

"Well, I have to return to my job. I'll be back at the end of the day. Henry here will keep you guys company." Emma said and walked out the door.

"See you later Emma!" Elsa called out. Emma entered her bug car and drove off.

Now they were left under her son's watch.

"So, what do you and your mother do for fun around here?" Anna asked.

"Well, there's television." Henry said.

"Tele-what?" Olaf asked.

"Television. It's a device we use for home entertainment or elsewhere." Henry explained and led them into the living room. He got the remote for the tv set and turned it on.

The tv showed a cartoon about magical fairies who work for a 10 year old boy. Right now, the characters were interacting with an evil, sadistic talking motorcycle.

"Oooohhhh . . ." Anna said hypnotically. She, Kristoff and Elsa watched the show together.

"Hi Superbike, meet Super Screwdriver!" said one of the show's fairies who was seen holding a large screwdriver.

" **SUPERTOILET!** " the evil bike said demonically, scaring the fairy into sucking his thumb like a baby.

"What's this?" Anna asked.

"It's a cartoon called 'The Fairly Oddparents'. It's about a boy who has magical fairy godparents who grant his every wish, whatever he asks for. Although most of the time, his wishes tend to backfire on him and he's tasked with fixing whatever damages his wishes causes. He can't tell anybody about their existence or else they'll go away forever." Henry explained.

Henry spotted the couch and allowed them to sit on it and they did.

When the show ended, Henry switched the channel to find others and he found a movie showing a man wearing a fedora hat, a jacket and holding a whip to swing around and fight enemies with.

"What's this cartoon about, Henry?" asked Kristoff.

"It's not a cartoon. It's a movie and this one's called 'Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade'."

"What's a movie?" Olaf asked.

"It's a . . . how to explain it to someone from a different realm . . . are there stage shows in Arendelle? You know, plays, dinner theater and that stuff?" Henry explained and asked to make an example.

"Yes. We perform them for certain days and celebrations." said Elsa.

"Well, that's kind of what a movie is like, but it's recorded so it can be seen by anyone over and over again and seen in private rather than on a stage and the actors don't have to perform their lines every time. Their actions and lines are recorded once and that's it." Henry said as best as possible. "As for the movie, it's about that guy who's name is Indiana Jones and he works in archaeology and searches for ancient artifacts that are said to have supernatural powers. Here, he and his father are looking for something called the Holy Grail before their enemies do and use it for world domination or worse. I'm not much into archaeology, but I still enjoy watching these films."

"There's more than one?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Four to be exact and right now, this is the third movie." Henry said and all of them watched the movie together.

A scene played where the protagonist and his father were having a heated discussion after being surrounded by armed nazi soldiers ready to kill them.

"I came here to save you!"

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna save you, Junior?!"

"I told you . . .!"

The next scene showed gunfire and screaming, much to the shock of the guests who have never seen such a thing before.

" . . . don't call me 'Junior'!"

"Whoa, why did that Indiana Jones person kill those people with that loud thing?" Anna asked.

"Because they're the bad guys of the movie and they were about to kill them first and as for his weapon, it's called a gun."

"What's a gun?" Olaf asked.

"They're weapons that people in this world use and they're a lot more powerful than swords, knives or crossbows. There are all kinds of guns and the one he used is called a submachine gun." said Henry.

"It's one of those loud weapons I told you about before we came." Elsa told her sister.

"Oh, so that's what they are." Anna said.

"Why does he dislikes being called 'Junior'?" Kristoff asked.

"Because it annoys him. The reason his father calls him that is because he's named after his father. The old man's name is Henry Walton Jones and so is he, but he's mostly called 'Indiana' or 'Indy' for short. Let's say your father, be it troll or human, was also named 'Kristoff'. In your case, you'd be 'Kristoff Jr'."

They watched the movie to the end.

"Wow, these movies of yours are interesting." Olaf said.

"Hey, can I have a cup of water? I'm feeling thirsty." Kristoff said.

"Sure." said Henry. He got up from his seat and went into the kitchen to get Kristoff his water and handed him a cup.

"Here you are." he said.

"Thanks." said Kristoff and he drank it. "That's better."

When an uninteresting advertisement played on the television, Henry switched the channel and found one playing one of his favorite cartoons about people with yellow skin.

"What's this?" Elsa asked.

"It's another cartoon called 'The Simpsons'. It's about a typical, American family who goes through life with hilarious ups and downs. It's a very popular show worldwide." said Henry.

The Simpsons show played a scene where Homer Simpson was taunting the devil played by Ned Flanders as part of the episode's theme.

"I'm smarter than the devil! I'm smarter than the devil!" said Homer in a sing-songy voice.

Just then, Ned morphed into a large demon and shouted **"YOU ARE NOT SMARTER THAN ME! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL YET, HOMER SIMPSON!** " and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Geez! Not a bright idea of that man to mock the demon guy." Kristoff said, giggling from the humorous scene.

The episode later showed Homer being force-fed donuts in hell after being sent there for a day after consuming his 'forbidden donut" and became obese and, despite that, he demanded more donuts which were shoved into his mouth, leaving his tormentor baffled.

"That odd man sure has an outlandish appetite even in a place of punishment." Elsa replied.

"Well, he's addicted to donuts as well as beer, so what you saw him go through in that scene is more like paradise to him rather than punishment." Henry joked.

Soon after the episode went to commercial break, an ad for a movie was played and Henry stared at the set with excited eyes. What he was seeing was an advertisement for a film called "Star Wars The Force Awakens".

"Whoo!" he cheered.

"What is that?" Anna asked about the commercial.

"It's about a new Star Wars movie that came out and I saw it not too long ago!" Henry said excitedly.

"What's 'Star Wars'?" Elsa asked.

Henry explained, leaving the royals confused about the sci fi mumbo jumbo.

"You'll have to watch the first six films to understand the story." Henry said, forgetting that his guests were from the fairy tale world.

"There's six of them? Like those Indiana Jones movies?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, well seven now. We have the other six on DVD. Wanna watch them?"

"Sure and what's a DVD by the way?" Anna asked.

Henry went to fetch his Star Wars movie collection and presented them to the royals.

"These are DVD's and these are the Star Wars movies we have." said Henry.

He selected "The Phantom Menace", because even though it was not the first film in the film storyline, it was chronologically the first chapter. He popped it into the DVD player and pressed "Play" and Henry, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Elsa all sat and watched.

* * *

Emma was back in the station filing out paperwork.

Suddenly, the telephone rang and she picked it up to answer.

She then hung up when the unnamed caller gave her a report of a portal opening in town, meaning someone from the other realm was coming to Storybrooke and she prepared to go and investigate.

Before returning after dropping her son and her friends from Arendelle off at her home, she had already explained to her family where she took their guests and they were fine with it.

As part of her job, she took a police car rather than her bug to drive herself to the scene.

When she arrived at the spot, she noticed a portal near the place where Elsa first created Marshmallow and stopped her car. To play it safe, she whipped out her handgun in case whoever or whatever stepped out of the portal showed hostility. She hoped the arrival wasn't Arthur trying to reconquer the town like last time.

She walked over cautiously and ducked behind a trash can and took a peek and from there, she saw two figures stepping out of the portal.

Out of that portal came two women wearing fairy tale themed clothes. Emma lowered her gun when she recognized one of these visitors. One of them was Merida, the arrow-shooting warrior queen of Dunbach and the other woman with her was an older-looking person Emma had never met before.

Now knowing who it was, Emma eased her grip on her pistol.

"Merida?" Emma said from her hiding place.

The two women searched for the voice and they spotted Emma Swan approaching them.

"Emma!" said Merida. Like with Elsa and her family, Emma and Merida embraced in a welcome hug.

"Thanks goodness I found you!" Merida said.

"Merida, who's this?" the other woman asked.

"Emma, this is my mother, Elinor, the former queen of Dunbach. Mother, this is Emma Swan, the savior of this town we're in." Merida said while introducing the two.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elinor." Emma said, holding out her hand. Elinor didn't take it because she didn't know what it meant.

"My daughter told me about you. Despite what you did to her, my anguish toward you vanished once she informed me what happened to you. I was kinda like that once when I was a bear." said Elinor.

That didn't surprise Emma because Merida once told her of the bear incident with her mother.

"What are you doing back here, Merida?" Emma asked.

"My mother has been stricken with an illness that nobody back home can treat, not even the old witch who once turned her into a bear, and I figured that this strange world of yours might be of better help and she sent us here for a solution." Merida explained.

Emma's eyes widened. "What kind of sickness does she have?"

"Like I said, I don't know. It's something we've never seen before. Do you have anything in this world of yours that can strip her of it before it kills her or worse?" Merida begged.

"Follow me. I'll drive you to the hospital." Emma offered and led them to her car.

"What's a hospital?" Elinor asked.

Merida shrugged in confusion, not knowing what it was.

"You'll find out." Emma told them.

When Merida saw Emma's police car, it reminded her of the time Emma strapped her to the yellow bug when Emma was evil. After Emma returned to her normal self and after she and her family and friends ventured to hell and back to retrieve Hook, Merida dropped her grudge against Emma after learning she was the town hero and they found a way to send Merida back to Dunbach and bid each other a fond farewell like how Emma did with Elsa.

Now Merida has returned to seek help for her mother and Emma wished to help them as her way of making up for what she did to the red-haired woman.

"Whatever happened to that yellow machine of yours?" asked Merida.

"My other car's parked somewhere else for the moment. This is a replacement which is part of my job around here." Emma explained.

"What's that thing there, lass?" Elinor asked when she saw the police cruiser.

"It's called a vehicle and it's the kind of transportation I and everybody in this world uses to get around. What you're looking at is called a police car. It's meant for local law enforcement and I'm one of them." Emma explained.

"Did you ride in that contraption before, Merida?" asked Elinor.

"No, but I did ride in her yellow-colored vehicle thing before." Merida said. "This realm has a lot of odd stuff we don't see everyday back home, I tell ya." said Merida.

The three women got in the car. Merida rode in the front seat and Elinor rode in the back.

"How does this device of yours work, Miss Swan? There are no horses to move it at all." asked Elinor.

"Believe me mother, these car things don't need horses to go." Merida told her with a slight hint of warning in her voice from remembering how fast and loud vehicles in Storybrooke were.

"Strap yourselves in, Your Majesties." Emma told them and buckled her seatbelt and the Dunbach royals copied her.

Elinor had trouble with her seatbelt and Emma helped her put it on properly.

"There, all done. Now then, here we go." Emma said and started the car and drove off.

"Good lord!" Elinor exclaimed from the sound and movement of Emma's car.

"Don't worry, mother. Emma knows how to work this car thing of hers." Merida assured her mother who was surprised by everything she saw outside.

Emma soon made it to the hospital and led the queens in.

"My, what a place!" Merida said from seeing the inside of the hospital. "Is this where sick or hurt people go to, Emma?"

"Yeah. Just sit anywhere you'd like and I'll handle it from here." Emma said and Merida and Elinor sat in the seats in the waiting room while they watched Emma do her thing.

Emma finished signing several documents and took a seat next to them. Having fun with Elsa was going to have to wait.

She wondered how Elsa and Merida were going to react when they see each other. They both dealt with magic and it turned out disastrous at first for both.

Getting the feeling that this was going to take long, Emma whipped out her cell phone and looked up her home number to contact Henry.

"What's that thing you got there, lass?" Merida asked when she saw Emma's phone.

"It's a cell phone. We use them to speak to people who are far away from our current location." she explained.

Emma dialed her home number and held the phone to her ear as Merida and Elinor watched.

"Henry, it's me. How are you doing with the others? Watching movies? Great. Listen, I'm calling because I'm dealing with a visitor from the other realm. It's Merida. She's back and she brought her mother with her because her mother has an disease that they believe our world can deal with, so I'll be at the hospital with them for a while since they need help with being in Storybrooke. Tell Regina and the others where I am if they ask. Okay, love you too. Bye."

She hung up.

"So that's what a cell phone does." said Merida.

"Yeah." said Emma.

"Who's Henry?" asked Elinor.

"He's my son."

Minutes later, Elinor's name was called by the receptionist and Emma guided her and Merida to the right direction.

Whatever her mother had, Merida hoped it wasn't fatal and so did Emma.

* * *

 **Well, I did it. I brought Merida back to Storybrooke and this time, she's not alone. As I said before, her reason for coming back was different from Elsa and Anna's and now you know what is is. What sort of illness does her mother have and can it be taken care of by modern medical science? Will it freak her out? Perhaps.**

 **Henry's introducing the Arendelle family to one of the greatest franchises ever invented. I got the idea after seeing "Star Wars The Force Awakens", that and the Star Wars ringtone scene from one OUAT episode and other episodes with Star Wars references in them which are all possible due to Disney owning the rights to 'Star Wars'.**

 **Is the story getting more interesting than the original? One familiar character is here with a guest and soon, another will appear. Will Merida freak out when she meets Elsa and later the other one when that person arrives? Keep on reading and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here, Elinor's disease issue will be revealed and Emma will help her out anyway she can. As for the person who mentioned Victor Frankenstein, he will be returning here.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

It took a couple of hours, but Emma stayed with Merida and Elinor, not letting them out of her sight.

They were in a patient room. Elinor sat on the top chair while Emma and Merida sat in smaller chairs. Merida and Elinor looked at the magazines with curiosity. They've never seen them before and Emma explained what a magazine was. Emma made sure that the two queens, current and former, were to remain within close range of her like a concerned parent would their own children. Since they didn't know their way around Storybrooke (maybe Merida remembered some since she was brought here before though against her will last time), Emma acted as their guardian in the meantime.

Emma had to excuse herself to visit the bathroom despite her personal vow of watching them.

"What's a bathroom?" Merida asked.

Emma told her.

"Oh, we have something similar like that back home. We call 'em privies. I just hope your privies are more clean than ours because ours smell as if people have been dead in them for days." Merida joked.

Emma laughed at her words and she told them to stay put and left for a brief moment.

Later, she returned with some mints.

"What are those, Emma?" Elinor asked.

"They're called mints. You eat them. But you suck on them first or they'll damage your teeth. It's the weakness of those with braces."

Merida looked at Emma with a confused look on her face similar to how Elsa did when Emma said she never saw "The Lord Of The Rings" movies.

Emma gave the mother and daughter a mint. They unwrapped them and popped them in their mouths.

"Mmm. Tasty, but it leaves a tingly feeling in my mouth." said Merida.

"Oh, that's the minty flavor. It's supposed to do that." said Emma.

Suddenly, the door opened and two doctors came in. One was Dr. Whale, a.k.a. Victor Frankenstein from the Land Without Color, and the other was a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail. The woman was a newcomer as her shirt tag said "Trainee" on it. Emma assumed Whale was the new nurse's instructor.

"Ok, which one of you ladies is Elinor?" asked Dr. Whale.

"She is." Emma said and pointed to Elinor.

"You're Elinor?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?"

"I am Dr. Whale, the man in charge of this building. This here is a new nurse in training. I brought her with me as part of her training. Today she'll be examining my work with you." said Dr. Whale.

"Who exactly are you, Miss?" the nurse asked Elinor.

"I am, pardon me, _was_ , the queen of Dunbroch."

"Dun-what?" the nurse asked Elinor.

"It's pronounced 'Dunbroch', and, as I stated, I was its queen. Now my daughter here succeeds me although I sometimes step in for her on days where she cannot perform her duties." Elinor explained.

"It's true. I once had to leave Dunbroch on official business and my mother ruled our home in my place until I returned." said Merida.

"She's from the fairy tale universe. Neither queen is from around here." Emma explained to the dumbfounded nurse.

"Oh right. I forgot that most people here are from elsewhere." said the nurse.

"Just like me, sorta." said Dr. Whale.

"You're not from this realm, either?" Merida asked Whale.

"No. Where I come from, I was called Victor Frankenstein, the most famous scientist of my homeworld. When I came here, Whale became my Storybrooke identity. All of the fairy tale residents in this town were called something else in the other world before living in Storybrooke and have different names. Take Emma Swan's parents for example. Back in the fairy tale world, they were called Prince Charming and Snow White, but here they're called David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. And another thing about my world is that it's not actually the same realm as everyone else's, but a different one rather than a fairy tale originated universe. There are other universes besides this and yours and my world was void of color whatsoever, which is how it earned the name 'Land Without Color'. It's like a old black and white movie." he said.

"What's a movie?" Merida asked.

"You'll find out later." Emma said to her.

"So, before we begin, I need to do a quick analysis on you, ma'am." said Dr. Whale.

"What's an analysis?" Merida asked, barely pronouncing it correctly.

"It's an inspection of someone or something. I'm just going to perform a quick check up on your mother to see how her physical health is."

He got out a stethoscope and handed it to his trainee nurse. He'd do it himself, but he had to allow the new nurse to give it a try.

"This device Dr. Whale gave me is called a stethoscope and it's used for listening to a person's heart and lungs. I'm going to place this circular spot on your chest and back to hear for any abnormalities in you." she said.

Elinor turned to Emma and asked, "Is that how it works?" She thought it was an offensive gesture.

"Yeah. It's not painful." Emma assured.

The trainee warmed the tip with her breath and carefully placed it against the queen's chest.

Merida watched the examination in silence.

"Inhale deeply and hold." said the nurse.

Elinor inhaled and held in her breath. But by doing that, she coughed. Breathing was hard for her.

"That's what she has. She has difficulty breathing right. It's never happened to anyone in my family or in Dunbroch before and it concerns me greatly." said Merida.

"Now exhale."

Elinor did with difficulty.

Then the nurse placed the scope on Elinor's back and told her to repeat her breathing like before and she did. Elinor sounded terrible, like she had a cold or something.

The nurse removed her scope as the respiratory part of the checkup ended.

Next came the blood pressure exam.

"What's that thing for?" Elinor asked nervously of the pump and arm strap.

"It's for checking a person's blood pressure. The strap is placed around your arm and it constricts for a brief moment when the pump is squeezed." Emma answered.

"Blood pressure?" Merida asked and Emma explained what blood pressure was and what happens if it was bad.

Dr. Whale wrapped the strap on Elinor's arm while his nurse student operated the hand pump and it started to squeeze Elinor's arm much to her worry.

"I know it hurts at first, but it'll end soon. Just hold on." Emma said to calm her down.

Soon, the test ended.

"Was it supposed to squeeze her like that?" Merida asked and checked on Elinor's arm for injuries.

"Yes. That's how it detects your blood pressure." Emma answered.

Eventually, the checkup ended.

"Okay Elinor, your blood pressure is well. No need for alarm. Now if you'll follow me, we'll start finding the source of your illness. At least we know it involves your lungs." said Dr. Whale.

The women followed the two doctors out of the room and into a different one.

The deeper Elinor and Merida ventured into the hospital, the more their curiosity grew. All the medical technology was alien to them.

"Such odd contraptions you people use in this world of yours." Elinor said.

Soon, they were led into another room where the two medical employees used a large machine to perform a body full scan on the former Dunbroch queen. Dr. Whale had to explain to Merida and Elinor what the machine was for and Elinor complied.

* * *

Back at Emma and Henry's home, they continued watching the Star Wars movie. So far, the Arendelle visitors enjoyed the film, although the tech seen throughout were baffling for them and Henry had to pause a few times and explain what he knew about it. He didn't mind and he actually loved teaching the royals and snowman about modern things. They learned about the Jedi Knights and the Sith Lords and their feud with each other, the force, the planet worlds they saw in the movie, the creatures in it such as the Gungans, Hutts, cyborgs, battledroids, ships, and such.

Anna thought the Jar-Jar character was goofy, funny, clumsy and always getting into peril and the character reminded her of Olaf since he was sometimes the same way back home. They were fascinated by the weapons and especially the lightsabers, which Anna could relate to because of their similarity to sword fighting which she excelled at. Henry already explained to them what lightsabers were and what they were capable of doing.

During the podracing scene, Henry's phone rang and he paused the movie again and answered his phone. It was Emma.

"Hi mom. I'm watching a movie with our guests. 'Star Wars Phantom Menace'. They seem to be enjoying it. You're where? What happened? She's back? Oh, she brought her mother with her? Well, I hope she gets better soon. Love ya. Ok bye."

Henry hung up.

"Was that your mother, by which I mean Emma?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah."

"What did she say?" Elsa asked.

"She said she drove to the hospital with two people who are also from your realm like you guys."

"Really? Who's with her?" Anna asked.

"A woman named Merida and her mother, Elinor. Both are also royalty like you two and were here once. Well, Merida was. Her mother is new here." Henry said.

"Who are they?" asked Kristoff.

"They rule a kingdom called Dunbroch. Merida's parents ruled it until her father wound up K.I.A. in a battle."

"K.I.A.?" Elsa asked.

"It means 'Killed In Action', military slang we use today. From what Merida told us last time she was here, her dad, King Fergus, died in a war at the hands of another king named Arthur who, by the way, is very famous in this world, but he's now forever infamous in, and banished from, Storybrooke because of what he did to both Merida and our town. A year after you three returned to your homeland, he was brought here and he tried to conquer Storybrooke and reshape it into his 'new Camelot' when he was unable to return to his original home. He failed at the first part and kinda succeeded in the second part thanks to us and he can never return, not that he can for that matter. He's probably dethroned for his deeds and if so, I hope someone better than him is ruling it up in Camelot." Henry said and Elsa gasped in horror at the story. This Arthur reminded her of Hans Westergard who committed a similar act twice in Arendelle. Why was it that, except her and Anna, people of royalty try to take over another territory by force? And she thought she was the only monarch with a nemesis from another royal family and kingdom.

"After the death of her father, Merida was next in line for her kingdom's throne, but there were some who disagreed with that because she was a woman and they only wanted a man taking Fergus' place instead of her daughter or wife and they even went as far as kidnapping her three brothers with the intention of executing them. Eventually, Merida saved her brothers from their captors and proved that she was worthy to rule and was later accepted and crowned as queen of Dunbroch."

"I can't believe that poor girl was rejected of being queen of her home simply because of her gender. That is just plain despicable!" Elsa said in anger over the thought. "I'm a woman and I turned out just fine back in Arendelle. I mean, sure I was feared because of my magic for a little while, but at least nobody rejected me for my gender and nobody has a problem with me or my magic nowadays except Hans and that duke from Weselton."

Snowflakes appeared around Elsa as a result of her angry outburst.

"Well, last time Merida was here, she said everyone was fine with her ruling over them. She was transported to this town sometime after she became queen, though against her will because my mother wasn't herself. Like you Elsa, she's doing terrific." Henry said.

Elsa calmed down and erased her flakes with a wave of her hand. "Sorry about that." she said.

"It's fine. Nobody can blame you for being angry at what Merida went through." said Henry.

"We never got the chance to meet this Merida in our world." said Anna.

"Well, perhaps you finally can now that she's here too. Anyway, my mom said Merida brought her mother here because of some kind of disease that's affecting her and is in need of treatment here because nobody back in Dunbroch can treat her. My mom's with them to keep them company until she can return home and hopefully she brings them with her."

"Oh, my word! I hope Merida's mother is doing ok." Elsa said.

"I hope so too." said Henry.

"What kind of illness does this Elinor person have?" Anna asked.

"Nobody knows, but they will soon and hopefully, she recovers from it." said Henry.

With everything explained, Henry played the movie again and they were back to watching.

The podrace scene was interesting for them. Anna said they reminded her of horse riding since the pod vehicles do kinda resemble riding horses to her and they were faster. She shrieked every time a racer in the scene crashed or was close to crashing.

Then she and Elsa grew sad at the scene where Anakin Skywalker had to leave his mother and his homeworld of Tatooine for the first time in forever after he won that race and his freedom was the prize. It reminded them of when their parents left Arendelle and were never seen again. They were also surprised at the fight scene between Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul after that. Now they knew what a Sith lord was capable of doing and the royal sisters thought Darth Maul was scary looking. Anna said scary twice and Elsa pointed it out.

On the scene where Anakin was rejected for Jedi training, Anna got angry.

"How could those jerks turn him down? You're never too old to learn a new trick! He can do it! I bet I could become a Jedi if that were me!" Anna said.

"Calm down, Anna. It's not real, remember? It's just a story." Kristoff said.

"Right, silly me. Sorry about that." she said and went back to watching.

Then came the last lightsaber duel scene between Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi against Darth Maul again with this being Kenobi's first encounter with Maul.

"Two on one? Pfft! Those Jedi guys will wipe the floor with that creepy horn-headed man easily." Anna said with confidence until the part where the Darth Maul character withdrew and activated his saberstaff to challenge the two Jedi knights made her change her mind.

"Or . . . maybe not." she said and the fight began.

When another fight took place in space, they were surprised at Anakin's antics as the character got himself into a mess with everything.

Next came the part in the lightsaber fight where Darth Maul fought Qui-Gon on his own and somewhere in the middle of the fight, he impaled Qui-Gon in the chest with his lightsaber and Obi-Wan was forced to watch from a part of the arena he was trapped in, screaming at the horrible sight before him and unable to do anything about it.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna cried out after seeing that.

"How could that person do that to him?!" Elsa asked in horror.

"That's how I reacted when I first saw this movie." said Henry.

"Can that other Jedi person beat him?" Kristoff asked, referring to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You'll see." said Henry.

After a few other scenes passed, the scene came where Obi-Wan and Darth Maul went at it.

"Yeah, get him Obi-Wan! Make him pay for killing your master!" Anna cheered.

Henry smiled at the princess's reaction to the fight.

The battle was fast as lightning. Swings and misses, then Kenobi slicing Maul's saberstaff in half, giving the Jedi padawan a slight advantage in the battle.

When Obi-Wan was hanging on a ledge after being shoved off by Maul via the force, the guests thought he was done for.

Like Anna, Elsa shrieked lightly every time Maul swung his working saber blade at the ledge to force Kenobi to let go and fall to his death at the chasm below.

They cheered when Kenobi rose back up to the ledge and bisected Darth Maul in half, much to the disgust of Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf and Anna.

"Ouch!" said Anna.

"As gruesome as that was, I can't help but feel he deserved it." Kristoff said.

"That must've hurt really badly!" Olaf said.

When the Qui-Gon character said his final words to Obi-Wan and expired from his wounds, that made Elsa and Anna shed tears.

"How sad. He didn't make it." Elsa said.

When the final scene played, Kristoff thought it was a marriage ceremony until Henry pointed out that it was to celebrate the new alliance between the Gungans and the Naboo citizens, reminding them that the Gungans formerly disliked Naboo.

The movie ended.

"Wow, what a great movie." Elsa said.

"Their technology was even more weirder than yours." Kristoff said.

"I believe you said that was one of five of these Star Wars movie things of yours?" Anna said to Henry.

"Yeah, but let's take a break first before we move on to the next film." said Henry. He went to the kitchen to get a snack and what he got was string cheese.

"Hey, what's that?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh this? It's called string cheese. It's a snack."

"Hey, I remember those." said Elsa.

"You ate those string cheese things, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Sure. They're delicious." said Elsa.

"You guys want some? I got more here.

"Ok!" said Anna.

"Fine by me." said Kristoff.

"I'm a snowman, so I don't really eat anything." Olaf said.

"I'd like that." said Elsa.

Henry got more string cheese and handed them to his guests and they ate them.

"Tasty I must say!" Anna exclaimed.

"Just like how I remember it." said Elsa.

"We don't have these back home." said Kristoff.

Henry considered calling Emma, but decided against it because he felt he might be interrupting something important involving Elinor's visit to the hospital if he did. He put the phone away and gathered the guests to prepare for "Attack Of The Clones".

* * *

At the hospital, Elinor's diagnosis was complete.

"Well, do you have Elinor's test results?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I do." he said and looked up the results in his computer.

"What is that thing he's lookin' at, Emma?" Merida asked Emma.

"It's a computer. It's something we use to look up information and such. Do you have a library back in Dunbroch?" Emma answered and asked.

"Yes we do." said Merida.

"Computers are similar to libraries. All the information you want or need in a flat-screen device instead of a book. I'll show you more later on if you want." Emma said as Dr. Whale approached them.

"So, what does she have?" Emma asked. She, Elinor and Merida prepared to hear the next words out of Victor's mouth.

"All of Elinor's organs are healthy except for her lungs. From what the test results say and from her painful coughing, it appears that Elinor here is infected with . . ."

All three women excluding the trainee nurse stared at the doctor with suspense.

"Bronchitis."

Emma's eyes widened while Merida and Elinor looked on with confusion, not knowing what bronchitis was.

"What is that?" Elinor asked Whale and he told her what it was.

At least her illness was now revealed and that it was not fatal providing that it's treated on time.

"Do you smoke or know anyone who smokes around you? It's one of the causes of your condition."

Elinor and Merida thought and remembered that a week before arriving in Storybrooke, they celebrated a Dunbroch-themed holiday and some of the guests who attended were smokers. But the way people in the fairy tale world smoked was different from today's standards.

Elinor also remembered that she once ate nightshade berries and drank worm-infested water when she was mutated into a bear after eating a cursed cake Merida gave her years ago although the then-princess was unaware of the magic cake's true nature at the time. Perhaps those things finally caught up to her?

Elinor and Merida admitted this to Dr. Whale and Emma figured that the smokers who attended that event in Dunbroch may have been unwittingly responsible for Elinor's negative respiratory health. That or something else. Tobacco smoke was not the only way to infect one's lungs and it could have been something else that harmed Merida's mother that way. She ruled out the possibility of what Elinor said being the cause of her infection as she remembered Merida telling her that the bear incident happened 10 years before Emma and Merida first met each other, making it impossible for those things to get her a decade later as they would have been flushed out of her system. Merida was a teenager at that time and was now somewhere in her mid to late 20's.

"We'll have to prescribe an inhaler to you, ma'am. I mean, Your Highness or Majesty, whatever you prefer." said Whale.

"What's an inhaler?" Elinor asked.

"It's a device used to treat people with breathing problems. Suffers of bronchitis are well known for using inhalers to treat their respiratory systems. The same goes for asthma victims." said Emma.

"Asthma?" Merida asked.

"It's similar to bronchitis, but unlike bronchitis, asthma is in an incurable condition and it stays with you until the day you die. You're lucky you only have the former and not the latter." said Emma.

"Will it hurt like that blood pressure thing you did?" Elinor asked, rubbing her arm where that test happened.

"Not at all. We'll set you up." said Dr. Whale and he led Emma and her guests out of the room and wrote the paperwork that would allow Elinor to receive her medical item. Emma however was going to have to retrieve Elinor's inhaler for her since Elinor couldn't afford it. Luckily for Emma, she was able to. Despite it going against his oath, Dr. Whale had to sign Elinor's prescription papers in Emma's name since Elinor was not a registered citizen of Storybrooke and neither was Merida. They were just visitors, just like Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf and signing it in Elinor's name would make the papers useless.

After Elinor was discharged from the hospital, Emma drove them and herself to the town's drugstore to pick up Elinor's prescription and then she drove back to her home. With nowhere for Elinor and Merida to stay in Storybrooke, Emma invited them to stay with her in her house and they accepted.

* * *

 **Now all of you know what's eating Elinor and luckily she can be treated in the modern world. Elinor's illness is based on what I once had when I was 6 or 7 years old. I read that one of the causes of bronchitis is from tobacco smoke inhalation. I remember that one of my uncles, who was an irresponsible idiot back then, was a smoker of cigars and I believed for years that being around him whenever he smoked may have been the cause of my own lung problem then. He's lucky it didn't kill me otherwise my mother would have freaked out and sued his ass for negligence or something. Well, whatever caused it, I've been cured of it long ago and I've been healthy and avoiding smoking and secondhand smoke ever since. My apologies in case I got the bronchitis science and/or character backgrounds wrong.**

 **Emma's returning to her home with the Dunbroch royals and, like you, even I can't wait for them to meet the Arendelle royals. How will Elsa and Merida's first meeting be when they see each other? This is gonna be good! While we can't see them meet in the show, we can here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, Frozen and Brave will finally meet and you'll get to see how they'll kick it off! Also, someone else will be showing up? Who's it gonna be?**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The sun was already setting and night would appear soon.

Emma stopped when she reached her house and turned off the car. Throughout the ride, Merida, under orders from Emma, kept trying to keep her mother calm so that she doesn't have a panic attack now that they knew more about her condition.

"You live here, Emma?" Merida asked when she saw the house.

"Yes. Despite my . . . dark history here, my son and I still chose to live here. It's just a house, after all." said Emma.

"What kind of a castle is this?" Elinor asked, thinking it was a castle of uncommon design.

"Oh, it's not a castle. Nobody lives or works in castles in this realm." Emma said. _Except Medieval Times restaurants._ She thought to herself.

Emma and her two additional guests stepped out of the car and walked toward the house.

"How you holding up, Elinor?" Emma asked.

"I'm doing fine, nothing serious yet." Elinor said. She held the bag containing her new inhaler product. Emma would show her how to use it when they got inside the house.

Emma stopped in front of the door and turned around to face the Dunbroch royals.

"Before we go in, I must let you know that I'm housing, besides my son, additional guests who also hail from the same world, and are royalty, like you two." Emma said.

"You have others like us with you, lassie?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, like you, they've been to this town before and I helped them out with a couple of situations before returning them back to their home in the other realm. And due to your rough encounters with magical beings Merida," Emma gloomed inside from saying that after remembering the things she did to Merida when she was evil. She was grateful that Merida was able to let it go. "you must know that one of my guests harbors ice magic. She can create and control ice and snow at will and one of her friends is a living, talking snowman, but neither one is dangerous. My guests are really good friends of mine and they just arrived here on vacation from their world."

"What's a vacation?" Merida asked.

"It's where a busy person takes a few days or weeks off from working to enjoy themselves by doing whatever they please."

"Sounds likable. Well, despite my history with magic folks, if this ice person's friendly to you, then I see no reason to be hostile toward this guest of yours." said Merida.

"Good to hear." Emma said.

She reached into her jacket for her keys and used them to open the door and she and her guests entered.

"Hi mom!" Henry said and ran to hug Emma.

"Hello Henry. Sorry I took too long, I have company." she said.

Henry looked behind her and saw Merida and Elinor standing behind her.

"Hi Merida!" he said to her.

"Hello there, laddie! It's good to see you again!" Merida said excitedly and the two shook hands.

Henry then looked at Elinor in confusion.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This here is my mother." said Merida.

"I am Elinor, young lad. A pleasure to meet you." said Elinor.

"I'm Henry. The woman who brought you here is my mother." Henry said.

"Where's Elsa and the others?" Emma asked Henry.

"I'll get them." said Henry and he rushed to fetch for the other royal family.

"Who's Elsa?" Merida asked.

"She's the ice magician I told you about a minute ago. You're about to meet her." said Emma.

Soon, Henry returned with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. The snowman hid behind a desk to observe. He wanted to wait to make a surprise entrance to impress the new guests.

Emma proceeded to introduce the two groups.

"Elsa, Kristoff, Anna. These two women are Merida and Elinor of Dunbroch. Merida, Elinor, these are Elsa, Anna and Kristoff of Arendelle."

Merida and Elsa approached each other, their eyes deadlocked.

"Hello Merida. Pleased to meet you." said Elsa.

"Greetings Elsa. Same here." said Merida and the two shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Anna, Elsa's sister!" said Anna and she and Merida shook hands.

"I'm Kristoff." They shook hands.

"Emma here says you can make magical ice out of your own two hands, is that right?" Merida asked Elsa.

"Yes, I can do that. Want to see?" Elsa asked.

"Go ahead, lassie." said Merida.

Elsa concentrated and created a single, snowflake in the palm of her right hand.

"That's amazing there! I've never met an ice magician before." Merida said.

"Well, you just did right now." said Elsa.

The entire group approached the sofas and sat down to get to know each other.

Emma couldn't believe it. Here she was, standing in the same room with two queens from two different kingdoms chatting away about themselves.

"You come from where again, Elsa?" Merida asked.

"Arendelle. I rule it as its queen. You've ever been there before?" Elsa asked.

"No, I've never even heard of it, let alone a ruler who can cook up a few snowflakes out of nothing." Merida said. "What about Dunbroch? You ever set foot there before?"

"Not exactly. We've never heard of it either." said Anna.

"Well, now you have and you're talkin' to its queen." Merida said, repeating Elsa's words.

While the two queens chatted away, Elinor approached Emma.

"Emma, when am I supposed to use this . . . thing?" she asked and held up her bag to Emma.

"Oh, right. Here, I'll show you." Emma said and got out the inhaler.

"Hey, what's that you got?" Elsa asked when she saw Emma holding the inhaler.

Emma told her what it was and its purpose.

"So, you have something wrong with your lungs?" Elsa asked Elinor.

"It appears so, dear. Good thing my daughter brought me to this realm otherwise I'd never receive the care I need."

"A funny-looking world this is. Hasn't changed a bit." Merida said, her hands on her hips.

"Right? Wait, you've been here before?" Anna asked.

"Yes." said Merida. "My last visit was unpleasant at first, but now I'm starting to like it here."

Emma showed Elinor how to use the inhaler. According to Dr. Whale's instructions, the inhaler was to be used three times a day with or without food. One dose in the morning, one at mid-day and the final dose at night.

"You just put the tip here in your mouth with your lips fully wrapped around it, press the canister button and inhale the spray that comes out of it. It tastes bad at first, but it'll aid your lungs and whatever you do, when you use it, don't resist the spray, let it enter your lungs."

As a demonstration, Emma used the inhaler on herself in case her instructions confused the Dunbroch native.

"See? Like that." she said, wiping the tip with a cloth so Elinor can use it.

Elinor did what Emma did. She wanted to gag from the foul taste when she released a small burst of the medicine, but Emma told her to breathe it in no matter what and she did.

My, what a horrible flavor this thing has!" Elinor said.

"I know it tastes like crap, but it'll work." Emma said.

Elinor took a moment to gather herself from the effect until she was calm again.

"So, now that we're here, how do things work around this here home of yours?" Merida asked.

"Well, we were watching some movies until you came back with my mother." said Henry.

""We were watching something called 'Star Wars' and it's really good." said Olaf who emerged from his spot.

"Good god, what is that?" Merida asked when she saw Olaf. She had her bow and arrows with her and was about to grip them out of habit until Emma stopped her before she could do anything hostile.

"Oh, this is Olaf, a snowman companion I built when I was a child and brought to life with my magic." Elsa said.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" said Olaf.

"Hello . . . Olaf." said Merida, relaxing herself. She forgot what Emma told her and her mother about these people harvesting a living snowman.

"What an odd creature. I've never seen anything like him before." Elinor whispered to her daughter.

"Neither have I. And we thought magic from our homeland was weird." Merida replied.

Emma's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since the diner and forgot to bring something to go.

"Getting hungry, mom?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I should've brought something back with me." Emma said.

"Well, we could order something for delivery." Henry suggested.

"Good idea." said Emma and she was thinking on what to order as she walked to her house phone.

But before she could dial a number, a vehicle pulled up at the front next to Emma's bug.

Henry looked and his eyes widened in joy.

"It's grandma and grandpa! They're here, they brought Neal and . . ." He squinted for a better view and saw them carrying five large square boxes in their hands. "they brought pizza, too!"

"Excellent!" said Emma and put the phone back.

"What's pizza?" Merida asked.

"You'll see." said Emma.

The door opened and in stepped Emma's parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad." said Emma.

"Hi Emma. Hey Henry!" said Mary Margaret. She held Neal while David held the pizza boxes.

"Here, lemme help you with those." Emma offered.

"Thanks." said her father as he handed the boxes to Emma and she took them to the kitchen.

They noticed Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and were shocked to see Merida standing right next to them along with Elinor whom they didn't recognize as they've never met her before. Emma was right about them being back in Storybrooke.

"Merida, hi!" said Mary Margaret. She approached Merida and hugged her with one arm. "I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Me too! I remember you, lassie!" Merida said.

"Who's that?" Mary Margaret asked after seeing Elinor.

"This is Elinor, Merida's mother." Henry said.

"Oh, hello Elinor. Welcome to Storybrooke!" Mary Margaret said.

"Uh, greetings. What is your name?" Elinor asked.

"I'm Mary Margaret, but in the other realm, I was Snow White."

"Oh yes, I recall a medical doctor tellin' me about you and your husband. So you're the parents of Miss Swan, I reckon?" Elinor asked.

"Correct. Wait, what was that doctor's name?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I believe it was . . . um . . . he was named after a large, sea animal." Elinor said, trying to remember Dr. Whale's name. Mary Margaret figured out who she was talking about and said, "Oh, you mean Dr. Whale." Mary Margaret guessed.

"Yes, that's the one." said Elinor.

"Emma told me that you're infected with an illness you can't get rid of back home?" David asked.

"Who are you?" Elinor asked David.

"I'm David, Emma's father and Mary Margaret's husband."

"Oh. As to your question, yes. That Dr. Whale person told me I have something called 'bron-chitis' and gave me this here breathing device that is supposed to help me. It carries a terrible flavor, I must admit." Elinor said and held her inhaler for Emma's parents to see.

"That's what you have? It can be cured as long as you take that inhaler of yours on time every day. To be honest, when Emma informed me of your problem, I thought you had something serious like cancer." said Mary Margaret, scared inside of the thought.

"Cancer?" Elinor said puzzled by the term.

"It's a really serious disease that affects and kills some people in this world. But since you don't have it, there's no need for you to worry about it." said Mary Margaret.

Elinor shrugged and saw Neal.

"Is this your child?" Elinor asked.

"Why, yes he is. His name is Neal. I had him a couple of years ago and he's Emma's brother and Henry's uncle." she said.

"Interesting. Hello there, wee one!" Elinor said in a playful manner and looked at Neal.

Neal cooed and babbled nonsensingly and Elinor smiled at the child's antics. Elinor remembered that Merida used to act like that when she was an infant. Her first word was "bow".

"Come on, we're about to serve dinner!" Henry said to everyone and they rushed to the kitchen.

Merida was confused about the pizzas as were her mother, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"That's pizza?" Anna asked.

"Yep. It's really delicious and it's the most popular food product in this realm. You want some?" Emma said.

"Alright, I'll try it." Anna said.

"Me too!" said Merida.

David, Henry and Emma handed out plates for everyone and helped themselves to their own slices.

Emma had to help the royal families in getting slices of their own. Elsa helped herself as she was already familiar with it.

"How do you eat this stuff?" Merida asked, not knowing how to eat pizza.

"Like this." said Henry and he picked up his slice and took a bite.

Merida, Anna, Kristoff, and Elinor copied Henry and took bites of their own pizza slices.

"Mmm! This is amazing!" Anna said joyfully.

"What a product you have here!" Merida said.

"Can't argue with that." said Kristoff.

"Me neither." said Elinor.

"Just the way I remember it!" Elsa said.

"Told you it was delicious." said Emma.

After a while, everybody gathered in the living room.

"Well, since you're our other guests, you just pop a squat and relax." Henry said to Elinor and Merida. His words confused the Dunbroch and Arendelle visitors and Henry forgot they have no slang terms back in their homeworlds.

"It means to sit down and rest." he said.

They got the hint and sat on the sofa and chairs.

"Can we watch another 'Star Wars' movie?" Elsa asked.

"Ok. What were you showing them, Henry?" Emma asked.

"We watched 'The Phantom Menace' and we were just about to watch 'Attack of the Clones'. I'm showing them the story one by one and in order to educate them about the franchise. I got the idea after seeing a tv ad for that 'Force Awakens' movie." said Henry.

"I loved that movie! Can't believe it took them three decades to make it." Emma said.

"I know, right?" said Henry.

Elinor and Merida looked at each other in confusion, not having one clue as to what they were hearing.

Elsa noticed and said to them, "We're just as stumped about this world's culture as you are."

"You asked me earlier what a movie was and now you're going to find out." Emma said to Merida.

"What are all these strange things?" Elinor asked when she saw the gadgets inside the living room.

"It's called a living room where we come to relax and watch tv or read or something else." Emma said.

"'T . . .v?" Merida asked and Emma pointed to her plasma screen television.

"It stands for 'television'. It projects moving pictures." Mary Margaret said, using easy to understand terms to describe television.

After explanations were given, Henry went to get a can of lemonade, popped in the 'Attack of the Clones' movie and everyone sat back and watched the television screen present the feature.

The television reminded Merida and Elinor of the witch's cauldron from the time they tried to find that witch to morph Elinor back into a human only to hear a recorded message from her stating why she was missing.

"What is this we're seein'?" asked Merida.

"It's a film called 'Star Wars'. It's a really popular movie franchise and . . . well, just watch and see." Emma said and decided to let the movie do the explaining.

Unlike with the other movie, Henry did not pause for anything other than a trip to the restroom from his lemonade he had earlier somewhere during the movie. They say that drinks like that can go through a person so fast.

* * *

Nightfall.

The streets of Storybrooke were empty. Everybody had returned to their homes and were doing whatever they wanted in the privacy of their own homes. The only exception was the hospital and by now, Dr. Whale was off duty and someone else filled his shoes for the night.

Unbeknownst to all, another portal was opening, this time in the forest, and out came a mysterious humanoid being.

The being landed hard on the soft ground of a grassy field and the portal behind the person closed up, leaving the visitor stranded and alone in Storybrooke.

The moonlight shone down upon Storybrooke and the newcomer who laid unconscious in the middle of the forest.

Tomorrow was going to be a long and confusing day for all.

* * *

 **The Arendelle family have just met the Dunbroch family and it looks like they're going to be enjoying their stay in Storybrooke together! They've been introduced to modern things like pizza, movies, medical supplies, vehicles and now, their time in town is going to be even more surprising with the arrival of the newcomer who just crash landed into Storybrooke. Veteran readers already know who this character is and, as with the original version, the character's abilities and appearance are the same, but a few things about my OC are to be different later on. How will this person react to modern things and what is the stranger doing here?**

 **Will Emma and company find the stranger and help out? Will Elinor make a hasty recovery before returning to Dunbroch with Merida? Will Hook make a return after the Dark One incident?**

 **PS: I realize I made an error on the Star Wars movies in the other chapter. I know there are seven Star Wars movies (I'm not sure if the Clone Wars movie from 2008 counts anymore or if it ever did at all because I hear that the franchise's Expanded Universe stories are now considered non-canon because of the new Force Awakens movie.), I'm writing on a new computer and my old one retired and I'm barely getting used to my new computer's keyboard in which the keys are built differently from what I wrote on before and my fingers tend to slip once in a while whenever I type. Plus, I was thinking about the POTC movies after learning about a fifth installment coming soon and I must have typed that in by mistake when I wrote how many Star Wars films there were. Anyway, my bad for the error.**

 ***waves hand at you like a Jedi* You didn't read any mistakes in my story . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took long to write this chapter. I wanted to add some new material here to make the story more interesting.**

* * *

Before watching "Attack of the Clones", Henry requested that all questions about the movie be on hold until the end. He felt he might have spoiled the experience from the previous film and didn't wish to repeat it, although the others said they didn't mind, but agreed to his deal nonetheless.

Merida asked what the other movie Henry mentioned was and he answered. He vowed to show it to her and Elinor another time and they held him to that.

With that, the film began.

"What a strange, yet accumulating way to tell stories in this realm." said Elinor while watching the movie. She and Merida were quite pleased and confused over what they saw.

When the movie ended, it was now time for questions.

"What kind of magic did that man with the blue sword do to the other man who tried to sell him something?" Merida asked, referring to the "death sticks" scene.

"It's called a Jedi mind trick and although it looks like magic, it's not. Jedi warriors can control others just by waving their hand around like that with some help from the Force. The guy he performed his mind trick on tried to sell him death sticks, a powerful and sometimes fatal drug in the movie." said Henry.

"What is this 'Force' thing you speak of?" Elsa asked.

"In the Star Wars franchise, the Force is this binding, spiritual, metaphysical and ubiquitous energy thing that grants psychic-style abilities to Jedi and Sith warriors and lets them perform supernatural-looking feats such as levitation, moving objects and people with your mind, choking someone without actually touching them, sensing something coming to either them or someone else with similar abilities and, as I said a few seconds ago, altering a person's mind to get them to do whatever the Force user wants. Those who can wield Force powers are called 'Force-sensitives', which not only applies to Jedi and Sith people, but also to those who may or may not have any involvement with their orders. Sorry for the techno-babble, but it's how I know about the Force in the films and other media. I'm such a nerd at this sort of thing." Henry said.

"These Jedi people can control others? I thought they were supposed to be pure and good. Mind control sounds sinister if you ask me." said Merida.

"Yeah, but they only do that when they have to for good reasons. Obi Wan used his power on that death sticks dealer to get him to rethink his life and quit his drug business lifestyle and by doing that, he possibly saved him from whatever dangerous consequences he might've endured later on if he kept it up. Sith warriors however, well, due to them being the bad guys in the franchise, it's obvious that they'll pretty much do whatever they want with their mind-controlled victims." Henry said.

"What's with those colored swords we saw in your movie?" Merida asked.

"They're called lightsabers. They're like swords, but unlike real swords, they can chop through just about anything except other lightsaber blades or lasers and they don't work while underwater." Henry said.

"What about that marriage scene at the end? Can a Jedi person do that?" said Kristoff.

"No. Love is forbidden in the Jedi order. Once someone joins the Jedi and has fully passed all tests to become one, he or she can't have feelings for anyone. They are only meant to serve the Jedi order for the rest of their lives and those kind of feelings are said to be distracting. It's like one of those religions where there's no turning back once you seal the deal. Think of it as a vow of celibacy for them. The Anakin character is becoming a rogue Jedi and is willing to break the Jedi code for Padme as you've just seen. He doesn't follow the code to the fullest unlike his master which was evidenced from the scene where he killed those desert villagers. He's had a thing for Padme since the first movie and by marrying her, he had just violated one of the rules, the other being the massacre he did out of vengeance and vengeance is not the Jedi way. That's one of the steps to the dark side of the Force as Jedi don't seek revenge. That's something a Sith lord would do." Henry said.

"What are Jedi knights and Sith lords exactly?" Kristoff asked.

Henry told what he knew about the two factions and their purpose in the franchise.

"So the two sides, these Jedi and Sith people, are at war with each other?" Merida asked.

"Kinda, yeah. The old 'Good vs Evil' routine. They're kinda like rival street gangs except one of them is fighting to maintain peace and justice throughout the galaxy." said Henry.

"What's a street gang?" Kristoff asked.

"You really don't want to know except that they're bad. Luckily, they're aren't any here and never will be." said Emma.

After all questions were answered, they had enough time for one more movie and that next movie was "Revenge of the Sith", the third and final installment in the prequel trilogy.

Like the Arendelle visitors, the Dunbroch royals expressed feelings of joy, fear, sadness, anger and disgust at the movie's events.

There was another fight scene with the Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus character and this time, it ended in the Jedi's favor. They saw the Count Dooku character die via behending for what happened in the last movie.

They were happy when it showed that the Anakin character was going to be a father as his wife was pregnant by him. Twins, but they would not know that yet. As Henry put it, it was forbidden within the Jedi lifestyle.

They freaked out at the fight scene between Obi Wan and Grievous. The character had four arms, each holding a lightsaber previously owned by four unidentified Jedi knights whom the villainous being slayed in his adventures.

"He'sgonnadiehe'sgonnadiehe'sgonnadie!" Anna said rapidly as the fight began, thinking that a person with four limbs would automatically emerge victorious at anything with ease.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the fight ended in a draw.

"And you thought he was going to be killed by that four-armed guy." Kristoff teased his wife.

"Hey, that Jedi man had only two arms to fight with while that other guy had four arms! FOUR . . . ARMS!" Anna said to Kristoff, expressing four fingers from her hand to further express her point.

Eventually during the movie, the guests were becoming shocked and horrified at Anakin's conversion to villainy after they saw him help murder a fellow Jedi at the hands of the film's true antagonist, Darth Sidious, and switched allegiances with him.

"What is he doing!?" Elsa asked when the scene played.

"Quitting the Jedi order since he just turned his back on them." said Emma.

Then came the infamous "Order 66" scene where every Jedi knight throughout the movie was betrayed and killed by their own clone troopers save for Obi Wan, Yoda and someone else. Yoda killing a trooper who was about to kill him first, Obi Wan leaped over a cliff and into a pond as he was shot at and the third person flew away when several clone troopers scared that person into leaving by threatening to shoot if the order was refused.

Later, they became even more horrified at the scene where Anakin, now going by the name "Darth Vader", massacred Younglings, child recruits to the Jedi order.

Anna, Elinor, Elsa, Kristoff and Merida felt like throwing up from watching that gut-wrenching scene, but were reminded that it was not real.

The royals choked up at the part where Anakin, now completely insane with anger and the belief that he was the galaxy's new ruler, Force-choked his own pregnant wife before the main and final fight between him and Obi Wan began. The fight was as fast as lightning. Many environmental accidents happened during the fight, but the two kept swinging their lightsabers at each other, determined to win despite the chaos around them.

The scene where Obi Wan amputated three of his former padawan's limbs, followed by the latter getting badly immolated, made the guests shriek really loud.

Elsa and Elinor gasped with wide eyes and their hands to her mouths, Anna clutched onto Kristoff, Merida stared in shock and Olaf's head slid off his body.

"Holy bow and arrows, that has to be the most brutal thing I've ever seen!" said Merida.

"Well, Obi Wan tried to reason with Anakin and get him to stop, but Anakin ignored him. He played the game and he paid the price for it." said Henry.

Then came the part where Padme died after giving birth to her children who would become the heroes of the original trilogy films while Anakin was reconstructed like a robot and donned the legendary, infamous black suit, helmet and cape that Star Wars fans in the modern world know all too well.

The movie was over and it was already nightfall.

"Wow . . . those were the most intelligent stories I've ever seen." said Kristoff, amazed at how the movies were well created.

"So all that stuff he did to save his wife from dying was for nothing?" Elsa asked about the movie's ending.

"Afraid so. He was so desperate to prevent those death visions of his from coming true and he failed big time. Now he's the very thing he was destined to destroy." said Henry.

"So did he kill her with that Force technique of his like the creepy man with the ugly face said?" asked Kristoff.

"No, after seeing what Anakin had become, it was her loss of her will to live that ended her. She was perfectly healthy as the medical droid said. Darth Sidious just told him that to keep him at his side, making him believe he lost everything. His children, Luke and Leia, will grow up not knowing their mother, but will one day meet their wicked father."

"Who made these movies of yours?" Kristoff asked.

"A guy named George Lucas. He's the genius behind the franchise." said Henry.

"Is he a wizard or something?" asked Olaf.

Henry grinned and explained what he knew about the world famous movie director.

Since it was nightfall, it was time for bed. The original trilogy would have to wait until next time. Tomorrow, everyone would be out on the town, seeking fun and adventure instead of sitting inside watching movies. That would only be done if it rained outside.

Anna let out a sudden, unladylike belch, much to everybody's except Elsa's surprise.

"Goodness! That pizza food of yours is quite powerful! I have never eaten something like that before in my life." Anna said, patting her stomach.

"I've eaten things tougher than that, lassie." said Merida. "Still, I enjoyed it very much. The clans back home would've went crazy over what we consumed in this odd world."

"I'm sure they would." said Emma. "Speaking of that, how's everything doing in that Dunbroch kingdom of yours, Merida?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Dunbroch's doing quite well with me being queen. My brothers are currently running things until my mother and I get back. I have to admit they started off as annoying during their early years, but eventually we've gotten quite used to each other's company. They're quite smarter and mature now and I'm sure they won't let Dunbroch down in my absence. People are not askin' me for my hand in marriage like they did when I was a princess and I have no interest in settling down with anyone. I'm focused on just taking care of my kingdom first." said Merida.

"How old were you at that time?" Elsa asked.

"About 15 or 16 years old." said Merida.

"Whoa, you were a minor when you were pursued for marriage?" Emma asked.

"What's a minor?" Merida asked.

"It's what underage people are called here, it usually applies to children and teenagers. Every nation worldwide has different age laws and in this country of ours, minors are those who are under the age of 18, which is the age when one is a legal adult in our system." said Emma.

Oh, and as for what I was saying, yes, I was to be wed to the firstborn son of my neighboring clans who competed for me in a series of games, and by 'series of games', I mean archery, my signature sport. It is, or was, a custom back home for members of my family. But ever since the . . . uh . . . bear incident with my mother, the law was changed to allow me or anyone in my family to marry whoever we wish and whenever we wanted. I wasn't ready the first time. Hopefully I will one day."

"What's Dunbroch like?" Elsa asked.

Merida told her and everyone.

"I most definitely must pay a visit to this Dunbroch kingdom of yours one day." Elsa said.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Where can we sleep at? Or better yet, what do people in this realm sleep in?" asked Kristoff.

"Follow me." said Emma and they did.

"You too." she said to Elinor and Merida. She led them all to a guest room that was capable of occupying all of them and with some help from Henry, she got some guest beds ready.

"You still sleep in beds?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. You have these kind of sleeping quarters back home?" Henry asked.

"Yes." said Kristoff.

When the beds and blankets were set up, Emma asked if any of them wanted to borrow some sleep clothing rather than sleep in the clothes they were already wearing. Everyone but Elsa said yes.

While Emma led them to help them get changed, Elsa stayed behind and when she was alone, she used her magic to change her ice dress into an ice-themed nightgown.

When the guests returned wearing nightgowns of their own, they were surprised to see Elsa's new appearance.

"Wow Elsa! Where'd you get that thing from so fast?" Merida asked.

"Ice magic, remember?" Elsa said, puffing a snowflake from her hand. "Back in Arendelle or whenever I visit another kingdom and stay for a night or more, I always wear this."

"Oh right, I forgot about your powers. Wait, you can change your clothes with your magic?" Merida asked.

"Of course. What you saw me wearing before was also produced from my magic. It was the very first magical uniform I ever created." said Elsa.

"Don't you get cold from wearin' those icy clothes of yours, Elsa?" Elinor asked.

"Not really. It's never bothered me anyway." Elsa answered.

"You're immune to your own ice magic?"

"Not just my magic, all forms of cold temperatures. If I were to be trapped in an ice cave, I would be able to survive being frozen to death." She then realized what she just said. "Sorry Emma."

"No, it's fine. You were just explaining your magic." said Emma.

"What does that mean?" Elinor asked Emma and Emma explained in a short way what happened when Elsa first arrived in Storybrooke.

"Whoa, that must have been a terrifying experience for you both." said Merida.

"It was. Emma almost died because of me, but I got her out in time and she recovered." Elsa said, her face falling to shame from the memory.

"Well, that's behind you now. You weren't used to this world and it freaked you out, that's natural." Anna said to Elsa, giving her a pat on the back to calm her down.

"Yes, the past is in the past and I'd never want to go back to that or any bad moment of my life." said Elsa.

Once everything was set up, the royals took to the beds. Anna and Kristoff snuggled with each other on one bed, Elsa laid on a bed alone and sealed herself in a customized yet small ice dome in case she had "special" nightmares. Sometimes when Elsa slept and she had a nightmare, her magic would activate on its own and freeze the environment around her in her sleep and she wouldn't know it until she woke up.

Anna once jokingly called them "Icemares" and Elsa admitted that was kinda funny. Still, it was a semi-serious issue for those who were near Elsa when this happened and she didn't want to risk freezing anyone in the house if she had any bad dreams and she definitely did not wish to freeze her little sister again. The first time as a child was terrifying, the second time when she became queen was heartbreaking. The third time however was actually her aunt Ingrid's doing which Anna filled her in on when they reclaimed Arendelle and both events almost destroyed them and their kingdom.

Olaf slept on the floor because if he slept on a bed, his form would wet any sheets and blankets despite his flurry keeping him intact.

Merida and Elinor shared a bed. Before settling in, Elinor stepped out for a minute to take her third and final dose of her inhaler when Emma reminded her. Emma showed her how to use the inhaler again and Elinor promised to master it by herself starting tomorrow despite Emma insisting that she aid her.

"Everybody comfortable in their beds?" Emma asked.

"Yes." said everyone.

"Ok, then sleep well. I'm off from work for a week or two, so tomorrow we can explore Storybrooke for fun and I'll be your tour guide." said Emma.

"What's a tour guide?" Olaf asked.

"It's someone who shows people around an area they're not familiar with." Emma explained and she shut off the light and closed the door.

After that, Emma shut off all the lights in the house save for the one outside, went to her own room and within time, everyone was asleep.

* * *

The sun rose in the sky.

Emma opened her eyes, stretched and got out of bed. She couldn't wait to spend the entire day with her royal guests/friends.

She put on slippers and walked downstairs to the kitchen to serve herself some breakfast.

The guest room door opened and out stepped everyone except Olaf who was still sleeping. He was positioned like a bird and the royals found it kinda funny and cute.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Emma asked when she saw them.

"Good morning Emma and we sure did." said Anna.

"Same here, lassie." said Elinor.

They saw Emma getting two square-shaped foods from a box, remove its wrapper and placing the pieces inside a toaster.

"What'cha eating?" Anna asked in a childish way. It reminded Emma of that cartoon that was about two boys who did crazy and dangerous activities for their summer vacation.

"They're called 'pop tarts'. It's one of the items we eat for breakfast here. Want some?" Emma offered.

"Oh yes please." said Anna.

"I remember those. They were delicious." said Elsa. Pop tarts were one of the modern foods Elsa had last time and she liked them. The only real world food she disliked were spicy foods. She wasn't affected by the spiciness flavor thanks to her powers, she just didn't like the taste.

Emma asked if they wanted their pop tarts cooked or just the way they appeared and all except Merida wanted cooked pop tarts and after her own pop tarts were fully cooked, she took them out and placed the others in her toaster while giving Merida hers on a plate uncooked as she requested.

Emma served milk in several cups and handed one to each, telling them to wait until their tarts were done while telling Merida she can have hers now.

"It tastes better when it's eaten with milk." she said to the Dunbroch queen.

"I'm familiar with milk. We have some back home." Merida said, thinking that Emma must've thought milk was non-existent in Dunbroch. The others watched as she glared at her pop tart and Merida took a bite of it and waited to hear what she had to say about the breakfast item.

"What is this wonderful thing made of?" she asked as she took another bite followed by a drink of milk.

Emma told her.

Is it that good?" Anna asked.

"Indeed! I wish we had this back in Dunbroch!" said Merida.

The other pop tarts were ready and everyone got a plate and some milk. Emma would have to buy more pop tarts later on.

"Still tastes good, just like last time." Elsa said as she ate hers.

"Wow! It's so good!" said Anna.

"Not bad. Is it like that magic cake you have here?" Kristoff asked.

"Magic cake?" Emma, Merida and Elinor asked simultaneously. Hearing those words reminded the latter two of a certain food item that started the bear incident back in Dunbroch years back.

"Remember? The small cake you presented to us at that cafe place minutes before we left Storybrooke? I called it a magic cake after Elsa said it spent many years in a box and never rotted away." said Anna.

Emma suddenly knew what he was talking about. "Oh, I remember that now. It was no magic cake, it was a Twinkie."

"Twinkie?" asked Elsa.

"It's the name of that little cake you saw last time. It's a popular dessert item in this realm." Emma explained.

Soon, Olaf joined in. "Hello everybody!" he said, announcing his arrival.

"Good morning Olaf. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes! I even had this wonderful dream!" said the snowman.

"What'd you dream about?" Elsa asked.

Olaf told of his dream. He said it was about him being a living ice cream maker and serving everyone his 'homemade' ice cream.

Emma and Henry stifled their laughter from the way Olaf made it sound.

Emma poured some orange juice in her milk cup once she drank it all.

"Do any of you have juice like mine in your kingdoms?" Emma asked.

"Yes." they all said at the same time.

"Our version of that juice of yours is made differently where we come from. We just squeeze oranges into cups or bowls until it's ready to drink." said Elinor. "Squeezing 'em is hard work, but my late husband used to squeeze them with ease. He bragged about bein' 'the master of squeezin', mostly just to show off in front of us, my sons, our servants and anyone else who came to Dunbroch on business or for pleasure."

"Your husband was strong as he can be like some kind of wild man?" Henry asked.

"I don't know what that means, but yes, he was strong as ten men." said Elinor.

When breakfast ended, Emma and Henry told the guests to go and change so they can prepare to leave the house and explore the town.

They did and so did Emma and Henry.

Emma made a mental note to purchase modern clothes to help them blend in better, not that there was anything wrong with their own clothing.

Time passed and everyone regrouped in the living room, all dressed. The royal guests wore their usual clothes while Emma wore a green and red shirt, grey sweatpants, a hat with her hair tied back into a ponytail and classic sneaker shoes and Henry wore a short sleeve shirt with the word "NIRVANA" on the front with a odd smiley face logo on it, blue jeans, laceless shoes and a light blue hat with the Avengers logo on it.

"Everybody ready?" Emma asked.

Everyone nodded except Merida and Elinor.

Emma noticed and had to ask, "What about you two?"

"You want us to join you?" Merida asked.

"Of course. Since you're back in Storybrooke, you might as well have some fun with us until you're able to return to Dunbroch. You never got the chance to enjoy yourself here last time and now's your chance." Emma said.

Coming here for pleasure was not what Merida had in mind. She intended to just find a way to keep her mother's illness from killing her and be on her merry way back to Dunbroch. But with Elinor now dependent on this world's medical assistance for her condition, she had no choice but to stay until her mother's recovery came true.

Besides, even if she was cured now, there was no way to return immediately because the portal she used, created by that witch woman she first met back in her teen years, was a one-way method. She remembered the witch asking when she wanted the portal to be a round trip, but Merida was too focused on her task to respond and now, she regretted that. She didn't exactly think it out fully and now she and Elinor were stuck here.

"Well, I do need to remain here until my mother gets better and we lack what you're givin' her. Do any of you have a means of returnin' us back to Dunbroch once we're done here?" Merida asked.

Elsa answered for Emma.

"They don't, but we do. The portal my family and I used to come here from Arendelle will arrive in 29 days from now and when that happens, you two can come with us and we can provide you transport to your kingdom once we're back in the other realm. Sound good?"

Merida and Elinor looked at each other. They figured a little recreational time in a different realm wouldn't hurt.

They both agreed to Elsa's plan and Emma's offer to explore Storybrooke and they headed out the door. Due to her bug not being big enough to hold everyone inside, Emma decided to take a bus instead.

"What's a bus?" Olaf asked.

"A bus is a vehicle designed for transporting people to and from places." Emma explained.

"Oh." said the snowman.

They followed Emma and Henry to the nearest bus stop.

"Now what?" Merida asked.

"Now we wait until our bus comes." said Emma.

While they waited, Henry noticed a soda dispenser machine near them and, feeling thirsty, went to get one.

"Where's he going?" Kristoff asked.

"He's going to get a soda." said Emma.

"What's a soda?" Merida asked.

"It's a beverage we serve around here." Emma, despite it being morning hours, decided to get one too and followed Henry. "Anybody want one?" Emma offered.

"Sure." said Elsa and Emma told them to stay put as she ventured to the drink machine.

Emma and Henry got Pepsi drinks. Unsure what the guests wanted, Emma got random flavors for the guests and returned to the stop with the drinks in her arms.

"Pick one." she told them.

Anna got a Hawaiian Fruit Punch drink, Elsa got a grape soda, Merida got a diet 7-Up, Kristoff got a root beer and Elinor got a Brisk lemon tea drink. Olaf wanted one and Emma and Elsa were unsure if he can actually drink one, but Elsa complied and allowed it.

Emma showed them how to open the cans except Elsa and, like usual, they expressed their delight in the beverages.

The sodas reminded Henry of Violet, a girl he met in Camelot when he and his family and friends were transported to the fairy tale realm. He found himself attracted to her and she was his first crush. He remembered sharing a soda with her when he took her on a little date inside Granny's Diner. She thought it, like other modern things, were magical though Henry corrected her, but still found that to be cute. He really wanted to impress her and winning her over would have been possible had it not been for Emma's dark side forcing Violet into dumping Henry in order to obtain a tear of sadness from him in order to return to the modern world.

Despite that, he had no ill will against his mother because that was not her. The real Emma Swan would never do such a terrible thing. Plus, in a way, if she hadn't done that, they'd be trapped in the fairy tale world forever. Yeah, he might have been able to stay with Violet for who knows how long, but Storybrooke was his home and he had to get back.

He hoped Violet was doing fine back in her home. Since Arthur was disqualified as king for his wicked ways, Henry wondered who was ruling Camelot in his place. Whoever it was, he hoped it wasn't someone like Arthur. Henry guessed that Arthur would have probably imprisoned or executed Violet for befriending "the enemy not from their world" as the man once put it.

The last thing Henry and Violet did together in Storybrooke was attend a party event celebrating their return from the hell world after retrieving Hook from there. Henry even had a few pictures of her and himself together at that event somewhere in his iphone. They had a blast and he treasured his time and pictures every single day. Before her departure back to Camelot, Violet admitted her feelings for him and gave him a loving kiss on the lips and told him she would always remember him and Henry said the same thing.

He never saw her again since and he really missed her, but he wished her well and hoped she was happy to be home.

"Why does this drink of yours dance in my mouth?" Merida asked after tasting her drink.

"That's the carbon bubbles. It's supposed to do that. That's how soda is made here." Emma said.

Kristoff burped unintentionally. "Excuse me." he said, covering his mouth.

"That's another side effect of soda consumption." Emma said.

When they finished, Emma took the empty cans and put them into a recycling bin.

The bus came minutes later and Emma led them in. Except for the driver, the bus was void of passengers.

"Hello Sheriff Swan. how are you today?" the driver asked.

"I'm fine." said Emma.

"Got some guests with you?" the driver asked when seeing the royals behind Emma.

"Yeah. They're not from around here, so I'm showing them around."

"Fine by me."

Emma purchased some bus passes for herself and her group and handed the cards to them.

"What are these for, Emma?" Elsa asked, looking at her pass. Riding the bus was another thing she never experienced.

"They're called bus passes. We use them to ride on buses." said Emma.

"Have you ever rode on one of these bus machines, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Not exactly. There are still some things I've never done here and this is one of them." said Elsa.

They went to sit down and the bus began to move.

"Do you ride these machines for free since you're, you know, this town's savior?" Anna asked Emma.

"No. Despite my position in Storybrooke, I pay for my rides and other things just like everyone else." said Emma.

"Why are you seen as a savior around this town?" Merida asked Emma.

Emma answered her.

"Is that a real job around here?" asked Elinor when Emma finished.

"Oh, sure it is." said Emma.

"I asked her the same question last time I was here." said Anna.

The guests enjoyed the ride.

The bus passed by a bicycle shop, making Anna beam.

"You have bicycles here?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Henry. "Why, do you have bikes in Arendelle?"

"Yeah. Elsa and I loved riding them when we were younger, mostly down the halls of our castle home. We rode them again one day on my 19th birthday." Anna said, remembering the perfect day Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf worked hard to make for her.

"What's a bike?" Merida asked.

"A bicycle is a two-wheeled device built for a person to ride on. You sit on it and operate it with your feet while steering with its handlebars. Some bikes here in our world are built for two or more people to ride on." said Henry.

Only Merida and Elinor were puzzled. Bikes didn't exist where they came from. Perhaps they were from a different part of the fairy tale world like Dr. Whale was.

"I bet you had one hell of a great time, Anna." said David about her 19th birthday.

"Well, not everyone had fun on that day." she said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Anna told them what happened on her birthday. Elsa getting a cold, the Snowgies she created every time she sneezed and the chaos and hullabaloo the little snow creatures caused for Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. However, she admitted that the party was a huge hit and afterward, taking care of Elsa during her illness was the best birthday present ever instead of all the stuff Elsa hid all over Arendelle for Anna to find as part of a scavenger hunt she set up. To her, gifts like those come and go and are made everyday, but a relative is forever that never goes away.

Elsa remembered the part where she caught Olaf trying to sneak a piece of cake.

 _Olaf, what are you doing!?_

 _. . .I'm not eating cake._

 _Olaf . . ._

 _But it's an ice cream cake!_

 _And it's for Anna._

 _And it's for Anna . . ._

Kristoff remembered the part from Anna's story where he unwittingly admitted his love for her in what his wife called a "funny yet sweet way", though he was embarrassed for it and still was to this day.

 _I love you, baby!_

When she finished, Elsa said, "I wanted to give her one perfect birthday and I thought I ruined it again, but Anna ensured me that I never ruined anything." Emma asked, "What happened to that big snowball Elsa made when she blew into that birthday bugle horn of yours?"

Anna giggled as she told them that part as it involved her ex-lover Hans Westergaard. Then her giggling evolved into full-on laughter when she finished speaking. The others laughed too.

"Talk about a 'crappy' job!" Henry said, prompting more laughter from only himself and Emma. The others didn't know the meaning of the term 'crap' until Henry explained and it too made them laugh now that they knew.

When the laughter died down, Merida asked, "Who is this Hans fellow and what did he do to make you spite him?"

Anna looked at her and said, "Hans is this no-good wicked prince from the Southern Isles kingdom who tried to kill Elsa and I in an attempt to take over our home and rule it as a king because he can't rule his own due to him being the 13th in line where's he's from. He kinda succeeded twice until we foiled him twice."

"Goodness! What a real creep that man must be! I swear, I'd stick all of my arrows into him like a pincushion if he were to try that on me!" said Merida.

"If I'm capable of damaging his smug, spoiled face, which I did twice, I can probably imagine how fearful he'd be of you if he did to you what he did to us." Anna said to Merida.

"Well, I may be a queen, but I'm also capable of beatin' the stuffin' outta someone if I'm provoked to do so. My fightin' skills have not only earned me respect from other kingdoms, but also a reputation of puttin' the hurt on those who dare to invade Dunbroch. Invasions have become rare because of me. If we get back and I ever meet this Hans guy, I'll be sure to let him know to never cross my path." said Merida, punching a fist into her palm.

"That makes two of us, minus the queen part as I'm still a princess and my sister here is a queen, an ice queen, that is." Anna said enthusiastically.

Emma and Elinor looked at each other.

"Kids." Elinor said, mother to mother.

"I know." said Emma.

Emma pulled the bus's yellow cord after she saw their stop coming up and the driver stopped and allowed the passengers to get off and when they did, the bus closed its doors and drove off.

"Where are we, Emma?" Kristoff asked.

"We're at a place called a thrift store. It's a place that sells used or unwanted merchandise and we're here because you guys are in need of clothes from this world. Don't get me wrong, your current clothing isn't bad or shameful at all, it's wonderful. But if you're going to take a vacation here, don't you want to wear something from here just to get a taste of our culture?" Emma said.

"Hmm, my dress is my signature look, but I might as well try something new since that's the point of coming here." Elsa said while looking at her own dress.

"Oh, what the heck, I'm in." said Merida. "Walking around in a dress like mine is annoying at times, I admit." There were times where her signature blue dress would get stepped on or tangled to a stick, rock or some other object and make her trip and fall.

The others agreed and followed Emma and Henry into the store.

"Hello and welcome to Storybrooke Thrift Shop!" said the store's clerk worker. It was a man wearing a blue vest over a red shirt, blue pants and dark brown work boots.

"Hello. I'm showing my guests here some modern clothes. They're also from the other world.

"Well, look around and pick out anything you like." said the clerk.

The visitors were amazed at the items the store had to offer. Clothes were not the only thing the store sold. They also saw toys, books, fitness products, VHS tapes, DVD's, CD's computer and laptop screens and all kinds of real world junk.

The guests "ooohh"ed and "aaahhh"ed at all the stuff. The Arendelle people went one way and the Dunbroch royals went another way.

Emma allowed them to explore the shop by themselves, trusting that they would not break anything, that is. But just to be safe, she instructed Elsa and Anna to keep Olaf as close to them as possible.

Anna and Elsa explored a section that sold books, sparking interest in Elsa since she was accustomed to reading back home, one of the things she did during her isolation and during her time as queen.

Anna saw a book called "The Cat In The Hat".

"Why would a cat want a hat?" Anna asked.

"Beats me." said Elsa. She saw large volumes of books. They were comic books. She picked one out called "Uncanny X-Men". She looked at the cover and was utterly puzzled by it. There were even more comic books similar to it and she wanted to see more. Elsa saw books about super characters she never heard of before such as Spider Man, the Punisher, the Avengers, Daredevil, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Aquaman, Flash, Suicide Squad and much more like them.

Kristoff approached a section that sold fitness equipment. According to the boxes and DVD cases, they were designed to improve one's physical health. He pushed and pulled heavy blocks of ice every day for most of his days in Arendelle and he had no idea that he was as fit and healthy as an ox which was good for a person. No wonder he was able to best Hans when they returned to take back their home. Aside from Anna socking him, Kristoff lifted Hans from the ground and literally threw him out of the castle.

Merida approached a box of old vinyl albums, wondering what they were for. She saw one that featured a group of four men wearing face paint designs that made the Dunbroch queen make a "WTF" style face.

She picked it up and examined it. Wanting an answer, she turned to Emma.

"Hey Emma, what is this thing?" she asked and showed Emma the record album.

Emma saw and said, "That's a music album. They're for listening to music recordings in our world. There are several kinds of ways to listen to tunes like vinyls, CD's, cassettes, digital downloads. What you're holding is a vinyl record, the main way people used to listen to music until tapes came along and then CD's and cassettes and, well, you get the point."

"And who are these people on the image of this 'vinyl' thing as you call it?" Merida asked and looked at the image again.

"They're a rock band who call themselves 'KISS'. They're known for wearing makeup and stage costumes that reflect their personalities and for performing crazy antics like fire breathing, drumkit levitation, pyrotechnics and breaking their instruments at the end of each show. That album is the group's first recording they did which was released on February 18th, 1973." said Emma.

"Interesting." Merida said, not really homing in on what Emma said, but went along with it. She went to put it back where she got it and explored some more.

Olaf approached some toys and pondered about them. He picked up a blue toy train with a grey face on the front.

"Oooh, what's this thing?" he asked.

Elsa picked the train up and examined it.

Henry noticed and went to them.

"Henry, Olaf found this and he's curious about it." Elsa said.

"It's called a toy train. What you're holding is a 'Thomas the Tank Engine' toy. It's a children's franchise about talking trains, well they don't actually speak verbally, just in thought or something. I used to collect them when I was younger. It's also how I learned to speak." said Henry.

"What's a train?" Olaf asked.

"A train is a large vehicle we have in the real world. It's like a car, or van or whatever but rather than driving them on a road like other vehicles, trains are driven on tracks which are metal bars that lay flat on the ground to guide them." Henry said, making it easy for the Arendelle queen and her snow companion to understand.

"Oh." said Olaf. He took the train and went to find more.

"I think I'll go take a look at those clothes now." Elsa said and walked away.

When they finished looking around, the group looked at the clothes department and gazed at the styles. So many to choose, they wanted to find the clothes that suited them for their stay in the real world.

"See anything you like?" Emma asked them.

"Is there a place we can try them out?" Merida asked.

"Sure, over there." Emma said and pointed to the dressing rooms behind the redhead.

"Thanks."

They made their way to the dressing rooms, taking turns, and when they were done, they were wearing the clothes they planned to get.

Kristoff tried on basketball athlete clothes and when he emerged from the dressing room, Anna couldn't help but laugh. Not in a hurtful way, his appearance was just a riot to her.

"Ha-ha. Very funny 'Chocolate Princess'." he said with a smile and went to change into something else and when he got out again, he was wearing baggy, camo pants with a sleeveless orange shirt and grey shoes.

"Now that's better." said Anna.

Anna tried goth clothes, but she was kinda scared by her own reflection in the mirror and disliked it, so she swapped them for women's hippie clothes. She wore a flower headband with her twin braids sticking out, an open vest with strips hanging down to her thighs, and boots with a design similar to her vest.

Kristoff thought she looked lovely in that and encouraged her to keep it and she did. Anna twirled in a circle to show off, much to Kristoff's enjoyment.

Emma helped Elinor with selections as she was confused with the clothing, not knowing what's for men and what's for women. She wore a grey and black striped scarf, a blue sweater, a light green shirt underneath, black sweatpants and light-red boots.

Merida tried the goth clothes Anna rejected and, unlike her, she liked them. She also replaced the pants with shorts since she wanted to know what it felt like after seeing a woman walking in them earlier. She declined adding makeup and piercings to her look when Emma jokingly offered them, especially the latter after learning how they worked.

"Well, what do you think? Will these new clothes help us blend into your society?" Anna asked when everyone was finished selecting their clothing.

"Wow. You guys look more amazing that before." said Emma.

"We do, don't we?" said Kristoff as he and the others gazed at their reflections in a mirror.

Even Merida had to admit that she liked her new clothes. It beat running around in a dress all day and every day. Her clothes made moving around easier, too. There were times where she would nearly trip and fall whenever she walked or ran with her dress. She succeeded at falling at times and it annoyed her inside.

Elsa was the only one who didn't select any modern clothes to try on because she recreated whatever she saw from her magic like with her dress. She was wearing an icy version of something she saw which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, slip-on shoes and a blue short-sleeved shirt that said "Ice To Meet You!"

Anna laughed at the pun on Elsa's ice shirt.

"Good one!" she said.

"I know, I couldn't resist." Elsa said.

"You look 'beautifuller'." said Anna, using the same word she used to describe Elsa on her coronation night, which wasn't a word.

"Everybody got what they wish to wear?" Emma asked.

"We'll take them." said Kristoff.

"Me too!" said Anna.

"Okay, then follow me." said Emma and led them to the checkout line where Emma paid for the clothes. Since Elsa was wearing a magical duplicate of one of the store's clothes, that technically meant she or Emma didn't have to pay for it as it was not actually from the store. The original versions were black pants, green shoes and a red shirt.

Rather than getting out of the clothes to be checked out, the clerk decided to just inspect them just the way they were.

"Wow Anna. You look like an attendee from Woodstock '69'." said Emma when she saw Anna's clothes.

Anna didn't understand the reference.

"Nevermind. Now then, let's go see what else is there to do." she said and directed the others to the exit. But first, she grabbed a few bags and used them to store their original clothes for later.

"Thank you. Come again soon." said the clerk.

Olaf looked around and spotted a public restroom.

"What's that Emma?" he asked.

"That's a bathroom." Emma answered.

"Bath-what?" Olaf asked.

"Bathroom." said Emma.

"What room?" Olaf asked.

"Bathroom." said Emma.

"What what?" asked the snowman.

Despite the constant questioning, Emma was amused by the snowman's goofy personality.

Elsa leaned down to Olaf's level and whispered to him what a bathroom was, having seen one before.

"Ohhhh." he said after learning what bathrooms were.

* * *

Regina was at Robin's place, sitting together for breakfast with Robin and his son Roland and holding his daughter who was also her niece, her being the daughter of Zelena, Regina's half-sister.

Ever since Robin's daughter was born and after Zelena was banished from Storybrooke by Regina herself to keep the child safe, Robin and Regina have vowed to raise the child properly and avoid mentioning Zelena until she would be old enough to understand why she would not grow up knowing her birth mother, assuming Zelena fails to find a way to return to the real world. Adding to that was the grief Robin felt from learning that his previous lover, Marian, was slain by Zelena and the latter impersonated her to get close to Robin and manipulate Regina. If both Robin and Regina had known about Zelena's deception prior to the icy events that transpired when Elsa and Ingrid were around, perhaps they would have allowed Ingrid's cursed ice cream to finish her off and the deceased snow queen would kinda be doing them a favor.

Then again, were it not for Zelena, Robin would never have had his daughter whom he now cherished with all his being. He regretted not seeing through Zelena's trap earlier, but he didn't regret having the baby either. As long as Zelena was out of the picture, life was good for him again.

Now Robin not only had his kids, he also had Regina back as his lover. He had finally moved on.

Regina agreed to help Robin any way she can. Aside from her feelings for the famed archer, she was the baby's aunt and despite her sister's sinister nature, Regina had nothing against the baby. Why should she? It wasn't the baby's fault her mother was an evil, lying, trouble-making, homicidal bitch.

Regina asked to hold her and Robin allowed her.

"Can you say 'Auntie Regina'?" she jokingly asked the baby who only made baby sounds while staring elsewhere.

"Well, you will one day, kiddo." said Regina.

Again, the baby cooed.

"You're so good with her." said Robin.

"Thanks. I did spent the last decade of my life raising Henry, which I'm still not done yet until he's 18 later on, so I'm no stranger to being around babies." Regina replied.

"Are you going to be my new mommy, Mayor Regina?" Roland asked her.

Regina was startled by the question. She was already a mother to one boy, Henry Mills, and now she was being asked to be the mother of another child.

"Um . . . that depends on what your daddy here thinks and please, call me 'Regina'. The 'mayor' thing is only for other people." Regina said.

She had no idea how to correctly answer the boy's question. To accomplish that, she had to wed Robin, but that was not a simple thing to do. Just because she and Robin are together again did not necessarily mean they would rush to that step immediately. It was possible, but baby steps had to be taken first before a decision like that could be made.

"Roland, while Regina and I are dating, we need to take our time before anything can happen. A romantic relationship is like art: you can't rush it otherwise it won't turn out so great." Robin said, trying his best to explain how romance works in easy to understand words.

"Okay." Roland said.

Robin turned back to Regina. "So, I hear that the woman in blue from Arendelle is back." he asked her.

"What woman in blue?" Regina asked.

"The one with the ice magic." said Robin.

"Oh, you mean Elsa? Yes, she's returned for some time away from her homeland and she even brought back her sister Anna, Kristoff whom Anna married in the other realm and this living snowman called Olaf, a creation of Elsa's."

"Oh. Wait, it's not like that other snow monster that attacked Storybrooke last time, is it?" Robin asked.

"No, this new one is friendly and soft. He's not vicious like that other one." Regina said.

"How long are they here for?"

"According to them, about a month. When their time's up, they're gonna head back to Arendelle via a magic portal." said Regina.

"Well, I hope they enjoy having fun in this world." said Robin.

Regina was unaware that Merida had also returned. She would know eventually.

* * *

In the forest, the newcomer, who had spent the night unconscious in the woods, had woken up.

The person was a male and he was wearing an old, dark brown robe cloak that looked like what a religious monk would wear.

After regaining his eyesight, the unidentified man was puzzled after seeing where he was. He looked up after hearing a few birds chirping in the sky, covering his eyes with his arm to shield himself from the sun's glare.

A scorpion passed by his feet and it stopped and stood there, probably staring at the quiet man waiting either to attack or for the man to move away from it.

Sensing hostility in the animal, the man tried to shoo it away and all that did was provoke the scorpion into attacking him with its venomous tail.

However, when the scorpion's stinger touched the man's shooing hand, its stinger and tail froze up instantly, causing the scorpion to retreat its attack. It appeared that physical contact with the stranger would cause a victim to endure frostbite. The venom had no effect on the stranger, but he still felt the pain from being stung.

As the scorpion was about to escape, the man quickly bent over and picked up the scorpion in his right hand.

As the scorpion wiggled and ferociously stabbed the stranger's hand endlessly to break free, it started to freeze all over until it was frozen solid and dead as it ceased moving.

The stranger released the dead scorpion and it fell the the floor, shattering upon impact like a glass statue.

With that matter settled, the stranger continued his walk.

Minutes later, he came across the same cliff the Arendelle royals came to previously and he started at the town of Storybrooke.

To him, there was something about the town that seemed different. It didn't appear to look like any towns or civilizations he saw where he came from. Curious, he decided to take a closer look and he jumped from the cliff and landed on the ground below with a thud unharmed by the high leap and he kept moving.

To conceal his appearance, he placed the hood of his cloak over his head and wrapped his face with a scarf. Only his eyes showed.

The stranger reached the town and, although confused by this strange new world, he kept it together.

He noticed that the locals here, who could not see him, were dressed differently. He noticed that some of them transported themselves around in loud devices that he never saw before. The buildings were unlike structures he saw back home.

He was so distracted by the modern world that he failed to notice someone coming. It was a young couple walking by.

Thinking quickly, he performed another supernatural-like act: he morphed into a silver puddle-like form and remained there until the locals passed him by, not noticing the "puddle" nearby.

When the coast was clear, the stranger returned to his original form. With the exception of his cloak, his "frostbite" ability affected living things, although he can freeze items he touches at will. Freezing people and animals who touch him was an involuntary thing he could not control unless he was wearing his cloak which prevents his icy touch from hurting anyone.

"Excuse me." a feminine voice said from behind him.

The stranger quickly turned around and saw who it was. He was looking at two people.

It was Belle and Doc.

"Are you lost?" Belle asked.

The stranger didn't reply.

"What's your name?" she asked.

No response.

"Sir, can you eve-" Doc started to ask.

Before he could finish, the stranger turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Belle said and tried to stop him.

When Doc laid his hand on the man's shoulder (his cloak shielded Doc's hand from the man's icy effect), the stranger turned, changed his right hand into an enlarged ice fist and punched Doc in the chest so hard, he flew back, slammed against a building's wall and was unconscious.

"What the heck?" Belle expressed.

Horrified, Belle went to check on Doc, but not before first seeing the stranger morph into his puddle form and slip away underneath another building.

Belle was stunned by what she just saw the stranger do, but she shook it off to tend to the fallen dwarf.

After examining Doc, Belle grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

She placed the phone to her ear and waited.

Her phone rang.

* * *

 **It seems that the realm guests are taking a liking to modern things quite well. They liked the movies and pizza and now they've gotten modern clothes to wear for their stay. I looked up Google images on what they would've looked like in the modern age and based what they're now wearing on those designs.**

 **The stranger has regained consciousness and is now wandering Storybrooke. His first meeting with two of the show's characters didn't turn out so good and now he's in hiding after socking one of them due to a little misunderstanding. How will Emma and the group deal with the new guy? His appearance is a human form again like before, but this time, he can alter his appearance from human to his "other form" at will and not because he's in our world now. I also updated his abilities as described. I thought he'd look cool in a cloak and mask so I put it there.**

 **I also took the liberty of making a reference to a deleted scene from one of Season 4's "Frozen Arc" episodes and I put in another Pixar reference. Can anyone spot them?**

 **I hope you like it. More is coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there. Me again. I'm watching the new OUAT season 5 episodes and I'm impressed at the material. I guess you can say it's one "hell" of a season.**

 **Due to the show's return and its storyline, I placed Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin on hold in my story for a while until the show reveals his fate in later episodes. I might make a mention of him once or twice since he's part of the OUAT franchise, but other than that, the group won't meet him until further notice.**

 **Sorry Rumpel fans out there.**

* * *

After the thrift shop, the next place they went to was the town pier on the sea docks.

The beach below reminded Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Emma of the time Elsa used her wishing star necklace to magically bring her sister and brother in-law to Storybrooke during the Shattered Sight incident when she thought Anna was gone forever.

The guests gazed at the pier and ocean. It looked like a beautiful, relaxing place.

They were not here to take a dip. Instead, they were here to take a walk around and explore. Besides, nobody brought swimsuits with them anyway, so swimming was out of their list of activities.

"Elsa, this where you brought us to Storybrooke." Anna said after looking at the beach below. The trunk that they were trapped in was nowhere to be seen. Someone had removed it.

"I remember that. I thought I lost you forever and it greatly upset me. I held onto the necklace you gave me back in Arendelle, unaware that it was a wishing item, and I made a wish for you to come back to me and it happened. It's a good thing I found it here otherwise you and Kristoff might have . . . died." said Elsa.

Anna shuddered at the near-death experience she and Kristoff endured. Elsa hating being reminded of that time Anna nearly died.

With that said, the group continued walking to the pier. Seagulls flew around and made their calls.

The waves below hit the wooden pillars and retreated into the ocean to restart their endless cycle.

A boat far out on the sea was seen with its operator holding out a fishing rod, hoping to catch some fish.

They stopped at the end of the pier and stared out into the ocean.

Henry looked down at the ocean below the pier.

"If my hand wasn't broken right now, I'd definitely want to give surfing a try." he said to himself, unaware for a moment that his voice was heard.

"What is surfing?" Elsa asked and Henry realized he was heard.

"Surfing is a water sport activity where you ride the wave of an ocean on a flat or curved board. It's an incredible experience and it's very popular worldwide, mostly around beach areas. You remember what I told you about skateboarding? Surfing's kinda like that, but you ride on water instead of on land. In fact, skateboarding was created as an alternative to surfing back in the late 1940's or early 1950's and it was called 'sidewalk surfing' in its early days." said Henry.

"That sounds interesting. Did you ever do this surfing activity before?" Olaf asked.

"Once. Like skateboarding, surfing's not easy. Sure, the ground's wet and soft and it won't feel hard than landing on ground if you fall off, but the board can sometimes smack you if you do mess up." said Henry.

"I wish we had a boat so we can travel out into the sea for a better view like that fishing man over there." Elinor said and pointed to the boat with the unidentified person on board.

Elsa then got an idea. "Who needs boats?" she said, making everyone look at her with curiosity.

To show them what she meant, Elsa told everybody to stand back and when she was clear, she leaped over the pier's railing and fell into the ocean below.

"Elsa!" Emma cried out and everyone hurried over to where the Arendelle queen jumped and to their surprise, they found Elsa standing over the water unharmed.

The water below her had frozen the instant it touched her. She stood in a frozen circle.

"I'm alright." she said to them, knowing they were afraid from seeing her do that. She created an ice ladder and used it to climb up to where she last stood.

"Follow me, it's safe." Elsa said and climbed back down.

Anna was the first one to climb down. The ice ladder didn't wobble as Elsa used her magic to keep it still.

Kristoff climbed down. Then Emma, then Henry who needed a little help because of his hand injury, and then Elinor, Merida and last, Olaf.

When everyone was standing on the icy spot, Elsa then used her magic to create an ice bridge across the ocean. It resembled the two ice bridges she built before. The first when she fled to the North Mountains of Arendelle after the revelation of her abilities and the second when she chased after what she thought was Anna, unaware that it was a trap set up by her late aunt, during her previous adventure in Storybrooke.

After a minute, she stopped.

"Wow . . ." said Merida, wide eyed at what she was seeing. "What amazing architecture skill you possess."

"Thanks. It's not the first time I built a bridge with my own two hands." said Elsa, making both a reference and a pun.

"How many ice bridges have you built before?" Merida asked Elsa.

"Twice. Once in a mountain area close to Arendelle and the other time during my previous stint here." said Elsa.

"Is it safe to cross? I mean for anyone, magic or not?" Elinor asked.

"Of course it's safe. Watch." said Anna and she walked across Elsa's ice bridge.

"Come on! It won't bite! I'm not magical and look at me, walking on a magic bridge!" she said loudly from across, urging them to try it out.

Trusting Anna's word, the group followed Elsa across the bridge until they were standing right in the middle of the sea far away from Storybrooke's shores. The man on the fishing boat nearly fell off his boat after seeing the icy bridge and its occupants.

"See? I told you it was safe." said Anna.

Emma was staring with her mouth agape from the experience. It was as if she was walking on water, which she kinda was.

"Elsa, this . . . this is wonderful." she said.

"Why thank you. Would any of you like to go further more? I can extend the ice bridge." Elsa offered.

"Okay, maybe a little further. Just not too far to hit the town limits." Emma said, reminding Elsa of the barrier.

"Why? What happens if we do?" Kristoff asked.

"Deal." said Elsa. She extended her ice bridge and everyone followed her.

Everyone except Elsa held onto the side rails to balance themselves. They counted themselves lucky that they were not vulnerable to sea sickness otherwise things would have been messy.

Everyone had to remove their hands from the railing once in a while to prevent frostbite on their palms.

Wanting to take a picture of this moment, Henry whipped out his iphone, started its camera function and asked everyone to stop for a moment and gather together for a group photo.

"Are you ready?" Henry asked. "Good. Now, take a pose. Any pose you want." said Henry.

Merida took a fighting stance. Elinor folded her hands close to her stomach. Emma folder her arms across her chest. Kristoff made a muscle pose. Olaf waved his stick hands in the air like he just did not care. Elsa held her hand up and created a little snowflake floating above her palm and Anna placed her hands to her knees while standing.

"Say 'cheese'!" said Henry.

"Cheese!" said and everyone except Anna said it.

"Wait, why do we need to say 'cheese'?" Anna asked.

"Click!" said the camera.

"What do you call that thing, lad?" Merida asked Henry.

"It's called a camera. We use them to take pictures. Are you familiar with paintings?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yes. We have plenty of paintings back home." said Elinor.

"Same with me." said Anna.

"Well, a picture is like that, but without the paintbrushes, paint colors or any of that. It's a lot faster than painting and it only takes a second to work." Henry said and showed them his iphone and the picture he just took.

Elsa laughed at Anna's image. She was shown looking away from the camera with her index finger tapping her chin when she asked her question just as the picture was taken.

"Hey!" Anna said and flicked Elsa's hair with her right hand.

"So that's what your camera machine does." Kristoff said while looking at the picture of themselves.

They then took in the scenery again.

After a few minutes of standing there, they decided to head back to the shore.

Upon reaching land again, Elsa used her magic to vanquish the ice bridge and it was now gone.

"So, what next?" Olaf asked.

Elsa had an idea of where to go next, though she thought it would upset Emma.

"Emma, do you remember that shop my aunt formerly operated?" the queen asked.

"'Any Given Sundae'? Yeah, I remember that." said Emma.

"Is it still here?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. But it's now under new management." said Emma, getting a hint of where Elsa was going with her questions.

"Well, I was wondering if we can go see it. If it's all right with you." Elsa said.

Anna and Kristoff remembered Elsa telling them what Ingrid used to do for a living when the latter lived in Storybrooke. They remembered what the name of the shop was and now that Elsa and Emma had brought it up, they too wished to visit this place. They also never saw the shop when the princess and ice harvester were transported here and now was their chance.

"Of course we can go there, Elsa. You want to go now?" Emma said and asked.

"Yes, please. It's sorta my way of getting closure." Elsa requested.

"Okay, then follow me. I know where it is." Emma said and led them all away from the pier.

"What store are you talkin' about, lassie?" Merida asked Elsa when she walked beside her.

"It's this local shop that a deceased relative of mine and Anna's used to work in when she was here. You'll see when we get there." Elsa told her.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Elsa." Merida said.

"Thanks." she said.

Minutes later, they reached the "Any Given Sundae" shop.

"Is that it?" Anna asked when she saw the store.

"Yes, this is the place." Emma and Elsa said together.

Seeing the store brought back memories for Emma and Elsa.

But Emma was still determined to show her friends around and they entered the store.

"So, what purpose does this little shop have?" Elinor asked Emma.

"It serves ice cream." Emma said.

"'Ice . . . cream'?" Merida asked.

"You don't have ice cream in Dunbroch?" Emma asked.

"No, what is it?" Elinor asked.

"It's a cold dessert product we have here." Emma said and showed them where it was.

The Dunbroch and Arendelle natives all stared at the ice cream flavors on display behind the glass counter.

"Wow. Your ice cream is way different from ours." Kristoff said.

"You have this stuff in your kingdom?" Elinor asked them.

"Yeah, we do. But like I said, ours is a different version of this kind." said Anna.

"Hello?" Elsa called out.

The store was empty of anyone except them. If Ingrid was gone, who was running the shop as Emma said?

Just then, they heard something drop and crash along with the sound of someone picking it up and then footsteps heading their way.

Elsa realized that her sudden shout may have caused the mystery shopkeeper to drop something after being startled by her voice.

The door leading to the freezer where unsold/leftover ice cream and other foods were stored creaked open and out stepped a man wearing a light pink hat and white apron with a cartoon image of an ice cream sundae on the front.

"Hello Dopey." said Emma.

It was Dopey, another dwarf and friend of Emma's mother from the fairy tale universe. Dopey was the current owner and operator of Any Given Sundae. Technically, Dopey was not "new" to running the store. Before Ingrid came around, he was the original owner until Ingrid took over his business some time before Emma met her again back in 2011. But now that the late Arendelle monarch was gone, Dopey reclaimed his spot.

Dopey nodded to Emma as his greeting to her.

The silent dwarf looked curiously at the royals and Emma knew what he was thinking.

"These are some friends of mine from the other realm. These four are Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. They come from Arendelle and these two are Elinor and Merida, they hail from Dunbroch."

Dopey waved to them.

"You remember Elsa? The woman with ice magic? Not to be confused with the other one who . . . ran this store after you." Emma said, not wanting to scare Dopey using Ingrid's name.

Dopey nodded after seeing Elsa. Even in modern clothing, he was still able to recognize the ice magician. That, and her hairstyle which gave her identity away.

Dopey pointed at Merida and Elinor and looked at Emma, wondering who they were.

"They're new here. I'm showing her and everyone else around." Emma said to him.

"Nice ta meet ya, laddie. I'm Merida, queen of Dunbroch." said Merida.

Dopey just waved, not saying anything.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Merida asked after noting Dopey's silence.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"He hasn't said anything for a while." said Merida.

"Oh, that's because he doesn't speak at all. He's the silent one of a dwarf group that lives in town. He's been that way his whole life and he'll probably remain that way forever." said Henry.

"Oh, sorry, lad. I thought you were shy or somethin'." Merida said and Dopey held his hands in a manner that said, "It's okay. You didn't know."

"Reminds me of my three sons back home." said Elinor.

"Your sons are mute, too?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yes. Except noises, they don't talk at all. They've never said a word ever since the day they were born." said Elinor.

"So, you sell ice cream here now?" Elsa asked and Dopey nodded.

"What kind of ice cream do you sell here, Mr. Dopey." Anna asked.

The "Mr. Dopey" part of Anna's question made Dopey snicker and he presented the flavors he had on sale.

"Oooh, what's this one?" Anna asked when she saw a flavor that interested her.

Emma saw and said, "That one's called 'Chunky Monkey'."

"Wait, why's it called 'Chunky Monkey'? That's a weird name for a flavor if you ask me." Olaf replied.

Dopey shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer himself. He did not make the ice cream, he just sold them.

"It's just what it's called. But yes, I do agree that it's a rather silly name." said Emma.

"Is it any good?" Anna asked.

"Duh! Want some?" Emma asked.

"Oh boy, do I!" Anna said.

"Okay, she'll get the Chunky Monkey flavor." Emma told Dopey.

Dopey held up his hands and lifted his fingers one at a time.

The Arendelle princess didn't quite understand his silent motion.

"He's asking how many scoops of ice cream you want." Henry told Anna after realizing her curiosity.

"How many can a person have?" Anna asked.

"Six or less, but people rarely purchase six scoops." Henry said.

"Oh, well I'll take two scoops only." said Anna.

Dopey then held up a plastic cup and an empty ice cream cone.

"He asking if you want your ice cream in a cup or in a cone." Emma informed Anna.

"I'll go for the cone thing. I've never had or seen one before." said Anna.

Dopey used a scooper to plop twin servings of Anna's desired ice cream flavor on top of the cone and handed it to Emma who then gave it to Anna.

Anna didn't know how to eat the ice cream since she usually ate it in a bowl back home.

"How's she supposed to eat that?" Merida asked.

"You lick the top part first and continue until you reach the bottom." Emma instructed.

"Works for me." Anna said and gave her new treat a lick. "Mmmm! Yummy!" she expressed and licked it like a dog licking peanut butter.

"You'll have to excuse her, she has a sweet tooth." Emma said to Dopey and he nodded in understanding.

"What's a sweet tooth?" Elsa asked.

"It's an expression that refers to a craving for sweet foods like ice cream, cake, candy and such and your sister's the perfect example." Henry explained with a smile from almost laughing.

Elsa remembered that she also had a thing for dessert foods like Anna so, she too had a sweet tooth.

"I'll have an ice cream too, please." Elsa said to Dopey.

"Me too." Kristoff said.

"Count us in." Merida said.

"Hold your horses, you'll all get yours too." Emma said. Then she realized how that sounded. "Okay, not a perfect choice of words." she muttered.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing. Go ahead and see what like." she replied.

Kristoff, Elsa and Merida took their time with looking at the flavors. So many to choose. They all looked good.

Elsa saw the chocolate flavors, but as much as she liked to have any of them, she wanted to try something else, a flavor that was unavailable in Arendelle or anywhere else but here.

"I want to try that one. It looks interesting." Elsa said and pointed to the "Rainbow Sherbet" ice cream.

"Oh, you'll like that one. It had a fruity taste." Emma said.

Dopey looked at Elsa, repeated what he "told" Anna and Emma translated.

"Cup or cone?" Emma asked for Dopey.

"A cup will do." Elsa answered.

"How many scoops?"

"Just one."

Dopey served the scoop in a plastic cup and handed it to Elsa.

"Thank you." said Elsa.

"Your turn, Kristoff." said Emma.

Kristoff eyed a flavor that snagged his interest.

"What's that one?" he asked and pointed to his flavor of choice.

"That would be 'Cookies And Cream'." Emma told him.

"Sounds pleasant. I'll go for that." said Kristoff.

"What he said." Emma said to Dopey.

Knowing what Dopey was going to silently say, Emma translated again. Kristoff wanted two scoops in a cone like his wife got.

Unable to resist, Emma decided to get an ice cream too. She requested "Butter Peacan", single scoop and in a cone.

"Emma, what flavor of ice cream is this?" Merida asked and pointed to the flavor she asked about.

"That one's called 'Rocky Road'. It's . . . well, try it and you'll see." Emma said, wanting to surprise Merida.

"I'll have some of that, please." Merida said and Dopey got her flavor. "I'll also have it with one of those cone things like Anna got." she requested and soon, the Dunbroch queen got her flavor.

"What about you, mother?" she asked Elinor.

"I'll have the same flavor Elsa got." she said and Dopey used his "cup or cone" gesture again to Elinor and she wanted a cone.

Henry noticed two new flavors in the shop. One was a mixture of red, white and blue and the other was red and yellow. The first flavor was named "Captain America" and the other was called "Iron Man". Both were served as a nod promotion to the "Captain America Civil War" movie which Henry was dying to see.

Unable to resist, Henry asked for both to see which one he liked better and Dopey served him his requested flavors in a cone.

Emma paid for the ice creams.

"What is that for, Emma?" Kristoff asked when she saw Emma taking her credit card out of her wallet.

"It's called a credit card. It's another way we spend money here." Emma said.

Everyone bid Dopey farewell and left the shop.

Before leaving, Elsa noticed that one of the ice cream flavors in the flavor selection was not frozen enough. She fixed that by spraying a small stream of ice at the product and it froze once more. Unlike Ingrid, Elsa made it so that her magic could not harm anyone who consumed it like it did with someone else before.

"You're welcome." Elsa said to Dopey when she guessed what he would've said and followed the group out.

"My goodness, this ice cream food of yours is fantastic!" Merida exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard Anna moaning painfully and clutching at her head.

"Ahh! Holy cats, not that awful feeling in my head again!" she said in agony.

Elsa, Kristoff and Emma knew what was happening to Anna, but they didn't have a name for it.

"Oh dear. She's experiencing another one of those side effects from eating cold foods." Elsa said, unaware of the term for Anna's condition.

"It's called 'brain freeze'. It happens if you consume something cold too fast and apparently poor Anna here just did that with her ice cream." Emma explained while trying her hardest not to laugh from Anna's misfortune. "It'll be gone in a moment."

A minute later, Anna recovered and she was back to normal.

"Does this 'brain freeze' condition really freeze your brain?" Elinor asked.

"No, it's called that because it feels like your brain is freezing even though in reality, the pain is caused when the roof of your mouth is exposed to cold foods or drinks. If you don't want to go through that again, just eat your ice cream slowly. Don't just hork it down." Emma said.

"Okay." said Anna and she resumed eating her treat but slowly this time.

"Your ice magic protects you from that or no?" Emma asked Elsa.

"Yes. I've eaten ice cream at a fast rate like my sister before and never have I ever experienced this 'brain freeze' condition as you call it." Elsa answered.

"Lucky you, Elsa! You can gulp down all the ice cream and frosty treats you want and never have to suffer from that kind of pain like I do!" Anna whined playfully.

"Should we get one for Regina?" Emma asked Henry after remembering her.

"Nah. She's not much of an ice cream person, remember?" Henry said.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Emma said.

Regina had a dislike for ice cream as she once admitted to Ingrid when the latter offered the former Chunky Monkey ice cream when Regina first met her.

"Who's Regina?" Merida asked.

Remember? Regina? The woman who put you in charge of guarding me when I was . . . you know." Emma said, giving the Dunbroch queen a hint.

"Oh yes, I remember her now. She's the queen of this town, right?" Merida asked.

"Well, she was a queen in the other realm, but here, no. We don't have monarchs running Storybrooke. In modern times, people in charge of a town or a city is called a 'mayor' and that's what Regina is. My mother was mayor once for a while, but Regina reclaimed the title and has been that way since. My mother dislike being mayor because of the pressures it comes with." Emma said.

"Like running a kingdom?" Elsa and Merida asked together.

"Yes, like that." said Emma.

"She's also my adoptive mother." Henry said.

Before they can ask about that, Henry explained with some help from Emma. Emma explained that she wasn't ready for motherhood at first when Henry was born, but eventually, she accepted her role as one and she and Henry have been inseparable ever since reuniting.

"So you have two mothers?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. But I call her by her first name to avoid confusion between her and my real mother." said Henry, pointing to Emma.

"What else is there to do for fun?" Olaf asked.

This time, Henry was to decide and he got an idea.

"Follow me." he said and led them to another part of Storybrooke, a place that was barely built a few months back.

"What is this place, Emma?" Kristoff asked when they made it to the spot Henry brought them.

"Well, this is what we call an arcade. It's a place where people go for fun times. Those machine cabinets are called 'video games'. Henry here should be able to explain it to you." Emma said.

Henry led them inside the arcade while Emma watched. Her son was going to show them what modern entertainment meant.

The royal guests were so puzzled by the arcade's interior. There were so many things to try, they could not possibly decide which game to tackle first.

"Oh my word! These are exquisite!" Elinor gasps.

Henry led them to a simple game to start with. He led them to a game called "Pac Man".

"What's this?" Merida asked.

"This is a game called 'Pac Man. The goal is to lead this little yellow ball-ish character throughout a maze eating pellets while avoiding getting caught by those little ghost things." Henry said.

"How does it work?" Elsa asked.

"Like this." said Henry. He took out a quarter, fed it into the machine coin slot and the game began.

The queens,, former queen, princess, prince in-law, and snowman watched as Henry played his way through the first level. The way the game was played stunned them. Elsa had never seen this place before.

Henry played until the last level where he lost.

"What happened to your little eating ball guy?" Elsa asked.

"He died. It's what happens if the little ghosts touch ya." said Henry. "Anybody want to play?" he offered.

"Oooh, let me!" Anna said.

"Knock yourself out." he said.

Noticing their puzzled faces, he knew why they made them.

"It's an expression we make around here. It means to go ahead with something you want to do. It doesn't mean to actually hurt yourself." he explained.

"Oh." they said.

Elsa stepped up and tried her hand at the video game. Even though this was her first time, she actually did quite well. She was a fast learner.

"Wow Elsa! You're doing it!" Anna cheered.

Elsa made it to the fourth level and died right there.

"Oooh, so close." said Henry.

"Lemme try, lemme try!" Anna begged and Elsa stepped aside and let Anna play.

She died on the first level very quickly.

"Hey!" she said in disappointment.

"Ouch." said Kristoff.

"Oh well. You tried." Elsa said.

Kristoff tried and died at level two.

"That wasn't so bad." he said.

While still outside, Emma received a call.

It was Belle.

"Hi Belle." Emma said.

Her face grew nervous from what she was hearing.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Emma said after she learned what happened and hung up.

She went into the arcade and found Henry playing games with the royals.

"Henry." she said.

"You wanna play, too?" Henry asked.

"Not right now. I'm here to tell you that I have something to do."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"It's Belle. She called me about a problem that happened earlier today and she needs me. So I'll be heading over to sort it out."

"Need us to come?" Henry asked.

"No, you stay here and keep our guests company. I don't want you or them to worry. This is their vacation time." Emma said.

"Oh, okay. Call me if you need something then." said Henry.

"Will do." Emma said and walked away and out of the arcade.

"What was that about?" Merida asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure it can't be serious." said Henry.

Abiding by his mother's request, Henry continued showing the others around.

* * *

Emma ran all the way to Belle's location. It was the same place where it happened. She was sitting down on a bench with Doc next to her.

"What happened to him?" Emma asked.

"We encountered a mysterious figure earlier today and he attacked Doc." Belle said.

"Who was it? What did the assailant look like?" Emma asked.

"He wore a brown cloak all over him. We couldn't see his face because he had a hood and scarf covering his head all over. We tried to ask him something and he started to walk away. Doc tried to stop him and the stranger punched him away with what looked like a large, silver and blue colored fist! Doc was knocked unconscious and the stranger escaped when he turned into this liquid puddle form and slid away like some kind of carpet or something." Belle said.

Emma grew confused. "You said you never got this guy's name?"

"No. He never spoke." Belle said.

Emma was worried. Was this stranger Belle described sent to bring hostility to Storybrooke? Was he an evil person from the fairy tale world or from somewhere else?

"What about you? Did this man hurt you?" Emma asked Belle.

"No, I'm fine. He just attacked Doc, not me." said Belle.

"Any witnesses who saw it?"

"No, it was just us."

Emma looked around and saw a surveillance camera. Perhaps it caught the incident on tape and Emma could use the footage to ID the attacker.

Emma instructed Belle to take Doc to see a doctor in case he had internal injuries from that fist attack and Belle picked up Doc and went to find help, leaving Emma by herself.

"Looks like I got another case on my hands." she said to herself.

She took out her phone and started calling as many friends and relatives as she can to help her in tracking down the assailant.

The first person she called was Regina Mills.

 _I hope this doesn't wreck Elsa's well-deserved vacation._ Emma thought.

* * *

 **It looks like the hunt for the stranger will begin. How will they fare against the new threat? Will the royal visitors have to get involved in catching the man in the brown cloak? Does the stranger have any connection with anyone in Storybrooke?**

 **I combined some things from the previous chapter for this one. It's easier than re-writing them one at a time.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering where Hook is in all this, he'll show up soon.**

 **I hope they restore everything in the new season.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Henry will be teaching our heroes more about video gaming in this chapter. Emma will return and so will two familiar magic items.**

 **To the person who asked if my OC should see the "Alien" movie, sorry but I'm not much into that kind of movie. I may be a tomboy, but I have very little interest in horror films.**

* * *

Henry looked around for another game to show his guests and feasted his eyes on one. It was a certain game that Henry was a huge fan of.

It was occupied by someone else close to Henry's age, but that person had just finished playing and left, allowing Henry to seize control of the machine.

"What game is this one, lad?" Merida asked.

"It's called 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'. It's a fighting game where two players fight until one wins." Henry explained. "Here, let me show you."

Henry did not tell them about the game's "specialness" yet as he wished to surprise them when the timing was right. He popped in a quarter, as the game cost 25 cents to play, and the game began. Henry selected the character "Scorpion" and his first match began with his first opponent being "Reptile".

The group watched as Henry fought his way through the match. Never have they seen this kind of fighting before.

Henry won the first round. His opponent won the second round and it all came down to the third and final round.

After winning the match, Henry inputted a button and joystick command and when that happened, the game screen darkened and a chilling theme played.

His character removed his mask, revealing a skull head, and spat a fireball at the opponent which burned the victim to death until there was nothing but bones.

Everyone, even Merida, a young woman who was no stranger to violence, inched back in shock at the game's content.

"What the heck was that?" Kristoff asked.

"That is the game's most popular feature: the fatality move. In 'Mortal Kombat', the winning fighter kills the loser in a gory, brutal style. This is what made the game popular, yet controversial, in the early days of the franchise and it's been that way ever since." Henry answered.

Henry finished playing until he lost and he was free to answer any questions about the game.

"The characters look so real." said Elsa who touched the screen but jerked her hand back after she felt a fuzzy feeling on her hand.

"That's because they were portrayed by live-action actors during development." Henry said.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. "You mean real people fought and killed each other for this game?"

"No, no. That's not what I mean." Henry said and explained to them how "Mortal Kombat" was created.

"My head hurts." said Kristoff from Henry's technobabble speech.

"Mine too, and I'm the smart one." Elsa said, half jokingly.

"Anyone want to play it? It's on me." Henry asked.

"What's on you? I don't see anything." Olaf said.

Henry snickered. "No, it's another expression in this world. It means that a buyer, that's me, is willing to make a purchase for someone else, that's you."

"I'll give it a shot, lad." Merida said.

"Can I play too?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Henry said and fed more coins into the machine and the two women prepared for battle.

They were indecisive on which fighter to select. They had a limited amount of time to make a choice or the game would decide for them.

Merida had then selected the character of "Sindel". Like Merida, her character was also a queen.

"Do any of these fighters have ice powers?" Anna asked. She wanted to play as someone with ice abilities to mirror her sister.

"Yeah, them." Henry said and pointed to the characters "Sub-Zero" and "Klassic Sub-Zero".

"Those two guys have ice powers." said Henry.

"Why are there only two ice magicians?" Elsa asked.

"They're not magicians, they're ninjas and brothers. The masked one is the older brother and the guy without a mask is the younger one." said Henry.

"I'll pick . . . this one. No, that one! No, him! Oh, it's so hard to choose." Anna said and eventually selected the "Klassic" character.

"Hey, Henry. Can you do another one of those 'fatality' moves if I win?" Anna asked.

"Same for me if I win." said Merida.

"Sure. I've memorized every finisher in the game." Henry said.

The game selected an arena for them to fight in and the match began.

Anna vs Merida.

Elsa and Kristoff cheered for Anna while Henry and Elinor cheered for Merida.

The two royals had some a lot of trouble with the controls. Henry only fought better because he was used to it what with being born and raised in the modern world. He face-palmed himself for forgetting to teach them how to play Mortal Kombat and it was kinda too late.

Anna was joyful at her character's ice abilities once she learned how to use them. She managed to freeze Merida's fighter in place, leaving her open for a free hit which she gladly took.

Merida won the first round.

"Lucky." said Anna.

"Oh really?" Merida gloated.

The next round began and the women continued playing.

This time, Anna won.

"Ha!" Anna said with glee.

"I'll getcha, lassie." Merida said playfully.

"Oh no, you won't!" said Anna.

"Go Anna!" Kristoff cheered.

"Go Merida!" Elinor cheered.

"Go anyone!" Olaf cheered, causing Henry to look at him funny.

The final round had come and the gloves were off.

Eventually, Anna was the winner and, as promised, Henry quickly stepped in and initiated the command to execute Anna's character's fatality move.

Anna's character grabbed Merida's fighter by the head, but before anything can happen, the screen suddenly cut to black and only the sounds of ripping, screaming and fluid dripping were heard.

"What's wrong with the machine?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing. That's supposed to happen." said Henry.

"So what did my fighter do to Merida's fighter?" Anna asked.

Henry told Anna to come closer and he whispered his answer into her ear.

"What? Seriously?" Anna asked and Henry nodded. "That's so gross!"

"What? What did he tell you?" Kristoff asked and Anna told him and the others what Henry told her, stunning and terrifying them.

Kristoff had a blank look on his face. "Wow . . . that is . . . I can't even imagine anyone doing that in real life."

"The blackout during that fatality move was done on purpose by the game's creators as a joke toward the controversy that the series received when it started out. It was their way of saying, 'There, we censored it. You happy now?'." Henry said.

After cooling down, they went back to their old selves.

"You wanna play, Elsa?" Anna offered.

"No thanks. I'm not interested." said Elsa.

"I'll let you win." Anna goaded.

"Still no." Elsa said.

"Scaredy-queen." Anna mocked. Elsa waved her hand, unseen by anyone, and a snowball landed on Anna's head.

She shrieked when the snow touched her scalp.

"Elsa!" Anna complained while brushing off the snow from her hair.

"Scaredy-princess!" Elsa said back to mock Anna's fear of being tagged with her snow.

Kristoff played against Merida in Anna's place. He selected "Jax" while Merida selected "Mileena".

Merida won and Henry did the fatality where Merida's character ate Kristoff's fighter and then spit out the bones.

"That is so disgusting!" Merida said.

Henry played against Merida, using "Nightwolf" while Merida played as "Sonya".

Henry won and did the fatality where his "Nightwolf" character used a lightning-charged tomahawk to fatally electrocute the "Sonya" character.

Elsa, having changed her mind after seeing how fun the game was, decided to play after all and she selected "Sub-Zero", the younger one, while Henry resumed fighting as his fighter again. However, Elsa had no intention of seeing a fatality, so Henry offered to perform a non-lethal finisher, regardless of who won, and Elsa accepted.

He went easy on Elsa this time, since there was something about the "Sub-Zero" character that he wished to show Elsa.

When Elsa beat Henry, Henry stepped in and did the button/joystick commands. Instead of a fatality though, the "Sub-Zero" character performed another feat that nobody but Henry expected: the ninja fighter transformed himself into a snowman!

"What the-?" Anna and Elsa exclaimed together at this sudden finisher. There was no killing whatsoever, just as Elsa asked for.

"Wow! I'm in your game!" Olaf exclaimed happily. The snowman figure did resemble Olaf, only it was bigger.

"What was that? What did you do?" Elsa asked.

"It's called a "Friendship", a non-fatal way of winning a match as you requested. You remember what I told you about the game's controversy over the fatalities?" Henry asked.

They nodded.

"Well, the creators added the 'Friendship" as an alternative to fatalities to ease concerned people. They're meant as a joke. This and its predecessor, 'Mortal Kombat 2', are the only games to have "Friendship" finishers as the franchise's controversy died down over the years. These days, not a lot of people care about blood and guts in video games, especially this one. It's like a sail ship vs a motorboat." said Henry.

Henry stepped down when Merida wished to play against Elsa and she selected "Jade" while Elsa played as "Kitana".

It was a "queen vs queen" match.

"Friendship or Fatality?" Henry asked the two queens.

"Friendship." They both said at the same time.

Elsa won the first round. Merida won the second round and it was all down to the final round.

Elsa won and Henry did her "Friendship" move and it showed Elsa's character blowing bubbles.

Henry offered Elinor a chance to play, but she declined as she was not interested.

Someone appeared and Henry offered his spot to play the game alone and the gamer accepted and Henry went to a change machine to get more quarters and returning to the guests.

"Are there any games that don't involve killing?" Elsa asked.

"Well, let's see what we got here." said Henry and led the way around the arcade to find something family-friendly.

"How about this?" Henry said and waved to a row of ticket games.

"What games are these?" asked Elinor.

"Those are called ticket games. The idea is to win tickets by scoring points and winning tickets that you can redeem for prizes over there." Henry said and pointed to the arcade's prize booth where a man was seen sitting, waiting for anyone to spend tickets.

The group were fascinated by all the prizes on sale. So many goodies just waiting to be purchased.

"Oooh, I want to try them!" Anna exclaimed.

Henry was to show them how to play them first like usual.

"Which one are you going to play?" Elsa asked.

"That one." said Henry as he pointed to a mini basketball game.

"What is this one?" Elinor asked.

"It's a basketball game. You throw these little orange balls into that hoop at the far end and score ticket points. You're supposed to score as many points as you can until the game ends."

Like all the other games, this one cost only a quarter and Henry paid it and the game began.

Henry threw in ball after ball after ball. He missed 6 shots, but still managed to score big and when the round ended, 18 tickets were all he won.

"I'd like to go next." Merida said.

"Go ahead." said Henry.

Merida played until she won 14 tickets.

"That's a lot on my first try." Merida said.

"Me next!" Anna said. She played, but only won 6 tickets.

"Oh, pooh!" she pouted.

"It looks fun. I'm next." said Elsa.

The ice queen played until she won 12 tickets.

"I almost surpassed you, Merida." she said. "Sorry Anna."

Anna turned to Kristoff and said, "Kristoff, can you win lots of tickets for me?"

"I'm not sure if I can, Anna." Kristoff doubted.

"Oh, come one. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase . . .?" Anna begged, using puppy dog eyes to make her request more convincing. It was a trait she picked up from Arendelle which she used on her husband or sister to goad them into giving in to whatever she asks for. They both found her act hilarious.

Unable to resist, Kristoff agreed. "Okay."

"Yay!" Anna said, bringing one heel up and close to her rear.

Henry, Elsa and Merida laughed at Anna's antics.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked and brought her foot back down.

"You!" Elsa answered, still laughing. "You always do that every time you want something from us."

"Hey, at least I have a man who's willing to do anything for me." Anna fake-pouted.

Anna shrieked again and wiggled about when another drop of snow suddenly fell behind her neck and slid down her back.

"Not again!" Anna said while Elsa giggled.

"I need some kind of 'snow sense' or something to avoid that!" Anna said when the snow was gone.

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh.

"Kristoff!" Anna said.

"Sorry Anna, but that was kinda funny." he said between his fit of laughter.

"Not as funny as this." Anna said and took Kristoff's hand and squeezed it hard. Her grip was quite strong for a goofy princess.

"Ahh! Too tight, too tight!" Kristoff said painfully.

"Still think it's funny, 'Mr Ice Master'?" Anna questioned mockingly at her husband's discomfort.

"No, it's not." Kristoff said.

Anna released her grip and Kristoff rubbed his hand.

"How strong are ya, Anna?" Merida asked, amazed by her hand strength.

"Very. Despite my status as a princess back at my home, I'm pretty strong. A princess has to learn how to fight when in danger. That's how I was able to punch out my ex so hard as I've told you before on that . . . bus thingy." Anna answered.

"So did I. I used to train on how to fight in my lifetime and I had a great instructor." Merida said, referring to Mulan.

"Well, if you want to build up extra strength, I can show you our local gym or you can use our new outdoor gym equipment the town set up in our local park." Henry offered.

"I don't know what a 'gym' is, but sure, I'd like to see it later." said Anna.

Despite the hand injury, Kristoff was still able to play the ticket game.

He won 24 tickets, surpassing Henry.

"Not bad." said Henry.

"And on my first try too." Kristoff said.

"Still want to play more or do you want to cash them in now?" Henry asked.

Elinor had her turn and she won 7 tickets.

Olaf needed help standing and he won only 4 tickets.

"Let's go see what we can get with these ticket things." Merida said and they walked over to the prize booth.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

Henry spoke for the group.

"We're looking to cash these in for some prizes." Henry presented the tickets to the prize vendor worker, asking all to gather them together in one big pile.

"Alright. Select your prize." the vendor said and let the customers decide what to get.

Merida got a large pencil.

Elsa got a tiny snowglobe.

Elinor didn't want anything and loaned her tickets to her daughter, which was how she was able to buy the pencil prize.

Kristoff and Anna wanted to share a prize rather than get something separately and Anna decided on a stuffed alien doll because she thought it looked cute and Henry had to tell them about aliens after he was asked what they were.

As they were about to decided what to do next, Henry's iphone rang. It was Emma and he stepped outside for a moment to take the call.

Later, he returned to the arcade to find the royals who were seen playing a pinball machine. Olaf was playing with Elsa and Merida holding him up and his stick arms were extended by Kristoff and Anna to aid him in pushing the flippers.

"Guys." said Henry.

"Hey. Want to play?" Olaf asked.

"Not now. I have urgent news from my mother." Henry said.

"Which one? Emma or Regina?" Elsa asked.

"Emma." he said.

They stopped playing and focused on him.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

Henry told them.

"Whoa! Emma found another magic person roaming Storybrooke?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. She's asking that we help her find him." Henry said.

"'Him'? She knows who it is?" Elsa asked.

"No, I just assumed it was a man out of habit. It could be a woman. My mom said the person's face was covered when she saw a hidden camera tape of him or her attacking Belle and Doc, so she doesn't know what gender the person is yet." Henry said, admitting his slight error.

"Well then, let's go see Emma and help her find this troublemaker." said Merida.

The group left the arcade and headed for Gold's store where Henry was instructed by Emma to go to.

When they got there, Emma was seen inside waiting for them. Joining her was Regina Mills.

The shop brought back memories for Elsa and Merida.

Emma was seated on a wooden chair and her face brightened upon seeing them.

"Henry." Emma said and she and her son hugged. Henry hugged Regina too.

"Hello Regina." Elsa said.

"Hi Elsa. Good to see you again." Regina said.

"Thanks." said Elsa.

"Are you . . . you know, not in your evil queen mood still?" Anna asked Regina, remembering her and Kristoff's previous encounter with the woman.

"No, I'm not. I was possessed by your aunt's spell and it brought out the evil side I had from my previous life in the other world." Regina said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that part." Anna said.

"She summon you here?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Emma asked me in assisting her in catching the assailant she told me about." said Regina.

"That's right. We're going to locate the mysterious person's whereabouts and apprehend him or her and bring that person back to the station for interrogation." said Emma.

"How will we catch this assailant if he or she becomes very hostile?" Elsa asked.

"Simple. Once we find the person, I'll use this." Emma said and took out something from her vest pocket. It looked like a fashion accessory.

Merida was familiar with it as she had seen it before.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"This is an anti-magic cuff. It's purpose is to completely disable the magic of whoever wears it, rendering the wearer powerless. You remember those magic ribbons Ingrid put on us before?" Emma said and asked Elsa.

"Yes." said Elsa.

"It's like those, but the cuff can't be removed by hatred . . . or by the wearer. Only someone else not wearing it can take it off."

 _Along with chopping off your hand._ Emma thought, but refused to say it out loud to avoid scaring her son and friends. "We strap this on the unnamed visitor and we win."

Elsa approached to look at the cuff more closely. It baffled her that such an object existed here because if it was around during her isolation days, it would've been very useful to her and she would have worn it 24/7 to stop her so-called "dangerous magic" and her isolation probably would have ended sooner. Plus, if she did have the anti-magic cuff, her parents would not have gone on their ill-fated voyage and the sea would not have become their tomb. Gloves and hand shackles didn't work, but this would have changed her life forever.

She was glad she didn't think like that anymore and didn't need any anti-magic items to stop her magic.

"Does it work?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course. Want to try it on, Elsa? It won't hurt you." Emma offered to which Elsa accepted and allowed Emma to place the cuff on her right wrist to test it. It fit snug for a defensive item.

She tried to take it off to see if Emma was right about it being stuck on a wearer and it was true. Her hand was trapped by the cuff and can't be removed by Elsa herself.

"Now use your magic however you want, and I do mean _however_ you want." Emma dared.

Elsa breathed deeply, hoping she wouldn't hurt anyone or damage anything, and raised her hand to produce a simple snowflake.

Nothing happened.

"Use your magic, Elsa. It's fine." Anna said.

"I did Anna, but I can't. This thing won't let me." Elsa said, noting the cuff's ability.

She then tried unleashing a stronger brand of her ice magic.

Nothing happened.

She then attempted to freeze the whole store with powerful determination with both hands as if she were in battle minus freezing the others.

Nothing happened again. She was powerless just like Emma said and it was all because of the cuff.

"That's what this thing does to magicians, huh?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." said Emma and she approached Elsa and took the cuff off when the demonstration was over. Once the cuff was off, Elsa made a snowflake in her hand to see if her magic was back and it was to her relief.

"Clever item." Anna said.

"The cuff effects the wearer's entire form, not just the hand it's placed on." Regina said.

After the plan was set in motion, Merida asked, "Anyone coming with us?"

"No, just us. We can't endanger anyone else as long as that newbie is here." Emma said.

"If it's alright with you, Miss Swan and . . . Regina," Elinor said, not knowing Regina's last name. "I would rather stay out of this one. Not that I don't want to get involved, it's because of my 'special' problem."

Emma realized Elinor was right. The rush and shock of the mission would cause her to have an asthma-like attack.

"Right, that. Henry, take Elinor somewhere safe and stay with her until you hear from me." Emma said.

"Where should I take her?" Henry asked.

Emma thought and said, "Take her to the town library. Show her some books or something to pass the time."

"Oooh, can I come too? It sounds exciting!" Olaf said.

"Sure, you can." Emma said and Olaf clapped with joy. Regina was confused over Olaf's behavior. She thought he'd be worried and nervous from their situation, but no.

"Alright. Follow me, you two." Henry said and he led Elinor and Olaf out of the store and to the town library while the others remained inside to further discuss their plan.

"She'll be fine." Emma told Merida to calm her down in case she was worried for her mother's safety.

"How do we find this scary-sounding person?" Anna asked.

"We use this." Regina said and took out a bottle of an object that was familiar to Elsa. It was a potion she once used to find Emma after the savior went into hiding due to her magic problem at the police station last time.

"And that is . . .?" Kristoff asked.

"A locator potion. It can find someone after dipping its contents onto a person's personal belongings or anything else they've come into contact with." Emma told him.

"I remember that. I used it to find you after you tried to get rid of your magic at that mansion place." Elsa said.

"I remember that, too. But the 'getting rid of my magic' part was actually a trap Rumple set up in hopes of capturing me. It's a good thing you found me and convinced me to keep my magic otherwise I would have been trapped forever like you almost were with that urn thing once." Emma said.

"He tried to do what to you?" Elsa asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we must focus on our task here." Emma said.

"But we don't have anything this new guy or girl has or touched. How can you use that potion thing to find him or her?" Anna said.

"I brought a piece of cloth from the assailant's clothes that fell off after escaping provided by Belle and Doc. We combine the two and it should lead us straight to 'em." Emma said and showed the cloth to them all. It was very, very tiny, but it was all they had to go with for the job.

Emma held the cloth piece while Regina poured a drop of the potion on it and the cloth began to float toward the door which Merida quickly opened and allowed the cloth to fly outside and into the town.

"Follow that cloth!" said Emma and they all chased after the floating cloth.

* * *

 **To the person who asked for a Mortal Kombat camo in the arcade scene, you got your wish. I even threw in the snowman friendship move as a reference to a certain song from the Frozen movie. *hint hint***

 **It looks like they're gonna go after the OC. What will happen when they confront this new visitor? I had to watch a lot a MK videos on YouTube to get the moves right and read about its history online to get Henry's knowledge of the game correct.**

 **Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My apologies for being late with this. I had some things to take care of in real-life. But I have returned and have written more "MV" material.**

 **My OC will make another appearance in this chapter and, let's just say things will be handled much differently here when the group meets my OC . . .** **(laughs insanely a 'la Candace Flynn from Phineas and Ferb).**

* * *

The group followed the floating cloth. Most of them were already making plans in their heads on how to deal with whoever that cloth belonged to when the owner was found.

With the combined magical abilities of Emma, Elsa and Regina and the archery skills of Merida, the sword skills of Anna and the burly strength of Kristoff, they could be an unbeatable team.

So far, the cloth led them out of the town and into the forest. This meant that the mysterious assailant must have high-tailed it into the woods after attacking Belle and Doc to evade attention to what he did.

When the cloth led them deep in the forest, it suddenly dropped to the ground like a bird that unexpectedly died in mid-flight.

The trail seemed to end right there with no sign of the assailant. But he/she had to be around here somewhere as the potion indicated.

"Now what?" Merida asked.

"We spread out and find our fugitive. It's better if we split up to conduct a thorough search and if anyone finds the intruder, do not attack unless attacked first and remember, we are to capture this unknown being alive. Do not kill whoever it is." said Emma.

Besides her magic, Emma had two weapons on her. A revolver and a tranquilizer pistol. The second weapon was to help capture the assailant while the first would be used to wound the person rather than kill if tranquilizing the target proved to be difficult.

Regina had her own magic, Merida had her bow and arrows, Anna borrowed Merida's sword, Kristoff used his hatchet and Elsa was armed with her ice magic.

"Regina and I will go one way and you guys will go another. Take this with you." Emma said and took out two radios, one of which she handed to Elsa, Kristoff, Merida and Anna while keeping the second radio for Regina and herself.

"What's that thing for?" Merida asked and took the radio and studied it with curiosity.

"It's called a 'radio' or sometimes a 'walkie talkie'. It's used for speaking with others from far distances. If you're in any kind of trouble, just press this red button on the side and talk into the speaker right here. If it makes a static sound randomly, that means it's me or Regina trying to talk to you with our own radio and it can do the same for us. Go ahead, try it out." Emma said.

Merida placed the radio speaker near her lips, pressed the red button and spoke into it.

"Hello?" she said and a response in the form of Merida's own voice from Emma and Regina's radio was heard.

"See? Like that." said Emma.

"I'm familiar with this kind of technology. I've seen Emma use it before and so did I." Elsa said to Merida.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes. Remember the story I told of my first experience in this realm last night?" Elsa said, bringing back her memory of the night she first met Emma.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You said you used it to save Emma after she almost froze to death." said Merida.

"I'll hold onto it. You need both hands to use your bow and arrows, don'cha?" Anna said and Merida gave the radio over to Anna and she took it.

When plans were discussed, they went their separate ways.

Elsa was the leader of the group and led them deep into the forest. It was a good thing she was wearing her new Storybrooke clothes as her dress would have made travel difficult here. Her dress and cape would get snagged on a twig or branch or stone and that would cause problems for her. It didn't last time though, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I don't suppose you have a magic detection ability, do you Elsa?" Merida asked.

"I'm afraid not, Merida. I may be an ice queen, but I have no way of sensing anyone near me, magic or not." said Elsa.

"Hmm, guess we'll just have to find this other visitor the old fashioned way." said Merida.

"And what old fashioned way would that be?" Elsa asked with humor in her voice.

"Relying on our senses to detect danger." said Merida.

"How skilled are you with that weapon?" Elsa asked about Merida's bow.

"A lot. Similar to your title, my skill with this could earn me a name like, oh say, 'Archery Queen'. That lad Henry once referred to me as 'Hawkeye'. I don't know who or what that is, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with archery." said Merida.

"Me neither. Henry has a thing for something called 'comic books'. Here, they're books with pictures and drawings that tell stories about people with powers and special abilities like me. Those people in his stories are called 'superheroes' and 'supervillains'. He once showed me a comic book about a group of people called 'The Avengers'. I never understood what it's about and I still don't, but he seemed to admire that story very much." Elsa explained, remembering a time Henry showed her his comic book collection.

"So people with magic are called superheroes?" Anna asked.

"Only those who use their powers for good. Those who use their powers for evil purposes are called supervillains." Elsa said. "You'll have to ask him about that topic, I don't know much as well as he does."

"Well, since you have powers and you use them for good, doesn't that make you a 'superhero'?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa hadn't thought about that. With the exceptions of almost killing Anna, Emma and those two assassins from Weselton in her ice castle, it made sense considering all the good she has done in Arendelle and Storybrooke. She was highly popular in both realms.

"Now that you've put it that way, I guess I am in the culture of this realm. Those characters in Henry's stories have powers, then I must be a 'superhero' too." Elsa said with a hand over her lips to hide a giggle.

"I bet once we return home, we should make an announcement to all to start calling you 'Elsa, the superhero queen of Arendelle' or 'Super Elsa." Anna joked and laughing at the idea.

Elsa, Kristoff and Merida laughed too. It sounded funny.

"Perhaps I'll look into those comic book stories of his and see if I can like them and find out why he calls me that title I mentioned earlier." said Merida.

Switching to another topic, Anna said, "I wonder what kind of magic this mystery man or woman has."

"The only way to find out is to find this intruder first." said Kristoff. He hoped the person they sought, although probably dangerous, was not at least maniacal. A wicked prince 13th in line for a throne, a fearsome pirate of the seas and an aunt in-law who was driven insane from being abandoned by her own sister and became a wicked version of Elsa were enough to handle. Who knew what the new realm visitor was capable of doing with whatever abilities he or she had.

"Maybe the one we're looking for has power over water. Think about it. Belle said her attacker turned into a puddle and slithered away like a snake after punching out that poor man she was with. That makes sense, doesn't it?" Anna suggested.

"Maybe. We won't know for sure yet, but you do have a point. Puddles are made from water, so perhaps this enemy has water magic." said Kristoff.

"If so, then if a fight happens between my sister and this weirdo, Elsa will most likely win because, you know, ice freezes water and ice comes from water and stuff." said Anna.

"True, but from what I've learned from one of Elsa's books in the castle library, water can also melt ice sometimes. Like when Elsa puts an ice cube she creates in a cup to chill her drinks and it eventually melts after being submerged inside for a long period of time. So while Elsa might win as you claim, it's also possible for her to lose, too." Kristoff pointed out.

Anna appeared disappointed at the prediction. "Oh, that's right. I didn't see that. Oooh, if only I had fire magic, then I can melt the stranger into nothing if he dares to lay a hand on any of us." she said.

"But that would also be your downfall because if our 'friend' is a water magician, then he or she could defeat you by putting out your hypothetical fire powers with his or her hypothetical water abilities as water always beats fire." Kristoff warned.

"Hey whose side are you on, Bjorgman?" Anna demanded after hearing her husband's double doubts.

Elsa and Merida stifled their giggles.

"Yours of course." Kristoff defended. "I'm just merely stating the outcomes of such a fight if you had any fire magic."

Anna realized he was right and that she was merely overreacting.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want us or anyone else in Storybrooke to get hurt or even killed by whoever's here besides us." she said.

"I know and don't worry. Nobody's going to die or get hurt. Well, everyone except the mystery person if it comes to that. Besides, we have that anti-magic thing Emma's carrying and we can use it to stop this threat. She already showed what it did with Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, you're right." said Anna. "Besides, I have magic, alright. The magic of love, happiness, quirkiness and, most of all, being the best little sister a certain queen can ask for."

Elsa glanced at Anna's direction with a happy look in her eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet Anna." Elsa said.

"At least you have a sister. I have three brothers who've been a handful for years, but I wouldn't trade them for anyone or anything else." said Merida.

"Have your parents, before your father died, considered trying for a girl besides you?" Elsa asked.

"Nah. I'm the only female born to them. After my triplet brothers were brought into existence, they stopped havin' kids. My mother said havin' children was painful . . . and I mean that quite literally." said the Dunbroch archer.

"While I have never had children of my own before, even I'm cringed on how painful it must be." said Elsa.

"Same here." said Anna.

"As a man, I'll never know." said Kristoff. "Unless there's a kind of magic here that can turn me into a woman."

The three women stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

Their faces were blank at first, as if his comment angered them.

Then they turned into grins and then into laughter.

"Good lord, Kristoff!" Anna said.

"What . . . a jo . . . ker!" said Elsa.

"I can . . . hardly . . . hold my bow!" said Merida as she and Anna kneeled over in laughter.

Anna leaned onto Elsa to balance herself while laughing and Elsa did the same.

"You . . . have the . . . craziest . . . husband, Anna!" said Merida.

"I . . . know! That's why . . . I married him!" said Anna.

Elsa could not comment as she was too busy laughing her ass off.

Kristoff himself could not hold it in and laughed too at his own joke. Looks like Anna was not the only funny one in the family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and Emma tread cautiously across the forest. Emma's finger was on the trigger of her dart pistol and Regina spread her hands out to cast powerful magic blasts at the first sign of danger.

"So Regina. How does it feel to be an aunt to Robin's daughter?" Emma asked.

"I enjoy it. My experience from raising Henry never left me unlike my Evil Queen side. I'm still trying to teach her to talk and I hope the first words she utters are 'Auntie Regina' or 'Auntie Reggie'." she said.

Emma smiled. "Maybe one day she should meet with my brother. Who knows how great friends they'll become. I hope my acceleration of Zelena's pregnancy when I was a Dark One didn't put any harmful side effects on the baby." She made a face of regret from that time. Like Henry said, it was her dark side that did that, not Emma herself.

"Well, they are related in a way, so I don't see any harm in that, not that I do anyway. Henry and her are also cousins since Zelena is my sister and all and she is the biological mother." said Regina.

"I don't know about you, but my family tree line confuses me sometimes." Emma said.

"Same with me. It's hard to keep track sometimes. 'He's related to her, she's related to him.' But we have to keep the cards we're dealt with." Regina said.

"The only person I wish I could erase from the family tree is Rumpelstiltskin. That man is a pain in the ass." said Emma.

"Agreed. I'm so glad Belle got over him and moved on." said Regina.

Their conversation was cut short when the sound of a twig snapping was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. It must be our 'guest'." Emma said.

They looked around, each woman was hoping to catch a glimpse of the assailant or at least their royal friends.

Slight movement was seen deeper in the forest.

"I think I see something." Emma said.

"Is it that invader?" Regina asked.

"Not sure. Whatever or whoever it is, we should follow it." Emma replied and she and Regina went after the cause of that twig snap sound.

They had to move quietly to avoid detection by their target.

Later, they stopped abruptly when they found something unfamiliar to either of them.

In front of Regina Mills and Emma Swan was a person wearing a dark brown cloak. His or her back was turned to them, so the two were unseen and the stranger could not see them either.

Despite not actually seeing the face of the mystery person, Emma recognized the cloaked person as the same one she saw on the camera footage. It had to be the same suspect who assaulted Doc and Belle, mostly Doc.

The cloaked person was holding a small log in his/her hands, which were white. Not Caucasian white, really white as in the color, like regular chalk. From their spots, Emma and Regina witnessed something spectacular. The log began to freeze all over in the cloaked figure's hands.

Emma's eyes widen as she recognized that power. It was similar to Elsa's and Ingrid's. This person, this newcomer, was an ice magician too!

Regina was shocked too, just not as much as Emma. First Elsa, then Ingrid and now this mystery figure. If this person had ice magic, could he or she be a distant relative of Elsa and Anna? Ingrid had ice magic and she was directly related to Elsa. The thought of this person being related to the queen and princess of Arendelle was possible.

The stranger allowed the log to drop and it shattered upon hitting the ground.

The two women hid behind a fallen tree stump and began thinking up a way to confront the stranger.

"Makes me wonder how Elsa is going to react when she sees this figure. How are we going to take that thing down?" Regina asked with her voice toned down to a whisper.

"That person may have ice magic, but he or she can still be beaten. I'll have to use my tranquilizer gun to put him or her to sleep first before putting on the anti-magic cuff on." Emma said and got her tranq pistol out and prepared to take a shot at the stranger.

Before they can confront the stranger, the savior's radio suddenly made a static noise.

The sound alerted the stranger who immediately turned around and saw Emma and Regina. The stranger's face was covered except for the eyes, so they couldn't get a good look at the face and make an ID on their foe.

"Aw crap!" said Emma.

"You had to leave it on, didn't you?" Regina asked with sarcasm and had to show herself since the cat was out of the bag.

Their cover now blown, the two women/mothers prepared themselves for a fight.

But rather than fight them, the stranger suddenly materialized into a puddle and started to crawl away from them as if he/she was either nervous of them or had no desire to fight.

"What the hell kind of power is that?" Regina asked.

"Don't know, but we have to follow it now." said Emma and they started chasing after the moving puddle.

While running, Emma took out her radio to call the others and pressed its button.

"Guys, it's me! Are you there?" she said into it.

"Emma? What is it?" asked a voice. It was Elsa.

"Regina and I have been compromised! We found our target, but it saw us and is now on the run, sort of!" Emma said.

"Are you two hurt?" Elsa asked.

"No, but we might if we don't catch this one!"

"Okay, just tell us where you are. Do you have anything that can lead us to you like more tracking potion?" Elsa asked.

"No but . . . I got an idea!" said Emma.

"Tell us."

"I'll fire a blast of my magic into the sky and you guys follow it, like a signal flare!"

"Signal flare?" Elsa asked, not knowing such a thing.

"Just look up and look for my magic blast and you should be able to find us!" Emma said.

"Alright Emma. Whenever you're ready." said Elsa.

When the chat stopped, Emma aimed her right hand into the air and, with concentration, summoned a light in her hand and fired it into the air.

The magic ball launched high in the sky and exploded like a firecracker.

 _That should do it!_ Emma thought.

"Are you certain they'll see that?" Regina asked while running.

"They will! I know it!" Emma assured and fired another shot.

While running, Emma took this chance to take out her pistol and fire a shot at the moving puddle.

While the bullet hit the puddle, it did no damage. But the puddle then shot a blast of its own power at them. The blast missed Emma and Regina, the former almost being struck, and hit a tree which began to freeze immediately.

 _Ice magic . . . just like Elsa._ Emma thought and fired a third magic shot into the sky.

* * *

Anna was fiddling with the radio Emma gave them.

"What a weird machine." she said while inspecting it.

"That's what I thought too at first. I used it to save Emma from dying in my . . . ice cave." said Elsa.

"Good thing ya did, lass. Freezin' to death must be slowly painful." Merida said.

"I can never know how that feels." Elsa said.

"Why no- Oh right, your immunity to cold weather." Merida said after remembering Elsa's abilities.

"So, people here use that thing for talking to each other just like Emma said?" Kristoff asked.

"Yep." said Elsa.

"You mean like, um, what did Henry call that thing of his again? That device that makes 'pic-tures'?" Anna asked, trying to pronounce the term for modern photography.

"A phone?" Elsa answered for her.

"Yeah that." Anna said.

While speaking, Anna unconsciously slid her thumb onto the speaker button, activating the radio.

The radio made a static sound.

"Whoops." said Anna.

After a while, they heard Emma's voice calling.

"Guys, it's me! Are you there?"

Anna wasn't sure what to do with the radio, so she handed it to Elsa since she was kinda experienced with radio tech and the ice queen took it and answered.

"Emma? Is that you? What is it?" asked Elsa.

When the emergency was known, along with Emma's plan to guide them to where the action was taking place, Elsa shut off the radio and everyone looked around the sky to await Emma's magic signal.

After seven seconds went by, a burst of magic suddenly shot up into the air and exploded. That was Emma.

"Was that the signal?" Merida asked.

"Yes. We must follow it." Elsa said and they raced to the direction of where it came from.

Another magic blast was seen, giving them a hint of where the savior was, they group ran faster, hoping to catch up to Emma and help her out of whatever danger she was in right now.

A third magic blast followed.

As they ran, another sound was heard. This time, it was not magical and it scared the royals.

"Yikes! What was that!?" Merida asked loudly, aiming her bow and arrow at random directions out of instinct.

"That would be the gun weapon Emma carries around. She must have used it to repel the threat she warned us about." Elsa said and she led them into the direction of the gunshot.

Eventually they finally reunited with Emma and Regina and it seems that they have company who was cornered by them, someone new.

"Is this the assailant we're lookin' for, lass?" Merida asked.

"Apparently so." said Regina.

"Whoever this is also has ice powers." Emma said, making the royals, especially Elsa, gasp in shock.

"Another . . . ice being?" she asked.

Anna looked at Elsa and at the unknown person standing before them. Another ice magician, just like her sister and late aunt. But was this person good like Elsa or bad like Ingrid was?

"Well, so much for the 'water powers' theory." she said.

The group were now pitted against the unknown attacker of Belle and Doc in a standoff. It was a matter of time before one of them made a move of hostility or peace.

They couldn't tell what the stranger's emotions were right now because of the scarf, but from what was going on, three guesses were panic, fear, anger, or all of the above.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

The stranger said nothing.

"I said, who are you? Where are you from?" Emma repeated.

The stranger still did not reply and kept glaring at them. Emma was starting to wonder if this person even understood English or even spoke at all. The silent stranger reminded Emma and Regina of Dopey since he too never said a word.

Since Emma just said this person carried ice powers, Elsa figured that she should step in and resolve the problem at hand. It made sense as she was an ice being herself.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna questioned after seeing her elder sister walking toward the being.

"It's okay, Anna. Let me handle this. If this person has ice magic, then I should be the one to confront whoever this is." Elsa said.

As much as Anna didn't want to see Elsa going out there in front of someone they've never seen before and was vicious toward Emma and Regina, she had to trust her sister to do this. In case the stranger attacked Elsa, at least Elsa would be unharmed by it. Right?

"Hello there. You have magic over ice? So do I." Elsa said in a calm tone as she slowly and carefully approached the figure who just stared at her, probably wondering what her intentions were besides what she said she would do.

"We're not here to harm you. Whatever happened between you and them, it's only because they don't know you yet. If you're confused over this realm's appearance, I know how that feels." Elsa said.

Anna tried to contain her urge to shriek as she watched Elsa get closer to the stranger. She got the feeling that something was going to happen. Not good, not bad. Just something.

"I felt the same way when I first discovered this world. Like you, my sister over there, her husband standing next to her and I too come from a land different from this one."

As the ice queen spoke with the mute stranger, Emma realized that what she was looking at resembled her and Elsa's own first meeting and she guessed that, like that night, there's a slight chance that something was bound to go wrong. Elsa trapped her in an ice cave that time, but that was accidental. What course of action did this newcomer to Storybrooke have in mind?

Elsa was now face to face with the stranger, the latter giving Elsa a dead stare, but Elsa had no fear.

"To show you that none of us have any quarrel with you, I will demonstrate my magic for you. Please don't hurt me." said Elsa.

While the stranger remained silent, Elsa stepped back and created her signature floating snowflake on her hand.

The stranger looked at it. Was he/she impressed or offended by it?

"I like that trick of hers." Merida whispered to Anna.

"Right?" Anna replied.

Then Elsa waved her hands left and right while spraying her ice in those directions, kinda like when she experimented with her powers after fleeing Arendelle on the night her coronation party went downhill. If the stranger was able to speak, Elsa wouldn't care what he/she was going to say.

Then Elsa used her magic on herself to magically change her ice-themed modern clothes back into her ice dress.

"See? I told you I wasn't an enemy. What you're seeing is the real me. This is how I look back in my homeland." said Elsa.

"What's she doin'?" Merida asked Anna and Kristoff.

"Trying to gain this person's trust to avoid any mishaps like last time as she told me and Kristoff back home. Hopefully, no ice caves or snow monsters will make another appearance." Anna whispered.

Elsa kept her blue eyes on the stranger who did the same.

"Now that that's out of the way, how about introductions?" Elsa asked.

No reply, so Elsa went ahead.

"Allow me to start. Behind me are Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, and as for me, I am Elsa, the ice queen of a kingdom called 'Arendelle'. Now can you te-"

Before she can finish speaking, the stranger suddenly raised his/her right hand, formed an ice ball the size of a baseball and threw it at Elsa.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled as her sister dodged the incoming projectile, avoiding hitting Emma and the others and the ice ball struck a tree and exploded, freezing the tree before it too exploded into pieces, forcing the others to shield themselves with their arms.

Without a second thought, Merida retaliated by firing an arrow at the stranger.

While struck in the chest by Merida's arrow, the stranger didn't go down. Instead, the ice being pulled the arrow out, twirled it in his/her hand and hurled it back at Merida like a spear.

"Whoa!" Merida cried out and ducked from being hit by her own arrow which hit a tree.

"Get back!" Emma said and raised her revolver and fired a shot at the stranger's right leg.

The gunshot did nothing to the new enemy and all it did was freeze on contact before vanishing.

Curious to this, Emma fired more shots at the stranger, forgetting about her plan of using non-lethal means to fight the target, and her gun's bullets hit the stranger in the chest, abdomen and head.

The gunfire scared the royals again.

Emma thought she finished off the stranger. She was wrong because the stranger was still standing, unfazed by Emma's gunshots and, was was odd was that the silent foe not bleeding at all.

"What? No way! That should've killed you!" Emma replied in shock.

Before Emma can fire her gun again, the stranger then reared his/her hands back into a wing position and clapped them together, sending out a wave of ice hurling toward them all.

Elsa suddenly stepped in and created an ice shield to deflect the blast.

"Stay behind me!" she said to everyone and they did.

"Thanks Elsa!" Merida said.

"Wait, where's Kristoff?" Anna asked. She didn't see him.

That was because Kristoff had snuck around the trees and approached the ice enemy from behind with the intent of striking in a surprise attack.

As the battle waged on, Elsa suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. There was something very familiar about all this to her.

Then she remembered that this fight mirrored the one she had with the Weselton duke's bodyguards at her ice castle when they tried to kill her. A magical being under attack by people who wanted her dead because of her supernatural nature and now, it was the same here. Except that the magical being right now was not royalty and attacked them first with aggression.

The question is: why was this stranger attacking them? Was he/she confused about the Storybrooke realm as Elsa was? Or was there something about Elsa he/she disliked?

When Kristoff was behind the stranger unseen, he held his ax above his head and brought the blade on the stranger's back.

Like with all other attacks, this too failed to stop the stranger. But the distraction it caused allowed Regina and Emma to fire their own magic beams at the stranger, but none of their attacks harmed him/her.

"Does this freak have some kind of force field or something?" Regina questioned sarcastically.

None of the royals knew what a force field was. They saw it in those "Star Wars" films the other night, but are unaware of what they were.

The stranger removed the ax from his/her back and instantly turned it into ice and shattered it in his/her hand. Then the invader turned his/her head around 180 degrees to face the man who attacked, scaring Kristoff and the others from the way it looked.

"What the hey?!" said Anna and Merida at the sight of this. Twisting one's head that way meant instant death, but not for whoever this was.

Before Kristoff could flee, the stranger picked him up and threw him away and he hit the ground hard, knocking him out for the remainder of the fight.

Rather than go after Kristoff, the stranger turned his/her head back to normal and focused on Elsa, making the ice queen nervous.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa said and fired a bolt of ice magic at the foe who simply slapped it away with one arm while advancing toward her.

The others, excluding Kristoff, stepped in to defend the ice queen from all directions and surrounded the attacker, but the stranger suddenly morphed into a mist form and Elsa's friends and family simply phased through and slammed into each other by accident before the stranger returned to physical form and knocked them all back with another ice shockwave.

Now it was just Elsa and the powerful assailant.

Elsa kept trying to keep the stranger at bay with her magic, even going so far as impaling him/her with ice spikes, an act similar to what she did with the duke's men and Hans and his brothers. But all of it was useless as the stranger was unaffected by any of her magic attacks. This hostile being was also immune to ice and cold like her and, more bizarre, death.

As a last resort, Elsa created another ice shield, this time around herself, for protection. But the stranger traversed through her ice shield like it was nothing.

Elsa was too focused on the fight that she failed to notice a ground root which she tripped on and fell on her rear.

When the stranger was close enough to the fallen queen, he/she then held out a hand and instantly, it transformed into an ice tentacle which was used to grab Elsa by her hands and hold them up above her head to prevent her from using her powers. From there, the two cryomancers had a stare down, Elsa in fear and the stranger with an unknown emotion.

She tried to break free by using her powers, but her hands were too tightly bound to unleash any ice. That, and the tentacle was unaffected by whatever ice she squeezed from her trapped hands.

Despite trapping Elsa, the stranger didn't actually use his/her blade arm to finish her off. But Elsa was still vulnerable to whatever this invader had in mind for her.

Anna and the others looked up from their spot after being knocked down and saw the horrible sight before them! Anna was the most terrified.

 **"NO! DON'T KILL MY SISTER!"** Anna cried out at the top of her lungs.

As soon as she said that, the stranger suddenly stopped his/her attack. Was it something Anna said that made the stranger halt his/her move of killing the Arendelle queen?

"It stopped. That's good, but why?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure." said Regina.

As the enemy ice magician stood there lost in thought about something nobody knew of, Emma took this chance to sneak up on the assailant and snag the anti-magic cuff on the stranger's wrist, the one holding Elsa, and as soon as it was on, the tentacle turned back into a hand and released Elsa.

Emma leaped back as the stranger snapped out of thinking and focused on the anti-magic cuff with curiosity.

"It's a cuff designed to disable magic users of their powers, including you. As long as you wear that, you can never use your abilities." Emma stated.

The stranger tried to remove the cuff, but no avail.

"Did I forget to mention that it cannot be taken off by the one who wears it? You're trapped in it." Emma gloated.

Despite what Emma said, the stranger tried to attack Emma with another ice attack, but nothing happened.

"Told you." said Emma.

While the stranger was distracted by the cuff, Elsa quickly got up and ran to Anna and hugged her.

"Are you hurt?" They both asked at the same time.

"No." said Elsa.

"Not really." said Anna.

With the stranger magically incapacitated, Emma decided to interrogate the new enemy.

"Now then, why did you attack us, especially Elsa? All she tried to do was be friendly with you and your only response was to try killing her! What did she ever do to you to deserve almost dying by your hand when she and her family have never even seen you before?" Emma said angrily while switching her revolver for her tranquilizer pistol and aimed it at the masked cryomancer who remained silent and glared at Emma.

Since the stranger refused to answer her question, Emma fired a round at the stranger and this time, it hit the stranger in the chest. Not only did the cuff disable the mystery being's abilities, it also made him/her vulnerable to just about anything now and that meant he/she can now be damaged, or in Emma's case, drugged.

The stranger removed the dart and examined it curiously. It was new to him/her and wasn't sure what its purpose was.

To make sure the darts would work, Emma reloaded her gun and fired again, hitting the ice foe in the neck. She repeated with a third shot and it hit the stranger's hand when he/she raised it in like a shield.

Unable to remove the cuff and use any ice powers, the stranger decided to flee the area.

"Let's get 'em!" Merida said and prepared to fire another arrow run at the stranger until Emma stopped her.

"Our friend won't get very far." she said.

"Why's that?" Merida asked.

"Because I shot the target with tranquilizers."

Before Merida or anyone except Regina could ask what tranquilizers were, Emma explained it to them.

"They're a weapon that's used to incapacitate living things without killing them. Before I strapped the anti-magic cuff on and prevented Elsa's end, this newcomer was invulnerable to everything we used at our disposal. Now that our mystery friend is temporarily stripped of magic and is now defenseless and vulnerable to attack, the darts I used will put the invader to sleep and from there, we will take him or her back to Storybrooke for further interrogation."

"Oh." said Merida.

They watched as the stranger suddenly started to wobble like someone who was highly intoxicated and collapsed to the ground. They saw the stranger attempting to crawl away, but eventually he/she succumbed to the sleeping drugs and was out.

The unknown, hostile invader was down and Emma and the group marched over to where the stranger lay and stared at the fallen being.

Just then, Kristoff started to rise up and Anna went over to hug him and bring him to the group.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"We caught the person who knocked you out thanks to Emma." Anna said.

"What? How'd you guys do that?" Kristoff asked and Anna told him what happened.

"What? It went after Elsa?!" he asked.

"Yeah. We don't know why, but we will soon when we drag this crazy man . . . or woman back to Storybrooke." Anna said and kisses his forehead since he felt a twinge of pain there from the blow.

"Let's pick this person up and return to town. We'll head to the police station." said Emma.

As they prepared to carry out the task, Emma crouched down and reached for the stranger's scarf, wanting to see who it was that attacked them and almost killed Elsa. Everybody stopped to watch.

Emma took hold of the scarf and unwrapped it until it was finally off and finally got to see the face of their enemy.

"Whoa . . .! Who is that?" Merida asked. Everybody got a good look at their enemy.

The stranger appeared to be a clean-shaven young man who looked to be around Elsa's age.

As Emma pressed her fingers to the stranger's neck to feel for a pulse, she suddenly retracted her fingers in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"His skin. When I touched him, it hurt me really bad." said Emma.

"Did it burn you?" Elsa asked.

"No, it felt cold. Damn cold. It was like touching ice cubes for hours and it gave my fingers a bit of frostbite." Emma answered.

"You can get hurt just by touching the lad?" asked Merida.

"I'm afraid so, yes." said Emma.

Anna tried touching the stranger's skin and, like Emma, she reacted in pain.

"Holy cats, that hurts like crazy! And I should know since I was, you know, affected by ice a few times in my life." she said while rubbing her hand against her shirt to warm it up.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, nothing big. Emma was right. How can we carry this guy back when none of us can't even touch him without feeling that painful, cold thing of his?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked at the unmoving stranger, then her hands. "Let me try." she said.

"What? But he might hurt you Elsa, like he did with Emma and me." Anna protested, momentarily forgetting Elsa's cold invulnerability.

"I'm immune to cold, remember? Perhaps I can touch him without harm. My powers should be able to block out the pain." Elsa said.

"Oh yeah. Well, okay sis. Give it a try." Anna agreed.

Elsa knelt down to the stranger and reached one hand out to the unmasked face of the cryomancer.

When she placed her hand on the stranger's skin, everyone, especially Anna, gasped as a reaction.

"Elsa, are you hurt?" Anna asked in worry.

"Actually no. Nothing's happening to me. I feel no pain whatsoever." Elsa answered, much to Anna's and everyone else's relief.

"So this proves that only you can come into contact with this . . . unknown man without any painful effects?" Regina asked.

"So it seems. Maybe I should be the one to carry him back into town." Elsa suggested.

"Okay, but we're going to need a stretcher to carry him back on." Emma suggested.

"What's a stretcher?" Elsa asked.

"It's a thing that an injured or sick person is laid on and two or more people carry them away on it." Emma said and took out her iphone and typed it on on her phone's internet browser and showed it to Elsa so she can get a perspective on it.

"Oh, I see. Alright Emma, I'll try to make one out of my ice magic." Elsa said and concentrated and within seconds, a swirl of magic formed in her hands and a stretcher, made of ice, appeared.

Grabbing the stranger by the cloak-covered areas, Emma and Elsa loaded the downed cryomancer on top of the ice stretcher and Emma, after putting on a pair of leather gloves on her hands to guard her from frostbite, gripped the front handles while Elsa, after changing her ice dress back into her Storybrooke clothes to move easier, held the back handles.

"Let's go." Emma said and with the job of hunting down and capturing the stranger completed, the group walked through the forest and were on their way back into the town.

Even with the anti-magic cuff on, the sleeping stranger was somehow still able to harm people via physical contact as proven by Anna and Emma.

* * *

 **There . . . finished!**

 **They discovered the stranger's whereabouts, had a battle and won and now they're bringing the newcomer back into Storybrooke for questioning.**

 **My OC's background will be similar to the previous version with new things. My OC retains the powers and abilities from the old version, but with new twists, a semi-new background and more to come later. He's basically the most powerful being to ever live. Besides his own ice powers, my OC can't die, age, get sick, etc, etc. He's virtually an invincible, immortal god-like character whose power surpasses Regina, Emma, Elsa, even Hades (may he rot in pieces for what he did at the end of season 5). However, just because my OC is extremely powerful doesn't mean he is not without cons as I will explain later. While it may seem he has no Achilles Heel thanks to his abilities, at the same time, he does and I'm not talking about the anti magic cuff they just used to get him. It's confusing at first, but you'll see.**

 **After watching the season 5 finale and seeing the shocking plot twist about Robin's fate, for the sake of Robin fans who are probably pissed off to the core from his unfortunate passing, let's just say that here, I will pull a "Jurassic Park" by having this version of Robin be a magically-created clone which was possible by having a piece of his leftover DNA worked on by the blue fairies to bring him back to life. The clone Robin has all the memories and skills of the original Robin and despite his status, Regina and Robin's son still accept him and ditto for him. After learning of his status as a clone and not being the real Robin, the clone has accepted his heritage and new life with Regina and Storybrooke. Regina has her own happy ending. This is half-canonical to the show, after all.**

 **As for Zelena, with her being back in Storybrooke and reformed in the show, perhaps I'll bring her back and have her reform here for the sake of Zelena fans. I don't know about any of you, but I'm beginning to enjoy her new heroine side as opposed to her wicked side. If she goes back to being the Wicked Witch again in the show's future episodes, I ain't putting any of it here.**

 **Why was my OC hostile toward Elsa and the others when he wasn't in the old version of the story? Why does he hates Elsa's guts so much? You'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Till next time.**

 **PS: To Nissan, I was thinking about that Ingrid/Headless Horseman shipping thing you keep telling me about and, well, while it won't happen here in "MV" as I've said, perhaps I can still make it happen because I already have a sequel idea to my "Cold Reunion" story and I'm thinking about bringing him there. I'll start with my "CU" sequel as soon as I finish the first one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for taking long with this story. I was doing some research for Jack Frost, trying to make sense out of the character's origins. It was confusing at first, but, with whatever time I had from work, I was able to eventually create my own backstory for him with some elements borrowed from the real-life version. I hope I didn't screw up on it. Half of it is similar to the original way I described him, the other half is new. This chapter will finally reveal why he hates Elsa here.**

 **Like I said in one of my other stories, I write based on whatever mood I'm in. If I'm in a happy mood, I write a happy story. If I'm in a sad mood, I write sad stories, you get the idea. It's how I can capture a story's setting, I did the same thing with my "Cold Reunion" story and it worked perfectly, though I had to watch and read sad videos and fics to achieve it. I'm also getting some ideas for a sequel for "CU" and so my interest in that has returned.**

 **Here's the long-awaited chapter of "Modern Vacation". Some of it may be off, but work with me here.**

 **I don't own OUAT, Frozen, or anything else here.**

* * *

Henry led his outerrealm guests into the town's library.

"Wow! What an interesting place, young lad." said Elinor.

"Thanks and call me 'Henry'." he said.

Lucky for them, there were hardly any people in the library, so there was nobody for Olaf to scare since most people would scream and run from him.

"So this is where books are stored in your realm, lad?" Elinor asked.

"Yeah. Of course, books are not the only way to read here. We have other ways of learning information. Here, follow me." he said and led them to a row of computers.

"What are these glowing box devices?" Elinor asked.

"More televisions?" Olaf asked.

Henry chuckled. "No, these are computers."

"'Computers'?" Olaf asked. "What do they do?"

"They allow people to access information via the World Wide Web." said Henry.

"They're made out of spiders?" Olaf asked in fear.

This made Henry and Elinor laugh, but not too loud.

"No, that's just what it's called. I didn't name it, someone else did. It's also called the 'internet'." he explained.

"Oh." said the snowman.

Henry activated a computer and showed them the screen.

"Ooooh." said Olaf.

Henry showed them the files before going to the internet.

"So, what can this internet thing do?" Olaf asked.

"It can show you anything. Watch." Henry said and typed in, for Elinor, castles and medieval-style decorations and for Olaf, snowmen sculptures.

Both were impressed by the images.

"They look so real." said Olaf.

"That's because they are." said Henry.

Henry then clicked on a website.

"What's that?" Elinor asked about the website.

"It's 'Wikipedia'. It's an online site that has information about everything. It's like a library like this, but without the books." he replied.

"It knows everything?" Elinor asked.

"Yeah. For example . . ." Henry said and typed in ice cream where they read the topic on the subject.

"Wow . . ." said Olaf as he stared at the image on the screen.

"It's like this place, full of information." said Elinor.

 _I told ya._ Henry thought.

Elinor had an idea. "Say lad, does this computer thing know anything about our homelands?" she asked.

"Perhaps. Where did you say you came from again?" Henry asked Elinor.

"Dunbroch." she replied.

Henry typed it in and the result was a poster of, and information about, the film "Brave". Henry had knowledge of everybody in town being based off fairy tales, but Elinor, Merida and Dunbroch were custom. They were not based on any fairy tale stories whatsoever, though their homeland was based on Scotland.

Elinor recognized the poster instantly.

"Hey, that's Merida. Why is my daughter on this computer machine?" Elinor asked.

"That's because you and her are characters for this movie." Henry explained.

"What?" Elinor asked in confusion.

Henry scrolled down to the information section that revealed everything about the film. Technically, he was not spoiling the film for her since it was pretty much based on their lives years before she and Merida came here.

"So Merida and I, our family, our kingdom, everyone and everything we know, are fictitious characters in one of your world's movies?" she asked.

"Here, yes. But in your realm, you and her and everyone and everything else are real to you. You and Merida don't actually exist in our world except in this film." Henry tried to explain as best as he could without trying to sound offensive.

"So everybody here in this realm knows about us and what we've been through?" Elinor asked.

"Just the part where you and Merida dealt with your bear crisis. The other half of your lives that you currently live before you came here, nobody knows. There's been some discussions of a sequel to your film, but that remains to be seen." Henry said.

"What about Arendelle? Are there any movies about us?" Olaf asked.

"Actually, there is one." said Henry and typed in something on the Wiki site.

"'Frozen'?" Elinor asked when she saw the page about Elsa and Anna's movie.

"Yeah. It's about Elsa, Kristoff and Anna and what happened with them. What they told us of their lives in Arendelle happened in this film. Would you like to read about it here or would you prefer to watch it yourself later? Of course, I'm not sure if they would want to watch it because that would be like reliving the drama for them and once was enough." said Henry.

"I think I will see it for myself another time, lad." said Elinor.

"Okay. I can download it on my Xbox and we can all see it." Henry said.

"Your what-box?" Elinor asked.

"You'll know later." said Henry.

"What story are Elsa and her family based on?" Elinor asked.

Henry typed in the name "Hans Christian Andersen" and then later clicked on "The Snow Queen" story and the screen revealed information about him and the original Snow Queen tale's origins.

Henry wondered how Elsa would react if she were to learn who she was based on in the real world. Unlike her, the original Snow Queen was an antagonistic person. He then realized that Elsa and Anna's dead aunt was like that and he figured out that she was based on the Snow Queen tale.

Sometime later, the library received an additional visitor.

Henry recognized the visitor as Ashley Boyd, better known as "Cinderella" from the other realm. What was she doing here?

"Who's that?" Olaf asked.

"That's Ashley Boyd, another inhabitant from your realm. Back there, she used to be called 'Cinderella' and now she lives here in Storybrooke." said Henry.

"Is she-?" Elinor said before Henry spoke first.

"Yes, she is based on a fairy tale character." he said.

"Is she nice?" Olaf asked.

"Of course she is." Henry said and walked over to Ashley to introduce her to them.

"Hi Ashley." said Henry.

Ashley looked up from her book and recognized Henry Mills.

"Hello Henry! How are you?" she said.

"Fine. How's Alexandria?" he asked.

"She's okay. Clorinda's babysitting her. She wanted to spend some quality time with her as her aunt." said Ashley.

She noticed Elinor and Olaf.

"Who are these two?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, these are newcomers to our town. They too come from the other land. The woman is Elinor of Dunbroch. She's here with her daughter Merida. You remember Merida? The ginger-haired archer woman?" Henry said.

Ah, yes. I remember her." Ashley said.

"Well, Merida brought Elinor here for medical treatment for bronchitis. They assumed it was fatal and warped here to help her. As of now, Elinor's using an inhaler to get by." said Henry.

"Greetings Ashley. I am Elinor, former queen of Dunbroch." said Elinor.

"Hello Elinor. I'm Ashley. So you're new here, huh?" said Ashley.

"Yes. My daughter Merida was once a temporary visitor here and now I get to see this strange new world she experienced." said Elinor.

"I was like you once when I first came here. Confused, uncertain and scared and curious about the culture of this realm. Now I have adapted to everything. Well, everything except video games." she said.

"What's a vi-?" Elinor started to ask Henry until he nodded, silently telling her she would know later and he turned to Olaf.

"And the snowman is Olaf, a creation and companion of Elsa from Arendelle." said Henry.

"Elsa, as in the woman in blue with the ice powers? She's back?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, she and Anna came along with him and another person, whom Anna's married to, in order to have a vacation here in our world. They were doing fine until something happened an hour ago and they, along with my family, are now investigating it." said Henry.

"I do hope they're all right." said Ashley. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure yet. They said they would handle it themselves and would contact me when ready." he said.

"Okay. Are they enjoying their vacation here?" Ashley asked.

"They were until the rise of the problem I just told you of happened." said Henry. "How is, you know, your stepmother?" Henry asked, hoping the mention would not disturb Ashley.

"She had a few days left until her sentence is complete and then she'll be going back to the Land of Untold Stories where she belongs. I never introduced her to Alexandria and I don't intend to ever." she said.

"Who's Alexandria?" Elinor asked.

"She's my daughter. She's two years old." said Ashley.

"You're a mother?" Elinor asked.

"Precisely." said Ashley.

"Who is this stepmother you and Henry were talking about?" Elinor asked.

"Her name is Tremaine and she was my stepmother in the fairy tale realm." Ashley said and told Elinor about her history with her stepmother and what she did while in Storybrooke.

"Tremaine was sentenced to both community service and one year in prison for assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder. Her sentence will expire in two days and when that happens, she is to be sent back to the Land of Untold Stories alone and never to return." Ashley explained.

"What a horrible mother that woman is. Why would she want to kill you?" Elinor asked.

"She's an evil person, let's leave it at that." Ashley stated.

"Well, I'm going to show them around the library." Henry said.

"Okay, see you later." said Ashley and Henry led Elinor and Olaf away.

"She was nice." said Olaf.

"Good thing it was her you met. You really don't want to meet her stepmother." Henry said.

"I hope we don't. We Dunbroch people don't take very kindly to abusive parents. If she were a bear when my late husband was still alive, he would have surely placed her pelt at the foot of his bed." said Elinor.

"Your husband hunted bears?" Olaf asked.

"Yes. It was his specialty." said Elinor.

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Merida and Regina were inside Granny's diner. After the problem with the ice stranger, they were told to wait there until they got word from Emma and the others about the situation. Since it was already lunchtime, they ordered baskets of fries and hot dogs.

Joining them were David and Mary Margaret. The latter two have agreed to watch over them after learning from Emma via phone call what happened while their daughter was currently busy keeping an eye on the newcomer at the sheriff station. She agreed to contact them if anything happened.

The others seemed confused about the menu items except for Elsa who stared off at the window on her side. She was lost in thought and has not said a word since that fight in the forest. After what happened today, almost getting killed by someone with powers similar to her own, she could not focus on her meal or anything else at hand. She was not hungry at the moment anyway. It seemed that her interdimensional vacation was ruined.

Regina just ordered a cup of water and a garden salad. All that fighting made her thirsty.

"What are these?" Kristoff asked.

"They're hot dogs and fries." said David.

"You cook dogs here? That's disgusting!" Anna complained.

Merida gave a slight laugh at Anna's reaction to the food. She ate here a few times during her first stay in Storybrooke and this meal was one of the dishes she previously had. She also recalled her reaction being similar to Anna's when she was introduced to hot dogs.

"What? No, no, no! They're not real dogs, that's just what they're called." Mary Margaret said quickly to clear the misunderstanding up.

"Who would name these things after a beloved animal companion?" asked Anna.

"Don't know. We didn't name it, someone else did a long time ago in this realm." said Mary Margaret.

"Oh. Then how do you eat them?" Anna asked.

"Like this." said David and he took his hot dog and took a bite out of it.

"Is it good?" Kristoff asked.

"Try it." David said.

Anna took her hot dog and bit a small chunk.

"Mmm! This thing's good!" she said and wanted to take another bite until Mary Margaret stopped her and said, "Why don't you try it with ketchup and mustard?"

"Ket-what and what?" Kristoff asked.

"These." she said and pointed to some condiment bottles on the table.

She grabbed on and poured the contents onto Anna's food. Then she did the same thing with Kristoff while Merida did it herself, remembering how it was done before.

Anna and Kristoff ate theirs and found it delicious.

"This is good." said Kristoff.

"Now this I remember." said Merida.

"You've had this before?" Anna asked.

"Yep. I spent a month in this town, remember?" Merida said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." said Anna.

"My reaction to this food was like yours, lassie. I too freaked out by the name of my dish and was close ta throwin' it away until I was informed about the food. I came close ta wastin' somethin' delicious." Merida replied.

Elsa was the only one who remained silent throughout the meal.

Anna noticed and turned to her.

"Elsa? Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked her.

Elsa didn't reply.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Still no response. This began to worry Anna and Kristoff, mostly Anna who knew the reason for Elsa's mood. She was still a little traumatized from the fiasco back in the woods.

"Elsa?" Anna said and tapped her shoulder.

This snapped the queen out of her trance.

"What?" Elsa asked finally.

"Elsa, aren't you hungry?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked at her plate, not realizing it was there the whole time.

"Not yet." she said.

Anna knew she had to talk to her sister.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." said Elsa.

"Elsa . . ." Anna asked again, this time with a longer tone in her voice. She figured out what was bothering her sister, but referred to hear her admit it.

Elsa knew Anna would not stop until she answered, so she decided to cave in.

"It's about what happened back there. We find a man with ice magic like me and our late aunt and what does he do? He tries to kill me." Elsa said.

"Elsa, we don't know what that guy's deal with you is, but Emma will figure it out. Maybe you remind him of someone who treated him badly wherever he's from or perhaps he mistook you for somebody who already does or something like that. I'm just guessing." Anna explained.

"Who could I possibly remind him of? What did I, or another person that looks like me, ever do to him?" Elsa questioned.

"Like Anna said, Emma will find out soon. Until then, we have to stay away from that man as she said. If he ever tries that on you again, we'll be there to defend you from him." said Kristoff.

"Same here. Nobody messes with my sister or husband and gets away with it." Anna said.

"I may not be related to any of you, but count me in. However, I can't help but think about our brawl with him. All those hits he took and he still survived 'em all. I even shot an arrow right into his chest where his heart should be, or at least I assume he even has a heart at all, be it real or metaphorically, and he didn't even go down from that. I wonder how he did that? What kind of magic does that man have other than over ice and snow?" Merida said.

"I have no clue to that either. Not even Regina and Emma's magic or Emma's gun weapon was able to stop him." said Kristoff. "Well, except for that cuff thing she put on him and that other gun she used that puts people to sleep."

"Guns are loud here. I mean that one that doesn't put you to sleep. I thought I would lose my hearing when she used hers on him." said Anna.

"Same here. My people would become frightened by gun weapons." said Merida.

Then they heard a jingle. It was Mary Margaret's phone. It rang to the tune of "Some Day My Prince Will Come", making David smile in hilarity from the irony of where that song was from. He had seen the film he and his wife were based on and also learned it was the first one of princess films.

Mary Margaret took out her phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

The visitors remained silent as she spoke to the caller. It turned out to be Emma.

"We're still here at Granny's, having lunch. Why?"

Mary Margaret's face fell when she heard what Emma had to say.

"Okay, bye." she said and hung up.

"That was Emma. She said the ice stranger is awake and she tried to interrogate him, but he refused to answer. and so she used a dreamcatcher on him to find out what's in his mind since he won't speak and, well, she said it was really disturbing. She's asking for us to come to the station right away." she said.

"Did she say she got the man's name despite his muteness?" Regina asked.

"Emma didn't say. I'll go get some to-go containers for our food." said Mary Margaret.

"What are 'to-go containers'?" Kristoff asked.

"They're boxes that people use to take unfinished food with them at restaurants." David said.

Mary Margaret got up, asked for the containers and placed the uneaten food inside.

"Okay, let's go." she said and they got up, paid for the meals and headed out the door and onto the streets.

"By the way, what's a dreamcatcher?" Kristoff asked while walking.

Regina told him.

Eventually, they made it to the station where they found Emma sitting on a chair near the cell where the stranger was being held in.

"Good, you're here." Emma said.

The minute the ice stranger saw Elsa and Anna, he grew angry at the sight of them, especially Elsa. While his hatred was for Elsa, was it possible that he harbored some hatred for Anna too since they were sisters.

As for Kristoff, no one knew that either.

Elsa and Anna were cautious about approaching him, but were glad that he couldn't get to them.

Seeing him there reminded Elsa of herself being in a similar position back in Arendelle where she was imprisoned in her own dungeon during the Great Freeze event. Only the stranger was not bound in shackles like she was. Elsa doubted that hand shackles could keep him incapacitated as they had failed with her.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's still in the library with Elsa's snowman and Merida's mother. I didn't call them because I didn't wish to worry them, especially Henry." said David.

"Good." said Regina and Emma.

"Is this the one who attacked all of you in the woods?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes."

"How did it happen?" David asked.

We found him in the woods. We introduced ourselves to him and when Elsa introduced herself, he attacked her in return." said Emma.

"He has ice magic, too?" David asked, remembering what Emma told them.

"Yes, but his magic is more advanced than hers. He could perform feats that Elsa can't." Emma said and told her parents what the new guy was capable of doing and they were stunned by the news.

"Yikes." David said.

Emma also told her parents the full story of what happened between them and him.

"So how did everything go with 'Iceman' here?" Regina asked, jokingly referring the detainee to a character from one of Henry's comic books.

"Not good. After he woke up, he tried to pry the cuff off again, but failed. I asked him questions such as who he was, where's he's from and why he attacked Elsa, but he never responded. Either he chooses to be quiet or I think he might be mute like Dopey." said Emma.

"You said you used a dreamcatcher to observe what was in his head. Did you find out why he attacked Elsa?" asked David.

"Yes, I saw everything, but I still didn't see his reason for wanting Elsa dead." said Emma.

"Then let's hear it." Merida said.

Emma gave them all a look of worry on her face.

"Emma?" David asked worriedly.

"Before I show you, quick warning: none of you are _really_ going to like what I've learned about this man." she said.

The Arendelle sisters had a feeling that whatever Emma saw was really bad. Kristoff was worried too and held Anna's hand in support when he sensed fear in her.

"We'll manage." said Elsa.

Everyone found chairs to sit on while Emma remained standing.

Rather than telling them, Emma instead whipped out the dreamcatcher she used on the stranger. She activated it and presented its vision to them.

* * *

According to the dreamcatcher, the man hailed from a kingdom that once existed far from the Enchanted Forest. It was a rocky mountainous terrain that was similar to a plains area.

The dreamcatcher showed the stranger walking out of a hut. He looked very much like he did today, only he had short blond hair and his skin was normal looking rather than the bluish-silver appearance he was now.

It was also noted that the reason for his muteness was because he was literally born without a voice and was unable to say a single word to anyone. Because of his normal-looking appearance, it was noted that, unlike Elsa, the stranger did not have his ice powers yet. Was he cursed with them later in life?

The people of his homeland were agricultural people who and the stranger was one of them. He was the youngest of four siblings, he had two older sisters and one brother. Their mother tended to them as children while his father provided for the family.

The man and his brother also worked alongside their father while the mother and the sisters tended to their residence.

Then things took a turn for the worst one day when he and everyone in his village were gathering to celebrate a holiday until an army of soldiers suddenly appeared and launched a brutal assault on the entire village for reasons unknown. This caught the man and his people off guard, but despite that, some of the stranger's fellow villagers tried to fight back and while they put up a good fight, most of them were killed in battle. Some of the invaders died as well, but this did not stop them.

Lacking combat training, the stranger managed to escape the deadly invasion and hid himself away in the village's nearby wilderness of tall trees and large bushes and evaded any soldiers who were searching the forest for any fleeing people and killed any they came across.

When they didn't find anyone else, him included, the soldiers, under the belief that they succeeded in killing the survivors, moved on and after slaying the remaining villagers, they departed from the village and kingdom.

Everyone had been killed, his family included, although his brother was missing and he guessed that he either escaped or was caught and murdered by the invaders later. Either way, the stranger was the sole survivor of this brutal massacre and after staying there for an hour or two in mourning and shock, he ran away from the now-empty place he once called home and never looked back.

Although still alive, the tragic invasion and genocide saddened, traumatized and eventually hardened him, making him into a cold and angry person and he vowed to seek revenge for it however possible. He wanted to kill not only the soldiers, but everyone in their homeland that sent them.

He lived on his own for a while. He had no one to turn to and trusted nobody and avoided people at all costs out of extreme paranoia and PTSD. If he happened to come across anyone, he'd either hide from them or walked away. Nobody ever saw him, he made sure of that. Even if he were interested in socializing with people, he still could not tell them anything.

Sometime later, while out fishing for food in the middle of a boat during a cold winter day, he stumbled into the lake. Because he lacked any swimming skills, the lake was freezing cold and there was nobody around to help him, he died of hypothermia. His corpse sank in the lake and laid there dormant for many years, unnoticed by anyone or anything for a long time.

That lake became his tomb.

One day, somebody stumbled upon the lake. It appeared to be a Dark One, but it was not Rumpelstiltskin. It was one of his unnamed predecessors.

Sensing a great tragic history and feelings of revenge within the lake's deceased victim, the unnamed Dark One had an idea and used magic to revive the man and soon, he was seen rising from the lake and moving and sputtering water. His flesh had been restored to normal after years of freezing and rotting at the same time.

The Dark One levitated the stranger to the shore and kneeled before the revived man, said something incoherent to him and vanished.

The man rose up and looked around his surroundings. Except for a few missing trees from when he was alive, not much has changed. He wondered how long it had been since he died. He figured it was for a few days or weeks, but the now-rotten boat that was still floating on the lake he was on when he was living told a different story.

Nevertheless, he gathered himself and walked away like nothing happened.

Unknown to him, two things have happened to him: it was more than just days since his passing and he now carried within him something other than a second chance at life.

Something powerful and dangerous.

He arrived in an empty cave and made himself at home there until he could figure things out.

Then suddenly, a group of six hostile bandits appeared and invaded the cave. They spotted the stranger and demanded a handover of whatever valuables they believed he had.

The stranger was unable to tell them that he had nothing like what they wanted on him and so the bandits, realizing there truly was nothing of interest in the cave and believing their task to have been for nothing, attacked the stranger out of anger.

One of the bandits took out a sword and attempted to use it to kill him with and the stranger stretched out a hand instinctively to protect himself.

As the bandit brought his sword down, the weapon sliced his hand off as expected. The stranger silently hissed in great pain.

But no blood was spurting and his hand regenerated itself in a matter of seconds and was good as new.

The attacking bandit were both dumbfounded by what just happened.

Fazed by this action, the bandits all withdrew their own swords and daggers and lunged at him and the stranger waved his hands out of instinct again and suddenly, two short ice spears shot out from his hands and they impaled one attacking bandit in the chest, piercing his heart organ and killing him instantly and the bandit literally dropped dead.

Now the stranger was more terrified because not only did discover his new, terrifying talent of which he had never seen before, he also killed for the first time in his life. What was happening to him?

The other bandits, now afraid and horrified by what they were seeing, yelled what appeared to sound like untranslated insults at him and resorted to using bows and arrows and shot all of their arrows at him.

Fortunately for the stranger, he survived the arrow barrage, much to the bandits' confusion. The arrows had frozen completely just from touching the stranger's body and he was unharmed completely.

This attack reminded the stranger of the massacre that befell his family and people years back and the events of that day currently clouded his thoughts and this deadly combination finally made him snap.

His fears and sadness were replaced with feelings of anger, hostility and, for the first time in his life, the willful urge to kill.

Still alive thanks to his healing, the stranger pulled the frozen arrows out of himself, approached the invaders and slaughtered them with ease thanks to his powers and left one to finish off personally. It was the leader of the bandits.

The stranger raised his hand into a fist, but instead his hand formed extended claws from his fingers. Startled by this at first, he accepted it and plunged his hand into the bandit's stomach.

The bandit screamed and was coughing up blood. The stranger then tripped the bandit to the ground by shoving him. His touch managed to create an amount of frost on the wounded bandit's chest.

The stranger held him down with his regular hand and brutally hacked and stabbed the fallen bandit with his finger claws endlessly.

The bandit was helpless to fight back and was screaming and gurgling blood until he was dead, but the stranger didn't stop his assault for a minute and kept on stabbing the dead criminal.

The bandits were all dead and the stranger was covered in the blood of the invaders he had killed, mostly from his latest victim.

Having finally stopped, he inched his head back and let out a scream that he could not actually make. If he could speak, it would have been very loud.

When he calmed down, he was horrified at what he'd done and threw up in disgust. He had committed his first killings.

Suddenly, the same dark magician that brought him back from the dead appeared.

At first, the stranger attacked the Dark One, believing the person to be another threat. But his ice claw hands had no effect on the evil magician and the magic being stopped the stranger and revealed to him what was going on.

The Dark One explained that the stranger had been dead for over 600 years and was granted immortality and ice abilities based on how he died, much to his absolute shock and horror. But the Dark One also said that the stranger now had all the time in the world to extract his revenge against the nation responsible for killing his family and people and revealed where the invaders of his homeland came from.

The Dark One also added that the immortality curse would remain with him until he got rid of the cause of his misery and with that, the Dark One vanished, leaving the stranger alone again.

This was too much for him to digest. He had just learned that six centuries had passed since he died and his new abilities were a result of his resurrection and that he would be immortal forever unless he destroyed the thing that ruined him. He also just learned where his people's murderers were from and, from what that Dark One told him about his new powers, he believed that the destruction of this kingdom would lift his new curse. Any mortality he had before was now gone and he was now the most powerful, unkillable thing to walk the lands, a godlike being.

However, there was one new flaw to all this: because 600 years have passed, the original invaders and whoever ordered the massacre were long dead by now and that meant that somebody else must be ruling the kingdom today. But to him, it mattered not. If he cannot kill the enemy kingdom's now-deceased original ruler, then that person's current descendant will pay in that person's place, his new target for assassination.

Although his people and family were still extinct and he was still the last one of his kind left, as long as he was still alive, they lived on in him and his new immortality would preserve it indefinitely.

With the bandits all dead, he set out into the world again, determined to complete his personal mission of vengeance.

On days when he took breaks from his travels, he underwent personal training on using his new ice magic properly. If he was going to slay his targets, he had to learn how to control his newfound powers better.

He eventually learned that he can create ice weapons and how to make them appear mentally and could produce just about all kinds of weapons such as knives, spears, swords, claws, ice projectiles, anything that can cause damage and injury to others. He learned he can produce icy, liquid tentacles from his limbs, turn his body into a puddle and into an icy mist and learned he was also invincible after remembering his battle with those bandits. To fully ensure this was true, he engaged in self-harm tests and he even tried to kill himself with both his own ice powers and with other objects he could find and he still survived them all. He could still feel pain though, but he would remain alive.

Pretty soon, the stranger had mastered his own abilities, making him now the deadliest person alive.

However, while eternal life and great, god-like powers were the pros of his new abilities, he also learned later of a few cons to them.

The first con was that while he would live forever, that also meant he was trapped in this life without any end to his lifespan. Like his lifespan, his guilt from failing to save his family and people from the invasion would never die.

While some say eternal life was a pleasant reward, for him, it was not, especially when he had nobody to live with, which came to the second con of his powers: romance with anyone. He could, but it was not recommended because anybody he would fall in love with would still age and die eventually while he would not and he would feel heartache from losing someone he cared for and the cycle would restart if he found another to love. Therefore, to spare himself of that kind of pain, he decided to remain single forever.

The third con to his abilities was that he could never eat or drink anything ever again. Any food or beverage he tried to consume would freeze instantly the second it entered his mouth and become inedible. Although he didn't have to eat anymore thanks to his immortality, he could still feel the physical pain of starvation and thirst and could never appease it at all. Every day and night, he was starving and thirsty and was unable to end them. It was tormenting for him.

A fourth con, which had nothing to do with his powers whatsoever, was that tracking down the kingdom that ruined him was going to be long and hard. While he knew now where the murderers of his kind were from, he didn't actually know where their homeland was. Of all the powers he had, he didn't have the ability to find it via magic and was going to have to find it the old-fashioned way: walking and navigation.

The faces of those barbarian soldiers. Them killing the villagers and his loved ones. The bloodshed and violence.

These images kept replaying in his head over and over all day and night, tormenting him mentally. Sometimes when he slept, his anger built up in him and this caused his powers to act on their own without him realizing it until he woke up.

He couldn't wait to find and completely destroy the kingdom responsible for his people's extinction long ago. They would pay for what their ancestors did, one way or another.

Over time, he entered and exited several cities and towns, searching for his target. Nobody in those civilizations cared who he was, where he's from or what his goals were and he felt the same. His immortality made him ageless and his appearance remained unchanged and nobody cared to speak to him and he felt the same. All he wanted was to avenge his people and family and become mortal again once he finished so he can move on in his own way.

To further hide himself from the public during his search, he managed to get a dark brown cloak from a marketplace and he wore it ever since. He used his power to take the cloak without detection. Normally, stealing was not his forte, but he lacked funds and had no choice.

Not one of the places he ventured to were his destination.

His search lasted for a very, very long time. Days, weeks, months, years, more so.

He had searched high and low. He searched every civilization he could find, including places like Oz, Dunbroch, Neverland, Agrabah, Camelot, Wonderland, the Land of Untold Stories, just about every place in the fairy tale world in existence, and still he had no luck in finding what he wanted.

Sometimes during his journey, he would have unfortunate encounters with random thieves, killers, fugitives, people of that sort who were stupid enough to try and victimize him. Like with the bandits from long ago, the stranger, now feeling no regrets for killing ever since the hermit's death, simply did away with his enemies and moved along.

He was even present during some of the events Emma and her family and friends went through in the fairy tale land and he never interfered because he was uninterested. He only observed from the shadows and left them be without being seen.

Emma and the rest were stunned that this man was around many areas of the fairy tale realm and even managed to learn that he watched them and what they did, but never interacted with any of them during their adventures in the fairy tale universe.

Then one day, while venturing into yet another nameless village, he learned some people mention the kingdom he sought and the return of its ruler whose name was not mentioned.

Hearing that, the stranger realized that this was his big chance, the one thing he's been wanting for years. He learned that the kingdom's ruler was female, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was that he could finally slay this new queen and obtain the closure he has been long awaiting for.

He used a piece of paper to communicate with someone in the village, asking where the kingdom was, and the villager told him. He nodded his head in false gratitude and walked in the direction he got.

Later, he got lost and wound up in the forest where he managed to come across a blue portal floating in the middle of nowhere with nobody around to guard it. He wasn't discovered and he merely hid via his puddle form.

Curious, the stranger stepped inside unnoticed and the portal sucked him in and it brought him to Storybrooke.

The landing knocked him out and he remained there until morning and that was where he woke up.

* * *

The vision ended there and everyone was in shock at what they saw.

"So, this guy survived a deadly attack on his family and people and he wanted revenge for it?" David asked.

"I'm afraid so." Emma said.

"And he's hundreds of years old from being dead and he was granted ice magic and immortality to enact his personal quest for vengeance?" Regina asked.

"Most likely." said Emma.

"The dreamcatcher still doesn't explain who he is, though." Kristoff said.

"Or why he has a grudge against Elsa." said Merida.

Emma then got an idea.

"Maybe Henry knows. He's a wiz on all fairy tale stuff." she said and took out her cell phone and was about to dial Henry's number when she remembered he was in a library, as in a place of silence, and so she decided to text him instead.

She typed her thumbs on the typing pad of her phone and sent her message.

"You didn't call him?" Elsa asked.

"No, I texted him instead." Emma said.

"What's texting?" Merida asked.

"It's like writing a letter to someone, but by a cell phone instead of by pen, ink and paper." said Emma.

* * *

Henry was showing Elinor and Olaf more of the internet on the library computer until he was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his pants pocket.

He held it out and examined it.

He read the message from Emma.

It said:

 **HENRY. COME TO STATION NOW. NEED HELP WITH NEWCOMER.**

He became nervous. Did the new person try anything on his mothers or the others?

"Let's go." he said to Elinor and Olaf.

"Why? What's wrong?" Elinor asked.

"My mother texted me about that new guy they found." Henry said.

"Text-ing?" Olaf asked.

"It's a way we send messages in this world. Now come on." said Henry.

He logged out and walked to the exit with his companions following.

They made it to the station and entered and soon, reunited with his family and friends.

* * *

Emma and company noticed Henry, Olaf and Elinor coming in.

"I got your text." Henry said to Emma.

"Yeah." said Emma.

"Hi mother." Merida said to Elinor upon seeing her.

"Merida." said Elinor. "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's a police station. It's built for people of law enforcement to work at." said David.

"What's going on here?" Henry asked.

Emma explained everything to him.

"So this is the man who I was told tried to kill Elsa?" Henry asked when he saw the contained stranger.

"Yeah." said Regina.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. He doesn't talk much. That's why we called you here to help identify him and his reason for attacking Elsa. Since you're the strongest believer in fairy tales, can you ID him?" Emma asked Henry.

"Sure. Just tell me what his abilities is." Henry said.

"Well, he has ice powers like Elsa, but his are more powerful than hers. She was barely able to fight him earlier." said Anna.

With that, Henry sat down and began to think.

 _Ice magic. Elsa's the only one we know with that kind of power besides her dead aunt until this guy came along with similar abilities . . ._ He thought to himself.

Emma humorously thought her son looked like a detective. All he was missing were 19th century detectives' clothes and he would look like a mini Sherlock Holmes. She wondered if Sherlock Holmes existed in the other realm, kinda like how Dr. Whale, Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll did.

Henry thought and thought, trying to figure out who the stranger could be.

Then it hit him.

"Oh, my god." he said blankly.

"What? What is it?" Regina asked.

"I figured out who this guy could possibly be." he said.

"Who?" asked Emma.

Henry stood up from his seat and announced his discovery.

"That man . . . is Jack Frost!" he said.

Everyone grew silent from the discovery until Merida broke it.

"Who-now?" she asked.

"Jack Frost." Henry repeated.

"Who's he? A fairy? A famous prince?" Olaf asked.

"No and no." said Henry and told everyone in the station what he knew about Jack Frost.

"He's even mentioned in a famous Christmas song and several movies were made about him." Henry said.

Despite what he knew about the legend of Jack Frost, he had to think carefully. The Jack Frost in the cell might be different from the legend version he knew of. Peter Pan and King Arthur, for example, were seen as famous, fictional heroes in the real world and yet, they were antagonistic people who pulled off wicked means to achieve their personal goals in Storybrooke and in the fairy tale world and wound up dead as a result.

"So this man, this Jack Frost, was a victim of a massacre that claimed his family and people and he was cursed to wander the world for many years?" Elinor asked.

"Yes. Despite being an all powerful person, from what we've seen, he's never found peace with himself ever since before and after he died. This guy has apparently been through hell for centuries." said Emma.

"And he was there the whole time when we ventured into the other realm countless times and we never noticed." said Mary Margaret.

"But we still don't know the name of the kingdom that killed his kind and made him miserable. Who were they? What does this have to do with my sister?" said Anna.

"Hey, play the part of the invasion again. Maybe there's a hint we can find to who they were." said Merida.

Emma got the dreamcatcher to replay the massacre scene again. She and the others didn't like seeing it, but it was the only way to know who did this to him.

Elinor was visibly disgusted by the scene and Merida had to hold her to keep her together. Olaf watched with a sad look on his face and Henry, the same.

"Pause!" Henry said and Emma made the dreamcatcher stop on a few soldiers in the device.

Henry approached his mother and eyed the dreamcatcher very closely.

Henry figured Elsa and Anna should look for a certain reason.

"Come closer, you two." he said to Elsa and Anna.

The sisters did and glared at the soldier in the scene.

"Do these guys look any familiar to you?" Henry asked.

At first, Elsa and Anna were going to say they did not recognize the men in the footage, but then Elsa made a face that told a different story.

"Wait . . . those men. Their uniforms look different but . . . their symbols look familiar." she said.

"You recognize the symbols on their uniforms?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Before my talents were exposed and our national symbol changed into the snowflake design I created as a way of expressing to the world of what I am and what we currently stand for, Arendelle had a symbol similar to these ones in their early years." said Elsa.

"Ya know, come to think of it. I do seem to recall seeing those symbols in our history books." said Anna.

Then something hit Elsa and Anna.

"Oh no . . ." she said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Those people, the invaders, they're . . . No, it can't be! Oh, no, no, no!" Elsa replied in horror.

"What?" Emma asked again.

Elsa and Anna stepped back with looks of fear on their faces.

"Those men are wearing Arendelle's early uniforms and symbols. We used to have them in our early founding days." said Elsa.

That's when the bits and pieces were starting to come together right now over them.

"Oh, you better not say what I think you're going to say." Anna said.

"I'm afraid so, Anna." said Elsa. "I think these invaders who plundered this man's home were . . . from Arendelle, our founding ancestors." Elsa said.

Anna gasped in horror as did everyone in the station except the stranger.

"No, you must be mistaken, Elsa. Surely those invaders were from some other kingdom with uniforms and a symbol that looks like yours." said Mary Margaret.

"I wish I were mistaken, but sadly, no. We were the only ones with those designs before they were changed." Elsa said and turned away from everyone to gather herself.

"Elsa?" Anna said, looking worried about her sister.

"Was this event in your kingdom's history records?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure, but . . . there is one." she said.

"One what?" Merida asked.

"I remember reading on Arendelle's founding days. One of our first wars was against this vicious kingdom who was said to have assassinated our first king and queen, which is what started the conflict." said Elsa.

"What was this kingdom called?" Regina asked.

"It was called 'Kalendra'." said Elsa.

"Kalendra?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Our first king and queen were found dead in their chambers and we found one piece of evidence that revealed the Kalendrans to be responsible for the crime and so, we took up arms and launched an assault against them for what happened. It was said that we wiped them out, no survivors and . . ."

It was there that she suddenly realized what was going on. Her history story was matching Jack Frost's flashback. What they saw in the dreamcatcher was what she was describing. That horrible massacre of his family and people, what she saw didn't look like a war at all, more like murder.

"Wait, this guy is a Kalendran? A real, live Kalendran? But I thought they were gone. Our ancestors stopped them long ago." Anna said until she suddenly also caught on to what she was saying.

The "vicious" people that were killed in the Arendelle-Kalendran war she heard so much about were actually this man's own people. The vision didn't look anything like a war at all. The people in the vision looked like they could hardly defend themselves.

"I think I've heard of that Kalendra place before." said Merida. All eyes turned to her. "I too learned that they went extinct after a horrifying battle with a barbaric military from . . . oh, dear gods!" She too realized the situation and silenced herself.

"But . . . but we were taught that that war was justified because the Kalendrans ransacked Arendelle first and so we retaliated in return and we won." said Anna.

"Well, according to this guy's memories, it was more of a mass murder than a war. His people didn't look like the war-type. How was it possible for his kind to become enemies with Arendelle if they didn't seem combative?" Emma questioned.

Elsa was beginning to have doubts about her history education about her kingdom's first war after seeing the man's memories for herself.

Did history lie to her, Anna, Kristoff and all of Arendelle for centuries?

She and everyone in the building finally figured out Jack's reason for hating Elsa.

"So, it seems that this man's hatred for you Elsa, and probably Anna, is because you're both related to the people who wiped his out long ago. Your ancestors invaded his home, killed his family and people and he's been wanting revenge for it ever since. For years, he never knew how or why it happened or who his killers were until later and he was heading to Arendelle to kill you and avenge his loss when he came here and he didn't know who you were until you told him back in the forest." said Emma.

"But we weren't even alive yet when that horrible tragedy happened, so it's not our fault." said Anna.

"Apparently, he doesn't share your view Anna. To him, all Arendellians are genocidal and he's been living with a strong hatred for your kind for years. He blames you and Arendelle for his fate." said Emma.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth in shock from hearing this. She was ashamed to learn that her own people centuries before she and Anna were alive, slaughtered the man's entire homeland and he was the only witness to the carnage and the last one left alive and it made him into a bitter, angry killer hungry for blood, just like how Ingrid was once.

"So that's why he tried to kill Elsa back there. He's not an evil person, he's just hardened and vengeful over what Arendelle did to him centuries ago and he sees Elsa and Anna here as a current link to it. Anyone from Arendelle or rules over it is an enemy to him and he wants to kill everyone there as a means of retaliation. No offense, you three." said Regina to Elsa, Kristoff and Anna.

"Wait, so you mean to tell us that the story we, all of Arendelle, learned of Arendelle's first battle against Kalendra, was a lie and a mass murder?" Anna asked in dread.

"I'm afraid so, Anna. I'm guessing that your ancestors either went to war with the wrong nation or did it on purpose and simply lied about it being a war and covered it up. Your kingdom's first rulers were probably killed in some other way and Arendelle mistook his homeland for the perpetrators. They're the only explanations I can think up for the moment." Emma said, feeling remorse for saying what she said.

Elsa started ventilating and her eyes were turning red with tears. That was the most awful story she had ever heard of. How can her own nation, the very nation she currently ruled over, slaughter innocent people and lie about it for centuries? No wonder she was targeted by the man in the cell. No wonder she saw the look of extreme aggression in his eyes during their battle in the forest and came close to killing her. She was beginning to feel very disgusted over the fact that her homeland caused a terrible, unholy-like killing. She may not be a monster, but her ancestors were.

Her doubts and fears were starting to cause snowflakes to fall all over her.

"Elsa?" asked Emma.

Unable to handle being inside, Elsa turned around and quickly walked away, needing some along time to digest what she learned.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out and followed her.

"Now everything makes sense here." said Emma.

"I know. As horrible as the battle in the forest and in the vision were, I can't help but feel bad for this Frost lad here. He lost everything because of Elsa and Anna's ancestors and thinks they're evil just like their founders were." said Merida.

"Right now, she's feeling guilty for what her kingdom's founders did and she and everyone in Arendelle were unaware of it and they still are back in the fairy tale world." said Henry.

"Even though my mother and I never set foot in Arendelle before, how can we convince him that Elsa, Anna and their homeland are different? This man's out for blood for what happened to him. I'd feel ashamed too if I discovered Dunbroch's founders did something cruel like theirs did." said Merida.

"Me too, dear." said Elinor.

* * *

Elsa barged out of the station's doors and stood outside, weeping lightly.

"Elsa!" Anna called out again and caught up to her.

"Elsa, you need to relax." she said.

"How can I relax after seeing and hearing that horrible story? For years, we believed that our past battle with Kalendra was justifiable and self-defense. But now, I've learned that it was no war, it was a horrible murder spree of innocent people our own ancestors caused and what we were taught was a cover the whole time! One of the victims witnessed everything that happened and hates us because of that! He and his people never even knew about Arendelle the whole time! I feel so ashamed of our own bloodline! I think I'm going to be sick!" Elsa said.

Anna grabbed Elsa by the shoulders.

"Elsa, I'm just as terrified of . . . our new discovery as you are. But, as much as I despise what we saw, none of it was not, I repeat, not . . . our . . . fault. As I said earlier, neither of us were alive yet when that event happened and we can't change it at all. I wish we could, but we can't." Anna said.

Elsa looked at her sister with puffy, red eyes.

"At least we now know why he hates us and, in a non-supportive way, we can't blame him for it. What I'm trying to say is that we both have to pull through this and at least make it so that what he went through never happens again." Anna replied.

Elsa wiped her eyes with her hand.

"How, Anna? Every time he sees me or you, he's just going to see us as murderers and with high hatred in his eyes from something we did to him long ago. If Arendelle learns the truth about that war, it will destroy the entire kingdom's reputation and lower morale among everyone. I mean, who would want to keep friendly relations with a kingdom that cruelly wiped out an entire civilization hundreds of years ago in our realm? Kingdoms like Weselton and the Southern Isles already have tarnished reputations for reasons we both know and soon, we'll be next and those people will surely laugh at us for being related to founding killers when Hans, his brothers and the duke tried the same thing with us." Elsa said. Her voice was heavy with emotion.

Well then, we're just going to have to show that Jack Frost person that we're not the same as our ancestors were back then. He needs to know that Arendellians today are totally different from the ones he saw in his past. Oh, and I'm certain that the other kingdoms we work with won't hate and shun us for this embarrassing and tragic discovery if they ever find out. Everyone makes mistakes. Our mother and aunt did once, remember?" Anna said.

"That was different. Ingrid's first kill was accidental, like I almost did with you twice, and our mother never killed anybody." Elsa said.

"True, but you know what I mean. Even killing someone can sometimes be an error. I'm here for you, Elsa. We will get that man in the station to change his views on us." Anna replied.

Elsa wiped her eyes again. Anna was showing tears, too. They hugged each other in support from their new discovery.

Elsa knew Anna was right. What happened to the man now known as Jack Frost was not their fault and they felt it was their duty to prove to him that Arendelle had changed since his time. This was going to take a lot of time and patience, but personal healing was possible. It worked for them, it can work for him, too.

"You're right, Anna. We owe it to him that we're not the same as our ancestors." said Elsa.

"That's the spirit, Elsa. Now come on.

* * *

 **I finally got this chapter updated at long last! So, did I do well? Anything wrong with it? Did it make you cry? So now you know JF's beef with the Ice Queen and now Elsa and Anna are trying to figure out how to handle him and with what they've learned.**

 **Can they convince JF to see them differently? Will they succeed or will he try to kill them again?**

 **When I mentioned a Dark One in his past during the dreamcatcher flashback scene, it was a different one and I chose not to identify that person's name or gender because I'm not entirely 100 percent on the names of all the Dark Ones, only Rumple, Emma, Hook (both formerly while Rumple is one again) and that female D.O. who pulled a Darth Vader on Emma when she tried to prevent her family's demise when she too was a Dark One. A Dark One can be male or female as I've seen in the show. I couldn't think of anyone else who could have made JF the magical being he is here, and so I chose a Dark One to do it.**

 **The name of JF's homeland, I don't know what is actually is in fiction, so I just made it up here because it sounded chilly to me, no pun intended.**

 **The library computer scene, when I had Henry show Elinor her and Merida's film on the internet, I'm not entirely sure if Brave was based on any real tales other than the fact that it's inspired by Scotland's Medieval atmosphere. I'm aware of Frozen's real-life origins and wrote what I learned from Wikipedia, but that's a different thing.**

 **I saw the Lego Frozen special and it was hilarious. It's also cold where I'm at and, well, I gotta say, it's never bothered me anyway. Heh, get it?**

 **Well, I gotta go. R and R. I'll type another chapter in a month from now. I need a break from this for a while. It gave me one, whopping mental headache.**

 **Oh, and because I'm a Star Wars fan (like Marvel, my interest in SW also has nothing to do with Disney's ownership of the franchise) R.I.P. Carrie "Princess Leia Organa-Solo" Fisher. Sucks she's gone, same with her mother who died a day later. When Star Wars 8 hits theaters, I am definitely gonna see it on the first day on the first showing, even if I have to skip work to do it. I'll be cut a few bucks from my paycheck for being late, but . . . worth it.**


End file.
